


Family Is Everything

by gianahennelly



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Multi, dad Rio, daddy Rio, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Beth never thought that she would fall in love with a gangbanger, who would ever think that she would. When Rio has a falling out with some of his business partners. Beth life is put in endanger as they start to go after the people that he loves most in this world. Will he be able to save his famliy? Will Beth survive the onslaught of violence that is coming her way? Only time will tell.





	1. He’s Your What?

 

Beth POV 

I listened to the sound of crashing plates as cooks yelled order up as I stared blankly out of the window. Watching as the cool winter air whipped up the falling leave as cars whizzed by. I could hear Ruby doing her morning rounds as coffee sloshed in near by mugs.

At the moment we were waiting on Annie so that we could talk about things with Rio and the gang. After that failed attempt to get him locked up he continued to let us work for him. I'm sure that if I had tried to shot him instead of Dean he would have killed the three of us. But thank god they were just blanks and that I shot the right person. 

I watched as Annie walked sluggishly over to me, her grays eyes were filled to the brim with exhaustion as her messy blond hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun. I could tell that she just got out of bed by her clothes. A pullover black hoodie and a pair of black jeans with some running shoes. It looks like she is getting ready to rob a house or something. 

Though with our newest track record I wouldn't put it past her, she made her way over to corner booth. Collapsing heavily in the plush red seat as an upset sigh escaped her glossed lips. 

I turn my head to look at her as I noticed Ruby walking over to us with more urgency than before. Flashing customers false smile as her eyes screamed panic mode. I'm sure that she was thinking the same thing as all of us. There is something wrong but of course, Annie had to be the one that brought it up. 

“Does anyone else think that it is weird that he stopped showing up to the drops. Do you think that the cops are onto him again.” In Rio’s defense, the cops never got close till we tried to rat him out. Let me tell you that so didn't go over well with him. Thank god that things have improved since then. Come to think of it that was a couple of months ago. 

“She has a point Beth, ever since we have been working for him he has always come to the meeting but these last two times he had those three guys coming to give us our cut and top of the next set of cash.” 

Felix, Javi, and Jose if I remember that right. Unknowing to the girl I have been messing around with Rio since that whole failed attempt. After he watched me pull that trigger something in him snapped and all that sexual tension just slipped away. We almost went at it in front of Dean. Almost…but come to think of it he hasn't told me why he hasn't been coming to our meeting. 

I forced my attention to a moving figure by the door, the ringing of the bell brought the new customer to Ruby's attention as well. In fact, the whole diner seemed to turn to look at him and I could understand why. 

A little 5-year-old Hispanic boy walked into the room, his bright brown eyes searched the room for a place to sit. Finally, he eyes landed on a booth right behind our and as he walked he moved with swagger and confidence that I never saw in a 5-year-old.  

He looked like a little gangster, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a matching pair of black jeans and a black pullover hoodie under the jacket. Along with a pair of red and black high tops. He looked adorable he kinda reminded me of Rio, even had the same mocha skin seemed just like Rio. 

I turned my attention to Ruby who cooked her eyebrows up in confusion, Annie grinned like she found all of this so amusing. I thought that it is a little disconcerting so I lightly tapped his thing shoulder forcing him to turn sharply.

When he snapped his head back he gave me a once over before deciding that I wasn't worth his time. Instead, he turned to look intently at Ruby's brown eyes lighting up. As a somewhat cocky grin formed on his face. As he spoke with a slight Spanish accent all I could think about is a mini version of Rio. Except he had short clip curly hair, he looked too cute.  

“Can I have blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and an orange juice.” I had to resist the urge to aww at him, he likes a little man. I grinned as Annie sat up a little more straight trying to get a better look at him as Ruby skeptically looked at him. Her eyes shone with uncertainty as she figured out if she should take him seriously. “Oh and a black cup of coffee with extra sugar for my papi. He should be here any moment.” 

Ruby nodded her head taking down the order but not really understanding what was going on. I felt the same way is there someone out there getting ready to prank us. If not what kind of parent would let their kid walk into a diner and order food by himself. Once Ruby walked away I turn to give the little boy a polite smile earning me one in return. 

His cute little teeth were bright white and perfect in every way, they didn't look like the kind of teeth you expect from a 5-year-old. Each of them is perfectly strange and shined with a healthy radiance. Damn who were his parents, dentist maybe?

I spoke to him in a honey-sweet voice as not to start him in any way. “Honey where's your dad?” He gave me a polite grin before folding his legs neatly against the cool leather seats. “He is at the gym, he told me to stay put and that we would leave in a minute. But I didn't feel like waiting so I told the guy at the gym I wanted something to eat. Then I came here.” 

I sat there awestruck for a moment when I turn back to see that Ruby place a white mug with billow steam on the other side of the table while placing a clear cut with a bright orange liquid in front of the little boy. He cute little hand stretched out carefully gripping the cup to make sure that he had a good grip on the cup before taking a large gulp. “You pancakes will be out in a moment hunny.” 

He nodded his head slowly as a wide grin started to form on his face as the sound of a bell resonated in the air. I could even hear a faint voice cursing in Spanish.“Papi, I'm over here.” I hear an angry groan as I looked up to see Rio walking over to the little boy. This disappointed and worried frown forming on his face. “Caesar how many times have I told you to stay in my line of sight. What were you thinking leaving the gym, if you were hungry why didn't you tell me?” 

He spoke in an exasperated tone as his shoulder slump in relief as he collapsed in the leather booth across the table from Caesar. Now that I looked at him, they have the same amazing brown eyes and mocha colored skin. They even have the same eyebrows and cunning smile. “I would have but you looked busy, but I told the guy where you can find me.” He started to pout as his cute little puppy eyes came out. 

“I even got you coffee and you can't say gracias, I’m going to tell tia that your being means to me.” Rio let out an exasperated laugh as he looked down to see a coffee sitting in front of him. The hot steam hitting his face as he felt my eyes on him. Within a second Rio looked up to see that all three of us were staring at him in pure shock. 


	2. Where Did He go?

 

Rio POV 

I watched as the car cut me off to make it past the cherry red bright light, I wanted to curse them out but I don't think that it would be the best with Caesar in the back seat. The last thing that I need is a trip to my mother’s house with him saying some choice words. 

I looked through the rearview mirror to see Caesar looking intently at my phone with a large frown on his face. His deep brown eyes turned a dark obsidian color as little wrinkles formed around his eye. 

“What the wrong mijo?” He didn't say a word to me just shook his head no like there is nothing wrong. I thought that it might be a little odd but I let it pass, he’s 5 it's not like anything he thinks is bad is a big deal or anything. Little kids blow stuff out of portion in the time. 

“Caesar are you excited to go to the zoo?” I looked up from the busy black asphalt to see Caesar lighting up with excitement. He nodded his head rapidly as he spoke to me in Spanish. Which I don't see a problem with but his teacher says that he refuses to speak English at school when he is around his other Spanish friends. Which I also don't get the big deal about, but they think that it excludes others. Which ain't my problem or his, he doesn't have to be friends with everyone. 

“No puedo esperar para ver los tigres” I grinned to myself as his voice lit with up joy and excitement. He even seemed to squirm a little bit in his seat as his excitement got the best of him. That's when I heard a deep heavy vibration coming from the back seat. “Caesar is my phone going off.” I watched his deep brown eyes grow cold and sad as he began to lie right to my face. “No” 

I growled under my breath before reaching my hand into the back seat, I went to grab my phone, the black sleek galaxy fitted in a deep blue case. My fingers inches for the heavy case when Caesar snatched it out of my reach. “Caesar entregarlo o no vamos a ir al zoológico” I glared angrily at him as he whimpers slightly in the back of the seat.

I knew that my voice is a little harsh when talking to a 5-year-old but I'm sure that he is withholding something important from me. I let my eyes narrow in the rearview mirror as I glared at him. 

After a few minutes, he relished control of the phone so that I could see the name that had popped up. Felix my right-hand man and oldest friend, of course, Caesar was worried that if I answered the phone I wouldn't take him to the zoo. I sighed mean I have been putting work over Caesar lately. Which is why I have been missing Beth's drop off, I was busy reading Caesar stories to get him to go to bed. 

I hit the bright green answer buttons as I looked up to see a deeply seeded frown on his face as tears started to well in his eyes.  “Caesar don't cry we are still going and start speaking English your teaches keep nagging me.” I gave him a slight smirk before turning to the phone. “What's up to Felix, I told you not to bug me today.” 

I looked around as I pulled to the side of the road for a moment letting cars whizzed past me at incredible speeds. I shook my head heavily before listen to slow worried breath coming in from the other line of the phone. 

I could tell that whatever he had to tell me wouldn't be good thing. “There is a guy looking for you says he want a job and he has some information to trade for it. He refuses to leave the gym till you come and see him.” 

I groaned heavily before pulling back onto the road not really paying any mind to Felix as I fixed my eyes on the road. I watched carefully as a black SUV pulled off onto the road before merging into the next lane. Any other time I wouldn't give a damn but with my son, in the car, there is no chance in hell I'm getting into a car accident. 

“I can't do it, whoever he tells him to beat it, I promised Cesar that I would spend the day with him and I plan on keeping my word.” I went to hang up the phone when I heard a angry voice filter into my ear. “Your dad told me to tell you to do it, the guy that wants to talk to you, knows who dropped a dime on you and the old man. If it wasn't for your lawyer you would have gone to jail.”

I snarled viciously as I thought back to about 8 years ago, somehow the police got some information on the inner workings of my family operation and let's just say that it didn't work out that well.

My old man and I got pinched and that wasn't a good time. I think that up until the last court date the whole family was stressing. Thank god for my lawyer she is the most amazing person in the world. She also happens to be one of my sisters.

“I'll give him three minutes then whether he has something to say or not I'm leaving, I am spending the day with my kid no matter what anyone else thinks.” I hung up the phone before taking a right down Springdale. 

On either side of the road were mom and pop kind of business. Like the dinner on the left side of the street, while on the other side of the cross the walk away stood Joe’s Gym. Joe’s name was illuminated with a gold sign while the y in gym flickered on and off every few seconds. 

Its where my dad took me to learn how to box, it's also where I take Caesar to box. Despite what my mother tells me about him being too young. Everyone knows what that gym means to my family. 

So if you ever need to find out where one of us is you just go to the gym and ask Joe who happen to be a family friend. I pulled into the parking lot while nothing stood out much. But a black unmarked SUV the same one that had cut me off early. Other than that the usually packed parking lot was litter with a few cars here and there. 

“Papi this isn't the zoo.”His voice sounded disappointed but not shocked and I hated the fact that my son thought that I really wasn't going to stick to my word. I slowly got out of the car, walking to the back passenger door of my black dodge challenger. 

As my hand curled around the ice cold handle I shiver before swinging the door open to see a pouting Caesar. His arms folded definitely over his chest as his lower lip poked out and his puppy dog eyes appeared. 

“Don't act like that Cesar, we are going to be in there for a few minutes then we will be on our way. I promise you that okay?” I heard him let out a light scoff as he undid his belt. Raising his arm up towards to me as his leather jacket started to crinkle. “You always make promises you can't keep.” 

Damn he sound like Beth or worse my mother, I gripped Caesar tiny waist slightly as I pulled him close to my chest. Trying to replace all the warmth he just lost from getting out of the car. The cold Detroit air is nothing compared to the warm weather that Mexico is having right now. Which is usually where we spent our winters. I pulled his hat out of my pocket before gently placing it on his head as I walked casually into the gym. 

I was instantly hit with stale air as sweat and body ord clung to the air as it belonged there. As I made my into the gym I noticed the sign in desk, Joe was sitting in plush leather seat, his deep gray eyes were trained on someone off to the side. His black hair seemed to get thinner and his hairline receded further than the last time that I saw him nearly a week ago. “Hey, Joe I heard that there is someone looking for me.” 

I watched his head snapped up to attention as his attention return that to a boy for a moment before giving me his undivided attention. A grumpy smile took over his face as he jerked his head to the same gringo that he was looking at before.

He didn't look like anything special, he had pale beady eyes, and a cunning smile as sweat dripped down his back as he worked on his jabs at the punching bag. “He made a gym membership just to see you.” 

Joe's gravely voice filled my ears as I noticed the little bitch turned when he felt more than one pair of eyes on him. As our gazes met, I could see his hungry gaze from here and there is something about him that screamed cop. There is no way that I was letting him anywhere near me. 

I looked down at Caesar's wide brown eyes looking from me to the white boy before his nose crinkled in disgust. “Papi he's a cop” I laughed lightly before kissing him temple gently as I moved further in the gym I noticed a silver bench off to the side. I sighed heavily I didn't want Caesar hearing this crap. 

I place Caesar gently on his the floor, letting his high tops slammed against the pavement as he looked up at me. His arms still rise in outrage as I saw this glimmer in his eyes. I watched his hands close and opened again forcing a smile to form on my face. “Sit there I will be done in a minute then we can go I swear to god.” 

I looked down at him do his lips pressed into a O in shock and as his eyes dropped down I could see the doubt but joy in his eyes. “Papi you know that if you are lying you're going to go to hell.” I laughed before nodding my head out the bench. “Go sit down I will be down in 5 minutes tops.” 

I watched him struggled to lift himself off of the ground as he placed himself on the bench and I couldn’t help the smile that spread on my face. Man, I didn't know you could love someone so much till he was born. I turned back to look at that white boy and all that joy whipped away from my face as I saw red. 

I slowly made my way over to him my muscle tense as my hands wanted nothing more than to wrap around his neck and choke the life out of him. Though I'm sure that wouldn't do either of us any good. So I did my best to steady my angry heartbeat as I got within reaching distance. 

I shoved my hands deep into my pocket as my hands twitch with a burning need to kill him. But I left my Glock at home there is no way that I'm going to keep my son in the same car like a gun that has at least 10 bodies on it that I know of or can remember. “So you're Rio? Who's the kid?”

I snarled angrily at his rude tone as my eyes taken no wonder he knows who narked on me, he works for the government. Man, this pig is way to dumb for his own good if he really thinks that I wouldn't notice the black van. I sighed heavily as I looked around for a moment open for the most part the gym was empty. Other than the staff they wasn't really anyone here. Then again it way too early in the morning to be boxing. 

“Watch yourself, now tell me what I want to know?” I looked at him as my eyes narrowed into two little slits, all I could think about was all that time I spent in bullshit court. The worry that when I go to sleep,  I would get raided again because some asshole thought that they could stab me in the back. Seeing my ex-wife's eyes filled with tears as I was yanked into the back of a DPD curiser. 

That was hell and I have done everything possible to make sure that no one in my family is going to have to deal with that bullshit ever again. “First you going to give me a job” I scoffed angrily as I tipped my head back while keeping my eyelids half closed. Allowing for me to take in bits and pieces of information so that I could take in the most details. 

I didn't want to miss a single detail about him because when I got dine he is going to regret thinking that he can play me. Well, at any rate, this confirms my suspicion I have had since 8 years ago. Whoever ratted on me and my papi out either died or is no longer in the crew. I wonder who it was. I will have to go over it with Rafa later.

“Nope and the next time that they want a cop to get all up in my business try it do it on a day that I'm not supposed to be spending time with my son.” I want to walk away when I felt my heart crawl in my throat. Pain welled in my chest as a growl started to vibrate in my chest. On the silver bench were I expected to see my son. 

All I got was emptiness, no one was there, even now my eyes stared blankly at the bench, while my heart pounded loudly in my ears. I jogged over to the sign-in desk to see that he wasn't here bugging Joe. I even had a perfect line of sight of my car and I still didn't see anything. “Calm down Rio” 

Joe's annoying clam voice made me want to punch him, as I turned back to look at him there was another skinny looking kid standing next to him. I don't know who the kid is but I could see him looking guilty at his feet. He looked around for a moment before finally meeting my eyes. “I just want to start by saying that I didn't know he is your kid and second he told me to tell you that he got hungry and went to the diner.” 

I snarky angry, man that boy, and what the hell did he mean that he didn't know that was my kid. I don't know if he is blind but the last time that I checked me and Caesar looked almost identical in every way. I snarled under my breath as I walked across the street not bothering to move my car. 

The cool air brushed against my skin but I couldn't stop my racing heart, he is the only thing that I'm worried about right about now. He is my everything I don't care if he went the diner that isn't going to stop some perv from kidnapping him and I would have to test his city apart if that happened. I'm not going to calm down till he in front of me. 

I jogged hapharzdly across the street not bothering to look at either side if they wanted to hit me then hit me but after I get to my kid. I took in a deep breath not even bother to look at the name of the diner. It's the only diner that is in walking distance for a five-year-old he had to be here. I slammed open the glass door as my eyes scanned carefully over each person. 

I don't think that I even made it over the entire dinner when I started it cures wildly under my breath in Spanish. Then I heard he's excited little voice call out to me. “ Papi, I'm over here.” As my heart finally slowed down I shifted my eyes to see him sitting in a booth by himself with a cup of juice sitting pleasantly in front of him. God, this kid is going to lead me to a early grave with stress alone. 

I weave in and out of seat letting my anxiety leave my body as anger started to warm up all of my muscle. The hell was this kid thinking he could have gotten hit by a car or kidnapped. I wanted to yell and scream at him but I'm just glad that he is alright. I collapsed heavily in the booth as I noticed his smug little grin but all I could do was lecture him. It's better than yelling my head off. 

“Caesar how many times have I told you to stay in my line of sight. What were you thinking leaving the gym, if you were hungry why didn't you tell me?” My voice came out exhausted and ragged. He was only gone for a minute or two but I was already exhausted from worry and panic. This kid can rile me up likes no one's business. 

When I looked up he had this smug smile on his face as he bought out his puppy dog eyes, but if he thought that was going to work this time that he is dead wrong. “I would have but you looked busy, but I told the guy where you can find me.” He folded his arm over his chest as he looked down at his lap. Damn this kid, I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. It really is too hard to be mad at something this cute.  But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. “I even got you coffee and you can't say gracias, I’m going to tell tia that your being means to me.”

That would be the nail in my coffin if Rafa found out that I let her favorite and only nephew out of my sight and go to a dinner all by himself she would shoot me and dump my body in a barrel of acid. So instead I just let out a clipped laugh as I noticed that there were more than a few eyes on me. 

My heart dropped with a saw her cold cobalt stare I never told her about Caesar and I'm sure that she is livid. We have been together for a few months now and even though she has come over my house.  
 The only place she has been are my room, the kitchen, and the living room. Caesar was always at my mom's house at the time. I don't want her around him, I wasn't even sure that we were going to be serious. 

Now that I am sure I'm still nervous to bring her around him if he doesn't like her or doesn't get along with her. Or if anything goes wrong in any way my ex-wife could use that as a way to worm back into my life. Into our lives and I refuse to let that happen, I don't give a damn if she gave birth to him she is nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo esperar para ver los tigres=I cant wait to see the tigers  
> “Caesar entregarlo o no vamos a ir al zoológico= Caesar give me the phone or we aren't going to the zoo


	3. Truth Comes Out

 

Rio POV 

I watched Ruby gently slammed down Caesar's plate, thick and fluffy pancakes with light navy blue spots. While he struggles to reach the syrup that was on my side of the table. Thick malaise brown oil slick sat just out of Caesar reach. It forces a light smile on my face as I watched him. 

I let my hand slid across the table to grip the silver handle of the syrup before moving it gently to the table just with reach of his tiny chubby little hands. His fingers wiggled in concentration as his tiny hand finally curled securely around the silver handle. All the way a trump smile for me on his face like I wasn't the one that moved it for him. 

His eyes lit up a bright brown and I did my best to block out the hateful stares coming from Beth. While Annie gave me this dumb ass look while lips pursed into an O. Ruby, on the other hand, was busy with other customers thank god for that. They work for me only my most loyal men even get to be in the same room as my little boy. 

Speaking of, as I looked down to see Caesar douching his light tan pancakes till they were nothing but a stack of brown syrup. I couldn't even smell the blueberries anymore. “Caesar no mas,mijo give me that.” 

He frowned as he stuck out his tongue at me forcing a slight pang of anger to rise in my chest. Along with embarrassment if there is one thing that I always lose at its is arguments with Caesar. You would think that I would have no problem putting my foot down but he is a chip off of the old block. 

He knows exactly what buttons to push and how to get his way and sadly I don't think that I have ever won an argument with this kid. But after a moment he handed over the clear glass just leaving me to wonder how I got into this mess in the first place. I groaned as I slipped further into the seat rubbing my head as I thought about tonight. It was supposed to be another drop but hell if I'm actually going to make it. 

Caesar can wipe me to the point that I can't even move anymore. “Papi we are still going to go to the zoo right. You're promised.” I slide open my eyes just watching him try it cut his pancakes but every time he tried his knife slipped into the syrup. While a cute little pout/frown formed on his face. “Dalo aquí” I held my hand out while he scrunched up his eyebrows but handed it over without a fight. 

I gripped the slippery slim piece of metal in my hand as this slippery slick syrup made my fingers stick together as I slid deep into the soft buttery pancakes. I looked up to see Caesar looking up at me with excited eyes. 

As I cut his pancakes into neat little triangle I could see the joy in his eyes but I'm sure that is just for the zoo trip. But even as I smiled down at him all I could think is that Beth is going to kill me. As I handed over the deep brown triangle shaped pancakes I spoke in a practiced voice. “Hurry mijo or the Tigers are going to be all gone by the time that you get there.” 

With both the joy and enthusiasm that you would expect from any other 5-year old that is about to go to the zoo. I smile to myself as I leaned back into the seat. Content or just watch him eat. Sometimes watching him were the best parts of my day. Then in a blink of eyes, he was all done with his food. Nothing but a puddle of syrup remain. I don't think that I had ever seen him eat so much in such a short time. But I guess that he really wanted to see those tigers. 

_ A few hours later _

I glance in the rearview mirror to see that Caesar was knocked out, dead to the world which meant that I could put him to bed and go to bed myself. That was till I looked toward the front windshield where I saw a busty redhead glaring at me. Her cobalt blue eyes a mix between enraged and filled with pain. Which I could get but it's not like she ever asked if I had kids so she couldn't really get mad now could she. 

I watched her for a moment not really knowing what to say as my headlights illuminated her rigid form. I'm sure that she wanted to yell and scream and hit me. Which meant that I was using Caesar as a human shield. She is a mom she would never hit a kid if they didn’t do anything wrong to her. Then again she is white so I doubt that she has ever beaten her kids, she probably just gives them timeouts. 

I smirked to myself as I heard Caesar soft snores in the background, as I slowly turned the key, reducing the engine to a dull hum before it cut out. The lights lit up the car with a soft golden glow as I opened my door. Causing slight beeping sound to go off. As I closed my door I made sure that the car didn't jolt even a little bit, I don't have the energy to put Caesar down for the second time. 

As I circled around the car I could feel Beth's ice cold stare as her eyes sent chills down my spine. How mad could she really be at this point, you know what I don't want to know. The last time that I pisted her off she tried to have me arrested, so not cool by the way. 

I reached the right passenger door opening it lightly as Ces eyes moved rapidly under his closed lids. I unblocked his car seat gently a a content smile formed on his face. It brought a smile to my face and warmth to my heart. I lifted him gently out of the seat as I grabbed the soft plush stuffed cat. It’s black and orange stripes littered the cat as fierce gold eyes stared back at me. 

It looks like a tiger doesn't get me wrong and the fabrics used is definitely soft, but it definitely wasn't worth the 30 dollars I paid for it. But Caesar really wanted it and when he pulled out those puppy dog eyes I just knew that if I didn't get it for him that he would be heartbroken. There you have it, I’m a complete pushover when it comes to my kid. 

I shook my head sadly as I tucked the tiger under Caesar's arms and as if on instinct he snuggled the tiger close to him as he places the tigers head firmly against his chest. I had to resist the urge to laugh as I slowly closed the car door before making my way over to the house door. I could see Beth trailing after me as she gripped my keys from my back pocket. I could hear the jingle of them as she swiftly moves to the front door. 

Turning the key in both the sterling silver lock and the gold padlock before pushing the black oak door open. The warmth hit me as I moved slowly and carefully into the house. I didn't want to trip and land on poor Caesar. Even as I made my way up the stairs I kept one hand firm on the back sleek banter as I made my way to the second floor. 

It didn't take long to make my way down the long white winding hallway until I was standing in front of a baby blue door. I pushed the door open to be met with a tidy room. All of Caesar toys were placed in a deep black and blue trunk off to the side. Which does not seem likely but I think I clean his room at least 3 times a day. While his tv and Xbox hung on the wall and I know what you are thinking, it was my idiot brother’s idea. 

Safe to say that he plays it every chance that he gets, I had to put a lock on it so that he can only play for 2 hours. Which Caesar doesn't like very much which leads to tantrums and asswhopings. I shook my head sadly as I turned to see Beth nowhere in sight. So it didn't take long for me to place Ceaser gently on the bed. 

I really didn't feel like putting him in pj so as I slipped off his shoes before slowly creeping toward my room. Only to see Beth sitting patiently on the bed, staring intently at her phone. She didn't even bother to look at me as I made my way to my closet gripping a black v-neck. I walked back to Caesar rooms, he sat wide and alert. God no 

His tiger was tucked firmly under his right arm as his left hand balled up into a chubby little fit trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. “Brazos arriba hijo” He lifted his arms up without fail, I guess he is ready for bed. I smile a little to myself as I too took his hoodie off throwing it to the floor in a forgotten heap. I could grab it later. 

As I took his pants off I could feel someone at my back that I knew that had to be Beth. “You need to go to the bathroom?” I watched Caesar shake his head now sleepy before I pulled shirt over his head. “Alright Ces, the amo hijo.” His mouth slit open as he yawned heavily before crawling back under the sheets. “Are you going to tuck me in.” I laugh but nodding my head gently as I turn him into a little baby burrito. 

I shifted the lights off as I place a gentle kiss on his forehead if anything he is the lucky one he gets to go to sleep not me. “Night papi te amo” I smirked before walking out of the room. No time to face the wrath of Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalo aquí=give it here  
> no mas=no more  
> mijo/hijo=son  
> Brazos arriba hijo=Arms up


	4. Lies Or the Truth Which One

Beth POV 

As they walked out of the diner, Caesar held tightly to his father's shoulder as he gave me a pleasant smile. His dazzling teeth shining as the light reflected off of them. He seemed too cute for words. Not that I had any words to share at least not any pleasant ones, how could he lie to me all this time? 

How was it even possible? How did I not see him all the times that I spent sleeping in his house? Cooking him dinner and breakfast before we...oh my god could he have been in the house while we were having sex. 

That thought hunted my mind as I heard someone calling my name but they seemed far away. Either that or I'm losing it, “Hello earth to Beth.” I blinked my eyes a few times as my cluttered mind started to clear. “Can you believe that? Do you think that is why he hasn't been to the last couple of meetings? He had parent-teacher conferences or something.” 

I looked up from my thoughts to see Annie staring at me wide eye in pure unadulterated shock, while Ruby declared that she is going on her break. Even as she jogged her way over to her booth I felt numb. I felt betrayed why would he never tell me that, I don't know why he lied but I know that tonight I'm getting answer. 

I shagged my shoulder numb before beginning to stare off into space just thinking about the different ways that I'm going to make him come clean. The girls, on the other hand, were thinking of way that they can use this to their advantage. Like to get a better cut or if they can get out of the game entirely. 

But it's not like I want out, I get my cut plus Rio basically buys me anything that I want including some very nice jewelry for me and toys for the kids. Which makes sense now that I think about it. I'm sure that he spoils Caesar the same way. I signed heavily before turning my attention or Ruby. She was the one that wanted out not us and I'm sure that I knew why. 

“How are you and Stan” I looked at her watching as her brown eyes widen in shock before I saw all her tears and emotion swelling in her eyes. Her massacre started to run slightly as she dabbed her eyelashes gently. 

“He let me back in the house but then he left, whenever he comes around and the kid asks him why. He just gives me this dirty look then lies to their face claiming that he has to work late on a case.” 

I sank further into my seat it seems like I'm not the only one that is having a shit love life lately.  “Though I should be lucky that he didn't tell the cops that we were the ones that hit that store. So I guess his growing hate is worth it so that we don't all go to jail. I'm sure that if Rio knew that a cop knew what we did he would drop us like a sack of hammers. Which is why we should levy this against him. I’m sure that his wife or baby mama doesn't know about what he does when he has their son.” 

I looked at her with both shock and something else maybe anger that formed in my heart that had to be the dumbest thing that she has said and I doubt that Rio’s baby mama as she so eloquently put it knows about all of this. Or at least has some idea about all of this. I sighed before turning to look at the passing cars for a minute before turning back to look at Annie and then Beth. 

“I need the money so if you are going to blackmail him into getting out that is on you. But I won't be a part of it, I learned my lesson about turning against him. Guys…” 

I made sure that my voice as a low meaning whisper as I spoke in a warning tone, “We barely made it out of it with our head still attached to our necks.” I know that I'm being dramatic but I had it really sell it. I knew that our lives were not in danger the minute that Rio swept me up in that passionate kiss. 

“Yeah about that how did you get him to take us back instead of cutting us lose and then killing us. I mean it would have been a lot easier than whatever you had to do to get him to change his mind.” Annie’s skeptical voice force shifters down my spine as her calculating gray eyes scanned over my face before resting her eyes on my chest. While a look of both pride and issue formed on her face. “God, you slept with him, didn't you? I didn't think that you had it in you?” 

I gagged before slowly rising from my seat I'm so not going to listen to this, not that it was a lie but it wasn't exactly it was a few hours after I tried to shoot Dean. I glared angrily at Annie trying to put as much venom and hatred in my cool blue stare as I could. “I didn't sleep with him, I just told him that if he thought that he nearly escaped the cops the first time that killing a white housewife and her friend would look suspect.” 

I give both of them a calculating stare trying to figure out how much of what they believe but my voice was pretty much steady so I think that they bought it. Hell, I almost bought it, I gave both of them a tight smile before shifting my gaze to the clear glass door. “I'm going to go, I have to pick the kids up I will see you at the drop.” 

_ A Few Hours Later  _

I can't believe this shit, I leaned firmly in Caesar’s doorway, as he spoke to his father in Spanish, I could see this small grin forming on Rios' face as he silently staked out of the room. Slipping narrowly through the doorway before creeping down his steps. I'm sure that the conversation we were about to have wouldn't be a pleasant one. He probably doesn't want Caesar to here. 

I hate to say it but I loved seeing Rio like this, a soft caring pushover, it is so different than the sides of Rio I have seen. Sure he can be soft and loving but I have never seen him so laid back and unguarded before. Not till little Caesar walked into our lives.

I looked around for me moment as Rio walked down the dimly lit hall till he was walking into a medium size room. A gold light flooded the room as I looked to see Rio collapsed heavily in a recliner chair. I took the moment to look around and I don't think that I have ever seen this room before. 

To my back was a large oak door which was still ajar, I close it lightly as I noticed the bright golden lights. I looked around for a moment before seeing a couch off to the side with stacks of papers held in a neat white pile at the edge of the chaise lounge. 

Next to it sat an end table with a deep brown lab with a white shade, while the chocolate brown wall gave the room this warm airy feel as I looked to the center of the room to see a deep ashwood desk sitting in front of Rio. Who was leaning deep in his soft red leather chair, his thumbs massaged his temple as he gave me this word glance? 

“Alright let's hear it, tell me how much of a lying sack of shit I am” I looked at him shocked as I really saw him for the first time since this morning. His raspy tired voice filled the vacant air. 

I sighed heavily before collapsing in the chase lounge. Just watching his exhausted form for a moment before speaking in a gentle voice. “I want to know why you lied and the whole backstory about this woman. Am I going to have to worry about her coming after me for going near you or her kid.” 

He snarled in disgust at the words her and kid, I don’t why, there had to be some bad blood. He took in a heavy breath holding it for a moment before he exhaled. His whole body seemed to deflate as his eyes grew cold and hateful as he looked around for a moment.

“I used to be married to a woman named Maria, she is Colombian and my mom always told me that a colombianas were crazy though I never did listen till Maria got pregnant after that shit just fell apart. We both agreed that she would stay out of crime and the life. I thought that it was a unified decision, at least it was while she was pregnant but...”

His voice cracked in rage as he looked up from his hands to meet my gaze, my heart pounded when I saw the hatred in his eyes as he glared at me. I could tell that some of that hatred was directed towards me for making him relieve his pain.

“But a week after we brought Caesar home she got pinched. They told her that she could spend up to 45 years in jail unless she made a deal. I didn't want anything to do with her, she knew that one of us had to be there for Caesar and she willing betrayed that.” 

“If that wasn't bad enough she started to rat out my childhood friends, my family, anyone that she knew the dirt on she told the FBI about. She almost ratted me out but thought that it would be bad karma.” 

He scoffed angrily as he slowly started to rise from his leather seat slowly stalking over to me. His body posture seems tight and dangerous as he collapsed on the lounge. Laying his head contently in my lap as he counted it retell their history. 

Not once making eyes contact with him and instead, he opted to close his eyes and pretending that I didn't even exist. “After that instead of getting 45 years she got 3. While she was locked up I had one of my sisters who happens to be a lawyer file some motions and within a week I was visiting my newly made ex-wife. Telling her that she lost all rights to our son and never to come around us ever again when he gets out. She just got out 2 years ago and she has been fighting the judge's ruling from 5 years ago.” 

I stared at him wide eye that would make sense of why I haven't met him, he didn't want to give her a reason to get equal custody. I sighed heavily before running my hands through his buzz cut. “Is there anything else I should know while I'm here.” I knew that my voice still seems a little hurt and upset but just because he had a good reason didn't mean that I am pleased with what he did. “I am a triplet if that makes you even the slightest bit upset it's not really my fault.” I looked down at Rio’s exhausted brown eyes that end began to turn a dark obsidian. 

I let out a laugh before I noticed a frown tugging at the corner of his lips, he is serious. “Really?” I looked at him for a moment with skepticism and doubt shining in my eyes and dripping in my tone as I spoke to him. 

“Yeah I and Jose are identical but we all call him Johnny, there is an awkward story. Then there is Rafa short for Rafaela. My sister, who looks nothing likes us.” He grinned to himself “Thank god Maria didn't have triplets I don't think that I could handle three Caesars. Then there are my younger sisters who are identical twins and my brother who is still in high school.” 

I stared at him in pure shock for a minute how does one person have that many kids. “So you mom had 6 kids. I'm dying with just 4 I have no clue had any women could handle a set of triples and a set of twins and then have another son. Jeez, I would have quit after the first set of kids.” Rio let out a bellowing laughter as he spoke to me in an amused voice.

“Mexicans have big families. My bother Johnny actually has a daughter the same age as Caesar they were even born on the same day so they are kinda like twins and Rafa has a kid to born on the same day as Caesar and Luna except he’s only a year old.” 

I didn't really know how to respond to that, thank god I didn't have it when I hear a door opening to the room. When I shifted my head I could see Caesar walking in with his dad's oversized t-shirt on and a stuffed tiger tucked firmly under his arm. 

“Papi you woke me up” Rio groaned before slowly rise off of the couch holding his arms out as Caesar ran into them. Snuggling close to his dad's chest as he let out a potent little purr. “Come on” 

Rio hefted Caesar in one arm while holding out he left for me to take, this smug grin on his face like he practically just fixed all the lies an issue in our relationship by coming clean. But that cute little boy in his arm and that cocky grin made it heard it resit. Not that I'm trying.


	5. There Was A Hit

Rio POV 

A deep pounding resonated in the air as I stirred from my sleep, as a groan escaped Beth's lips beside me I turned my head to see my alarm clock glowing in bright red numbers. 2:30 am blinked daily as I slowly shift in the bed allowing the thick black comfort to slip from my bare chest. 

Forcing cold chills to go down my spine as I looked around my room which was cloaked in shadows. Maybe I was hearing things, I slowly rose from my bed creeping down the hallway until I was standing in front of Caesar’s door. My heart beat softly in my chest as I cracked open the door lightly. 

I could hear Caesar's soft snores as he looked content as he snuggled closer to his new tiger. It has to be a dream, a smile grace my lips as I slowly made my way into his room. Just to make sure that he was okay. As I knelt down next to his bed I could hear this pounding sound again, only this time it seemed more urgent than the time before.

If they didn't stop they were going to wake him up. Man, this is some bullshit, I jogged out of the room at full speed. Being careful not to trip down the stairs as my feet thunder agnust the carpet floor.

I stalked down the hallway as shadows fell over picture covering the hallways. Within a few moments, I was standing in front of my door, that shook and vibrated as a fist hit roughly against it. I looked around the room for a moment before grabbing my gun that was hidden under a pile of sweatshirt and jackets. 

I hear the cock back of my gun as my finger curled around the cool metal tiger as my left hand flicked the safety off. My heart pounded in my ears as I counted to three in my head. 1. My hand curled around the golden nob. 2. As I twisted my wrist to the right hearing a click of the tumblers. 3. I swung the door open with my gun level to the intruders head. 

“The fuck took you so long, dammit Rio put the gun down.” I groaned a the annoying sound of my own voice. I glare heavily at my idiot brother Johnny as he gave me a threatening glare. 

“Why the hell should I? You almost woke Ceasar up what the hell do you want at 2 am.” I let my hand hesitated for a minute before flipping my guns safety back on and allowing Johnny to walk in the house. 

His brown eyes looked over my tired attire, I wasn't wearing anything but a pair of sweats. As I looked him up and down I could tell that he had it just get out of bed too. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts with a zip up hoodie. “Why didn't you answer your phone you idiot get dressed we go to go.” I looked up to the banister where I heard moment. I couldn't see who it was whether it was Caesar or Beth. 

But I didn't hear the creaking of the stairs so whoever they were they weren't coming downstairs. “Rio comes back it is” I let out a groaned it was Beth man this is not how I want her to meet my brother. “I can’t I got to go, look after Cesar, I'll be back in a few hours.” I ran into the hallway closet slipping on a pullover blue hoodie before grabbing my chancletas before jogging out of the house. 

As the door slammed with a final thud I noticed that there was someone else in the black Escalade. Sitting in the driver's seat was Rafa I'm sure she is the reason that Johnny is even up right now. I collapsed heavily in the backseat as Johnny took the back seat. The smell of leather filled my nose as I looked around. No one else was in the car what could the emergency be.

Before I could even say a word Rafa took off like a bat outta hell, the black escalades try screeched against the wet asphalt as the rain started to drop out of the sky. Like someone was just dropping buckets of water on top of the car. Thunder cracks in the sky while in the distance the sky lit up with bright purple thunder. 

“So does someone want to tell me what is going on?” Rafa looked up at me in the rearview mirror, her cold gray eyes told me that now is not the time. But what the fuck I didn't want to show up and not know what the hell is going on. I turned my attention to Johnny who let out a heavy breath like he had been asking the same question and still hasn't gotten an answer yet.

“Seriously hermana are you going to explain what happened?” Rafa let out another heavy sigh but didn't really say anything of substance. The tires glide over the road effortlessly as she pulled up to a stop in front of a bright red cherry light. The barren roads stared back at us as she finally started to speak. 

Her Spanish accent filling the car as her usually light and airy tone turned grave and cold. “I was working late with papi, he asked me to make someone disappear when we got into a shootout. I don't know who they are but papi does. They hit three of our bases and there is word form Méjico they thought that they could hit the family compound when papi wasn't there.”

I slid into my seat as my head hit the back of my seat numbly, who would be dumb enough to attack us? I mean really they have to be out of their mind. Was papi hurt? Was it an enemy cartel? What the hell is going on? “Are you sure that it wasn't the FBI” I know that they have been looking into my branch of the cartel but maybe they branched out to the other parts of the organization. 

“Nah I would have heard about it, I didn't waste all my time earning a position in the FBI for shit like this to happen and we not know about it.” I looked at Johnny who spoke in venomous voice. “Or maybe they learned that you are really just working a guns trafficker angel and you are just using them as a cover,” I spoke in a rag filled voice of my own. 

Johnny snapped his head back and glared at me as venom filled in his eyes within a second I saw his arm go for his waistband so I did the same. Both of our guns cocked back at the same time as my eyes raked over his locked jaw. His eyes widen with rage as he glared at me. “Like hell cabrón, it's probably because your loser as got locked up a couple of weeks ago.” 

The car jerked to a violent stop and Rafa hopped out of the car, the dark midnight sky surrounded us but I wasn't going to risk taking my eyes off of my brother for a minute.“Knock it off the both of you.” 

Papi’s thick accent sent chills down both of our spines as we turned to see dad standing in front of my door. My window was roll downed, man how did I not noticed that. Papi piercing gray eyes glared between me and Johnny before letting out a fierce growl that forced fear to crawl into my heart. 

“Don't make me tell you again come on?” He opened my door not really giving me a chance to tell him no when he grabbed me by the back of my neck and dragging me out of the car. “Jose doesn't make me come in there.” 

Papi grabbed my Smith and weston out of my hand before flipping the safety back on and throwing into the back of the car. He cocked his brows as Johnny finally gave him a look of surrounded and dropped his gun at his feet before hopping out of the car. Of course, Rafa was nowhere to be seen, god she is such a traitor for that. 

Papi bones crushing grip started to loosen allowing me to work out of his grasp, as he gave both of us a look of rage as Rafa spoke from the shadows. “Papi I told you to take it easy.” I look down at dad’s right arm to see a thick wrap bandage around his arm. 

The once white presence cloth dyed a deep red. “If your brothers weren't such idiots then I wouldn't have it overwork myself. Come on you three are the last ones.” 

I watched him sulk off to a large black warehouse with no windows but a glass roof, though I guess that is one big window. I turned towards Rafa raising my eyebrows, silent question shining in my eyes as she shook her head sadly.

“Papi got shot along with a few of our guys most of them are fine. I treated them myself and then the others started to come in complaining about something similar, papi told me to come to get you guys.” 

I nodded my head slowly taking in her depressed voice before running to catch up with Johnny and Rafa. Both with stone cold looks on their face, I get that being calm right now is a good thing. But the two of them are the most hotblooded in the family so it's a shock that they aren't going after the guy that did this. 

I was hit with blinding lights forcing my eyes to adjust when they did I recognize a few people standing off to the side. Each of them from their own respect branches. My family ran a cartel in Mexico. Most cartels just do drugs or money or both. 

But our grandpa had a bigger grand plan than that. I run the money, my idiot brother Johnny is a weapons dealer and gun smuggler. Rafa makes people disappear permanently, snitches, enemies, allies. She even makes evidence disappear if needed. 

As my eyes ran over the room I noticed my other sisters Marisol who is our lawyer she basically gets us all off no matter how guilty we are. Standing next to her is her twin sister they are identical in every way but their eyes. Marisol has gray eyes while Magdalena has deep brown. Magdalena runs the smuggling branch of the cartel. People like immigrants looking for a better life, drugs, animals anything really. 

There were a few other people here that I didn't know but at the moment my eyes were drawn to dad who slowly walked to the center of our circle. Letting his eyes run over each one of us before resting them on Johnny. 

“I know a lot of you think that this is Jose fault but it isn't, an enemy cartel in Mexico who also works stateside did this. Los demonios, I'm heading down with some of our guys to talk to the boss until then. Ricardo, Rafael, Jose, the three of you will make the decisions in my absence. It must be a majority vote no matter the issue no matter if it is in one of the branches outside of your sector.” 

He spoke in a dangerous tone but his whole body radiated power and respect, he is the kind of man that when he talks you listen unless you want to die. I nodded my head slightly as I watched Johnny do the same thing from the corner of my eye. Rafa, on the other hand, let out an exhausted huff as she twirled her shiny black curl in between two of her fingers. 

After a few minutes of silence, papi looked at the three of us before walking out of the room not saying a word. “Johnny think that you can see what the FBI has on these devils.” I look over to Rafa she is already in the zone. I just wanted to get back to bed, I reach my hand into my pocket to feel nothing but the soft cotton of my pants. Right, I left my phone at home it's probably still on the nightstand.

“Yeah I can do that, Rio” I look up from my thought to hear my brother demanding voice, I could tell that he wanted something from me.I’m sure that it was an apology and I would have given him one if it wasn't for the fact that he is being so smug about being right. So instead I turn my head to Rafa giving her a warning glare before speaking in an exhausted voice. “I need a ride home you drove me here.” 

She let out her own sigh before looking at Johnny whose lips curled in disgust as he started to sulk his way over to me I guess that he didn't like it that I totally ignore him. I felt my muscle tighten in anticipation as I waited for him to come at me. Rafa on the other hand always the pacemaker walked in between the two of us. “How about we get some breakfast.” 

I snarled in rage I didn't want to do shit but head to bed and make sure that my kid is alright. After hearing this shit after seeing papi this wound up there is no way that I'm going to simply eat breakfast and chill with my siblings. I walked out of the room not saving a word but I could hear Johnny running after me. 

I hoped in the car before he could say a word to me, leaning contently in the backseat as the smell of leather filled my nose along with antiseptic. Two car doors slammed causing the car to shake, but I kept my eyes close. Just drifted in and out of consciousness when I heard the car pull to a jolting stop my sister's voice filled my ears. “Come on” 

I hear two doors slam before slowly opening my eyes, the pale morning sun of Detroit hit my eyes as I noticed we were sitting in form of a Mexican cafe that our dad used to take us to when we were kids. I sighed heavily before hopping out of the car. I thought that I told them that wanted to go home.

I jogged across the black street before making it to the glass door with the words  **_Mariana’s cafe_ ** printed on the door in bold brown letters. Man. I groaned slightly before walking into the cafe to see my brother and sister sitting comfortably in a booth. Rafa’s piercing gray eyes threatened me, saying play nice or else. I growled before sluggish making my way over to her. “What time is it?” 

I choose the left side of the booth next to my sister, her gray eyes scanned something on the table not once looking up at me. I'm sure that she was looking at the menus but my eyes are drawn to Johny who was giving me a hateful stare.

“The both of you are acting like Luna and Caesar. Both of you get over it, we are triplets no one is going to have our backs as we do. So shake hands and drop it or I will call mamá to deal with you two.” 

I grumbled under my breath and Johnny did the same the both of saying incoherent threats before nodding our head. “Sorry for blaming you and being a dick, now Rafa will you tell me what time it is. I got to be home before Caesar wakes up.” 

I watched her roll eyes before looking at Johnny with a sly grin. “Why the both of you have new plaything watching your kids so I think you can spend a few minutes with your favorite sister.” Her joyful tone returned but I could hear the underlying rage. 

As if she was saying if I don't like them, then you will never see them ever again. I sighed before glaring at Johnny, “I hate you so much” He shrugged his shoulder before bursting into joyful laughter.

“I wasn't going to be the only one to get yelled at if I suffer you suffer it's only fair.” How is that even remotely fair, I pulled further into my seat as I folded my arms firmly across my chest. What a dick I can't believe that I apologize to him. 

We were on our way back to my house when I noticed a car that wasn't there before, it looks like a broken down rusted mess. Then from the kitchen window, I peeped a set of gray piercing eyes and blond hair. Dammit, how did Annie find out where I lived. 

I grabbed my gun off of my seat and looked at Rafa and Johnny, both of them looked at me with equal degrees of confusion. I told them about Beth and they knew that she is redhead. All of us slowly stroke out of the car, I'm going to kill that bitch. 


	6. Find My Phone

Annie POV 

I woke up to the sound of an ear-piercing beeping shaking me from my deep slumber on the couch. My pink v-neck clunge to my sweat drenched skin as my wild blond curls whipped around my face. I searched the room as I struggled to see through my blond veil of hair as I slowly rose from the couch. My bones cracked and popping while I swung on my legs the couch. 

Letting my feet land on the plush white carpet as I let my eyes roam lazily around the room till I noticed the reason I am up at… what time is it? I let my eyes shift to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. The midnight black hands pointed to the 6 a the 12. Who the hell is calling me at 6 am? Could it be something to do with Ruby and her idea of blackmailing Rio? Did things go wrong? 

At that thought, I rushed off of a cough to see my phone lighting up small corner of the room. The vibration shook the phone on the end table as the sound of wind chimes filled the air. I had to resist the urge to gag from both rage and disgust as I saw Dean’s name pop up on the phone. You have to be kidding me, this so wasn't worth me having to get up. I collapsed heavily on the couch as I hit the bring green answer button. 

On the other end of the phone, I could hear heavy breathing as the sound of tv blared in the background. He can't be serious, he better not be calling me because he wants to know the plot of some stupid movie. “What do you want Dean? Make it quick.” 

My exhausted yet demanding voice filled the air as I swear I could see Dean rolling his eyes at my antics. “When is Beth coming back? She told me that she was heading to your house for a little bit. To deal with some kind of crisis and that was a couple of hours ago.” 

What is he talking about, I don't have any new crisis. My piece of shit ex-decide that he would drop the cursory case, he was worried that his pretty little housewife would find out that he was slumming it with me. 

Hey! If he wanted to keep his mouth shut to see if I care, he spends a little more time with her and I don't have to keep going to court to fight a losing battle. That way I don't lose my kid and I don't have to keep paying for expensive lawyer bills. Not to say that I am in the free in clear, I am still struggling to afford the tuition for Sadie’s school, plus I still haven't completely paid off all of those consultations with the lawyer. 

So there is no way that Beth said she was going where she was going, “Yeah she ain't here but I will find her for you.” I hit the bright red hang up buttons not letting him say another word. The last thing that I wanted to do is talk to Dean, hell I thought that Rio should have just killed Dean. 

I laid my head back letting my eyes scan my dingy white and yellow roof as I thought about all the places that she would have gone. I knew that if he had gone to see Ruby then she would have told me to meet up with them. Then I heard this pounding at my door shaking the wood as my hinges squeaked. 

Man, what is it with people coming to bug me this early in the morning, it's one first weekend without Sadi and I was trying to sleep him. But of course, something had to get in the way of that. Can a girl just be lazy bum every once in a while? I walked over to the door opening it slightly, not bothering to look in the peephole there would be no point. 

I wasn't really all that shocked when I noticed Ruby deep brown eyes laced with confusion and sleep deprivation as she pushed her way into my apartment. As she sauntered around the room I noticed that she was heading straight to my liquor as she spoke in a rather panicked voice. “Do you think that Rio knew what we were trying not leveraging his son against him? Do you think that is why he took Beth?” 

I rolled my eyes, he’s a gangerbanger, not Superman he couldn’t hear us and I know for a fact that if they took Beth they would have taken us too. “Chill I can use find my phone to get her location there is no need to freak out. Did Dean call you to?” I felt my lips curl in disgust as I spat out the words Dean. 

It's not that I hated the man, it is what he disgusted and repulsed me with every fiber of my being. He is nothing more than a pitiful loser and Beth never should have married him but what do I know.

“Yeah, right after he called you he called me frantic asking where she was? I guess he thinks that Rio did something to her like he beat the living shit out of Dean.” I laughed at the idea for some strange reason Rio has plenty of time to kill Beth and never did. I wonder why? 

I shrugged my shoulder heavily before collapsing back on the couch folding my legs under me as shivers fell from my lips as my ice cold feet hit my exposed skin. Man, my neck is sweaty but my feet are ice cold.

I seriously need to start wrapping my blankets around my feet too. I looked at my phone letting the bright light blind me for a moment as my finger move mechanically.

If there one thing that I knew how to do it found a missing iPhone. I lost mine so many times that I can easily find my phone with my eyes closed. Only this time I was finding Beth’s.

It didn't take long before I knew it I was sitting in front of a 3 story house, it was in a cute little neighborhood. It seemed really nice and quite with a large forest surrounding the little grove of house. 

My eyes were drawn to the thick black door, it really popped compared to the deep red coat of pain and the white trim on the window sills and edges of the roof. Sitting in the driveway was a black dodge charger. The metal gleamed in the pale morning sun as I looked around to see no lights on. 

Most of the curtains were closed but the kitchen window, I could see a granite kitchen island sitting in the middle of the kitchen but other than that there was nothing. No motion and no lights. She must still be sleeping. I'm almost tempted to walk away and let her get her freak on but leaving Dean's with the kids were never a good idea. “Alright I'm going in are you coming?” 

I shifted back to look at Ruby who gave me a skeptical look, both her eyebrows started to shoot up in both confusion and skepticism. I could tell that she didn't feel right going into someone else house. Or stopping Beth from getting some, but this way everyone is put at ease and plus I want to know if the guy she is sleeping with is hot. 

I hopped out of the car, the rusted door screeched as I slammed it shut forcing the car to jolt before Ruby got out right behind me. I guess that she decided to make her mind up, as I crept closer to the house. I could hear crying, like a small child, ooh could she have a love child with someone else. 

I laugh at the idea this is Beth we are talking about, annoying, responsible Beth, I grumbled under my breath as I looked around for a moment before knocking on the door. Beth’s gentle and frazzled voice entered the air in a few seconds. 

“I will be right there.” A few minutes later I could hear the unlocking of tumblers as the door peeked open. I could just barely make out Beth shocked eyes, her usually bright blue eyes looked a dark cobalt she stared at me in shock and confusion. “The hell are you doing here.” 

I could hear light whimpers as she pushes the door opened wide enough for us to walk in, I jumped into the house without another thought, as my eyes took in the front room.

I am shocked at how elgaent it looked. Off to the right of the front room stood a heavy black carpet staircase with a cold sleek black banister. The plain white walls were decorated with family photos of people who I have never seen before in my life.    

Off to the right stood a door that most likely was a closet the frame is way to slim for it to be another room. I shook my head for a moment taking in the pristine clean house. Man if they had a small kid how did they keep this place this clean. “I want papi!!!!” I heard sniffles as a whiney Spanish laced voice enter the air from another room. 

Beth took out her phone as she moved into the living room to talk to someone but I didn't bother or follow her. I walked slowly down the hallway the golden light bounce and reflected off of the white wall making it seem bright and opened. 

As I walked down the hallway I noticed the kitchen from the window. The granite countertops extended to all the countertops plus the island. Off to the side, I could see a deeply rich and smooth mineral slab it had to be some kind of cutting block. 

I went closer to look at it when I noticed the large double door black fridge, the sound of the ice machine left a dull hum in the kitchen as the ice dispenser had a faint blue glow to it. Whoever owned this kitchen has to have money. 

Off to the side right next to the giant double door fridge laid a liquor cabinet with crystal glass and extremely old bourbon and techailia. There was a golden lock thing against the cabnet. Which would make sense if they had a kid? 

“Who the hell are you?” A thick Spanish accent filled the air as I felt cold steel hunk of metal poke firmly against my back. It forces a shutter to go down my spine as I thought about who this woman could be.

The owner of the house, the wife of the guy my sister was sleeping with. At the moment every witty comment I would have thought of drifted out of my mind as I slowly spun on my heels. 

I slowly lifted my arms up in defense as I took in the tone form on a Spanish women in front of me. Her accent wasn't too thick and it matched her feminine form perfectly. Women with deep mocha skin stared me down. Her terrifying gray gaze had me worried that she would pull the trigger no matter what I said. Her tone arms were sticking out of a sleeved black tee-shirt with a pair of black leather with heeled boots. 

Her thick black curls were spilling over her shoulder she spoke over her shoulder to someone. “You know this person.” I looked up from her sharp nose and perfect jawline to see a guy that looked just like Rio. 

He has the same cold brown eyes that seemed to darken when he is lost in thought. Only he didn't have a neck tatoo, could he have gotten rid of it. “Nah never seen her before if she works for the family it ain't my division. Rio gets your ass in here.” 

What the hell is happening, before I could even form a single confused word Rio walked into the room. His eyes stared over me coldly as his hands twitched with rage. I’m sure that he is debating killing me right now. 

I wonder if he knew that Beth was in his house. “Papi” I hear a congested voice call out of Rio as the girl quickly shoved her gun in her waistband before walking over to me casually. Her eyes tracked my every muscle twitch as she got within reaching distance. Lowering her plump red gloss lips to my ears. “Move or say a word and I will make your body unrecognizable. 

I felt my eyes widen in fear as the Rio look alike laughed lightheartedly as his deep brown eyes lit up with amazement. “Damn Rafa you can let up a bit, she looks more terrified than Luna at a zombie marathon.” Rio shook his head sadly at me as a little boy no older than 5 walked into the room. Tears still streaming down his face forcing an angry frown to form on Rio’s face. 

Cesar outstretched his arms destroy as he looked up at Rio wide-eyed, without hesitation or worry Rio lifted Ceasar up cuddling him close to his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I woke up and you were gone, Beth said you had to work and I got scared when you didn't come back” He groaned heavily as Beth walked confidently into the room. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a pullover hoodie that had to be Rio’s.

She held a cute little-stuffed plush tiger in her hand, “Here Cesar you dropped him” Caesar snapped his head up at the sound of Beth loving and caring voice, he is too cute for words.

Caesar took the tiger gratefully before looking at the men next to me, his eyes lighting up with joy. “Tia, what are you doing here?” The woman beside me laughs as her voice came out in filled with joy. 

“I came to see my favorite Sobrino, why don't we let papi and to Johnny deal with this while we head out to living room. Podemos ver dibujos animados.” Her cheery voice made me forget about the dangerous woman that was standing there in front of me a few moments ago. Caesar nodded his head before looking at Rio. 

I could tell that he was straining himself just to keep a pleasant smile on his face as his eyes twitched slightly. “Papi are you going to make me pancakes.” I heard him laugh before nodding his head.

“Sure mijo anything you want” He kissed his temple gently before handing him off to the dangerous woman next to me. Even as her heels clicked against the ground I felt the worry in my heart increase. “Ruby get your ass in here!!” 

Rio voice turned into a dangerous snarl as Johnny's brown eyes lit up almost looking a faint gold as he walked casually over it the fridge. Like this is Sunday brunch and he is just grabbing the carton of eggs and some seasoning before gripping a clear box with bright blue orbs in then. Blueberries? I watch him for a moment, he even moved like Rio man this is trippy who would have thought that he would have a twin. 

I looked toward the entrance to the kitchen when I hear the sound of the moment, Ruby shuffle worriedly to my side while Beth let out an exhausted sigh like this is somehow all our fault. “I knew it you totally slept with him to keep from killing us!!”

Rio snarled while Johnny busted into a fit of laughter. “Shut it Johnny, and you that isn't how any of this happened. Plus even if it was you shouldn't be in my house near my kid, I should have let my sister shoot you before cutting you up to dog chow.” 

Johnny continued to laugh as Beth let out a heavy sigh before placing a hand on Rio, gentle yet firm. Forcing him to look back at her, his brown eyes softening from a wild rage to calm and collected. “You both have 5 minutes to explain then you are going to wish that I had just killed you a couple of months ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tio=uncle  
> tia-aunt  
> Podemos ver dibujos animados.=We can watch cartoons  
> Sobrino=nephew


	7. Meet The Fam

 

Beth POV

I watched as his back muscles tense, I'm sure that he found this to be a serious violation of his privates but in their defense, they were here for me not him. I sighed heavily before seeing shadow fall over my face. As I shifted my vision I noticed Johnny moving freely around the kitchen as he hummed this amusing song.

His deep brown eyes lit up with amusement and mischief as his eyes scanned a deep rich black pan for a moment before pouring a cream color liquid into the pan as he dropped blueberries into the pan. A sly smirk formed on his face as he looked up at me thinking before turning his attention to his brother.

Who at the moment is glaring angrily at my sister and Ruby, his arms were folded firmly against his chest as he tried his best to keep from snarling. “What are you doing here that is my last time asking you?” His eyebrows seemed to twitch as his hands balled up into tightly bound fist.

I could see the skin around his knuckles starting to turn white as he glared evilly at them, both Annie and Ruby seemed frozen in place like two deer in headlights. I'm sure that they never expected me to be sleeping with Rio let alone here with his son.

“Dean called them looking for me before you snapped at Annie, Ruby gave me the low down. They tracked my phone here, now would you calm down. There is no point for you to get all worked up.”

Johnny laughed as this triumph green scratched the skin of his face as his eyes gleamed with victory. “He's going to pick me this time I know it.” Rio let out an irritated huff that almost sounded like a laugh if I didn't know better. “Yeah right, alright you two get out of my house and don't ever come back.”

His lips curled in disgust but as a cold angry tone filled the air I knew that he was taking everything he had not to lose it. I sighed heavily moving forward placing a gentle hand on Rio’s shoulder.

I gave him my best cold blue stare, as a silent threat lit up my eyes, if he didn't play nice then he wouldn't be getting any for while. I turned to look at my petrified friend and confused sister. “I'll be back to the house in a little bit. Tell Dean to man up he can spend a few hours with his own kids.”

Annie's gray eyes scanned my face for something I'm sure for a reason for why I’m doing this, sleeping with Rio, keeping it from her for so many months. I'm sure that she feels hurt but at the time I'm more worried about getting out of this alive. So I pushed the both of them out of the house.

All the while I heard the sound of the tv off in the background as Caesar excited little voice filled the air as he spoke in Spanish. Before the sound of pattering feet hit the ground running. While a soft laughter filled the air. “So you're Beth, right? The girlfriend?”

A soft Spanish accent filled the air as I turn sharply on my heel to see the most beautiful women that were first in the kitchen. Her soft gray eyes were filled with joy and I could just tell that she was the glass half full kind of girl. Her fox nose fit perfectly for her face and she had these perfect shape cheekbones. God, she is gorgeous her tone arms surged forward as she pulled me close to me.

Her warmth spread over me as she pulled me close other in a bone-crushing hug, I had to resist the urge to pull away as I pulled her close to me. Letting my arms wrapped around her tiny waist. But her ass looked like you could bounce a quarter of it, she had to work out, and her boobs have to be at least a D size. Man if she was his baby momma then I would be so out of the running.

As her smooth glossy black hair tickled my face she pulled out of the hug as a warm welcoming smile formed on her face. “It's nice to meet you my names is Rafa, Rio and Johnny's sister.” I grinned at her as I nodded my head “Yes you guys are tripled Rio told me about you.”

Rafa laughed before starting to make her way into the kitchen forcing me to follow after her as her eyes warmed up as she watched something. I follow her vision until I saw Rio and Johnny both leaning firmly against the kitchen counter.

Damn which one was Rio, I know that both of them had hoodies but did he had the one with the zipper or the pullover and I can't see their throats. I frowned heavily as I looked towards Caesar who was looking contently at two white plates. One housed a pancake in the perfect shape of an octopus with two blueberries as the eyes. While the other was a tiger's face with blueberries as the whiskers.

Cesar dog excitedly into both as a science passed over us I could see the way that Caesar's eyes lit up as he looked at each plate. “This one” He pointed to the tiger and I heard one of the twins growling. While the other smirked cooly “Told you that you wouldn't win.” So that one had to be Rio. Rio walked over to me this amused look on his face. “You didn't think that I was me did you” I looked Rio with guilt shining in my eyes.

“Maybe just a little bit but you both look exactly the same the only difference is your neck that which I wouldn't see. How the hell am I supposed to know the difference.” Rio laughs lightly as he nodded his head to his sister. Who has this amused look on her face before turning away from us. “You should head back but I have to call you later there is something that we need to talk about.” I nodded my head before grabbing my stuff and running out the house.


	8. Meet The Familia

 

Rio POV 

I sent contentedly on the couch as Caesar watched his cartoons with new found wonder. His eyes were glued to the screen he refused to look up even for a moment. 

I still worry about him he was terrified when I felt and even though he is back to his happy go lucky self it still worries me that there might be something wrong.

Could it just have been the way that Beth hadn't worked it or could it have been something else. At this moment all I could do is get lost in thought.

Or at least I was till ingest of Annie and ruby bring in my house folded my mind. Who thehrll did they think that they were judging my relationship with Beth. Not to mention bring in my house they are lucky that they aren't dead.

“You need to stop harping on it, and  I like that girl. I hope mama does cause if not I'm sure that girl will be ruined out of this family” My sister joyful voice hunted me way more than her usual murderous tone when she talks about girls that I have dated.

I shifted my head to see Johnny passes out on the love seat. His head tilted back as he snored lightly. Though the sound of gunfire played loudly or his snoring. Drowning move of the sound out.

I shifted my head quickly to see that Caesar had challenger the channel so that he was watching the walking dead. Forcing a heavy frown to form on my face. “Ceasar turn that down you are going to go deaf.”

My strict tone resonated in the air as my eyes began to narrow in any once when he didn't do as he was told. “Caesar if I count down from one and that tv is still up that loud. Your getting a ass beating.”

Still as my threat hung heavy jk the air, he didn't so much as shift to look at me. His eyes were drawn to Martinez on the screen who was beating the shit out of a zombie. I sighed heavily as I began to count down. 

“Uno…..dos……” Before I could get to three Ceasars hand drafted scored the black carpet till his hand curled securely around a sleek black remote.

I watched as the 50 inch flat screen tv has a blue bar lighting up the screen. As the number decreased from 50 to 23 in a matter of seconds. I don't know why it was that high to begin with. 

“You should threaten him its place parenting.” I scoffed my my sist et high and mighty tone. Even so I turn to look at her, her piercing grates eyes narrowed as she got all mama beer on me.

“One papi threatened us all the time, two it's not even the same thing Antonio cant even speak yet and three what the hell do u mean when mom meets her.” I let my eyebrows drop down in confusion. 

Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm not at work and that I can relax but my sister doesn't make it easy. Her gray eyes softened for a moment before she shifted her vision to Johnny.

He seemed at peace as his eyelids flutter lightly as his brows seeped down in pain as he groaned in pain. As he eyes slowly began to flutter open. “Rafa let it slip that we have been seeing people and mom want to meet them at Sunday night dinner. She wants them to go to church with us. So you might want to go talk to her about it.”

That was the last thing that I wanted my mother did not play well with the people that I bring home. But nonetheless I better get this over with. I slowly started to rise before cracking my back out. 

“FML I'll go talk to her now can you just watch Ceasar, I'll pick up Luna on my way back.” I lifted my expecting gaze to my brother as he began to drift back to sleep. “I got him go” I looked over to sister giving her a thankful smile before running out the house


	9. Abuse?

 

Beth POV 

I sat comfortably on the couch as Dean loomed over me, hatred and skepticism burning his tee sky blue eyes. “Where were you last night? You just left me with the kids without saying a word.”

His voice echoes off the empty walls as the kids played ignorantly outside. Outrage swelled in my chest I had a good morning and he just had to ruin it. I stood up with outrage as I glared at him.

Hatred darkening my usually clear blue eyes. “They are your kids so you could stand to spend some time alone with them. As for were I was that is none of your business. We aren't married anymore.”

Before I could say another word I felt my voice die in my throat as he glared at me with hatred in his eyes. “You were with that gangbanger.” His accusatory voice made me laugh.

But it is day and humorless who did this fuck think he is. He lied to me about having cancer and cheated on me. I don't know what it was but I snapped “Yes and we had mind blowing sex.” 

I raised my voice as I spoke vindictly to him. He wasn't going to try and run my life, not when he was the one that ruined in the first place. But as I watched his eyes widen his arms twitched as his hand dart through the air. But it never made contact.

“If you would like to keep that hand I suggest you refrain from touching my fucking girlfriend.” I heard Rio's cold and menacing voice as his eyes burned with rage. Why was he here to being with. 

I watched Rio in confusion  till I turned to look at Dean. He seemed frozen in fear for a moment before I hear a small whimper. As I looked down pass Rio. The cutest little girl with glossy brown curls and wide and confused gray eyes looked up at Rio. 

Rigging gently on his legs, forcing Rio to break is dangerous eye contact. His gaze seems to soften a bit as he stared down at the little girl with love in his eyes. Don't tell me that he has another kid and lied about it.

“Tio is he a bad man” Rio laughed before letting go of Dean pale and no doubt clammy hand. But his laughter was dry and clipped. “Get out” He all but snarled out the words if I wasn't used to his angry it's then I wouldn't have been able to understand him myself.

But Dean seemed to understand as he rushed out of the house. Fear evident in his eyes as he ran like the dog he is. His tail tucked firmly between his legs as I looked down at the little girl as the door slammed with a final thud.

She reached her arms up to Rio who let out a low chucked before lifting her into his arms. If this wasn't his kid then whose was she. I watched them for a moment before Rio looked at me.

A few traces of anger filled his eyes as joy slowly started to force his eye to glow. “This is my niece Luna, Johnny's daughter. Luna honey say hello to Beth.” 

He soft voice sent shivers down my spine and a warm smile to form on my face as she rested her head on his shoulders. Her eyes slid close sleepily as she began to suck on her thumb.

But she didn't say a word as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She is too cute, but I let my eyes focus on Rio with angry confusion. Slowly he figured out that I was asking him why he was here. 

“It has come to my attention that I am supposed to invite you to our family dinner tonight as well of church. It's okay for you to say no.” His voice sounded almost desperate for me to say no. Which only made me want to say yes even more.

I nodded my head with new found enthusiasm. “I'll be there baby.” He groaned but nodded his head gravelly as a frown started to form on his face. 

“I don't want to see him here again.” Before I could a word he gave me a gentle peak on my check. I'll pick you up in a hour be ready.Then just like that he left just as fast as he came.


	10. Ball Of Nerves

Rio POV 

I would like to say that I am handling this like a man but that would be a lie, I'm scared shitless of what my mom is going to think of Beth. She has been known for running my girlfriends out of my life. Hell, she didn't like my wife at the wedding she actually objected when the priest asks. That, of course, caused a major argument after the wedding all thanks to my mom. 

To her, no one will ever be good enough for me or for her grandson and if Rafa hadn't opened her big stupid smug mouth then none of this would be happening right about now. I could hear a slamming sound along with some gurgling. As I looked up Caesar was slowly starting to wake from his sleep. I don't know if it was because of the slamming door or if he just figured that something was going on. 

But slowly his heavy eyelids started to lift leaving me with a wide-eyed little boy, confusion filled his face as he looked at the house that laid before us. He had never been here so I'm sure that he is curious to see who lives here. “Papi, what are we doing here?” He whined as the front door opened. Saving me the energy that it would take to explain this to a 5-year-old. 

“Hey baby sorry for making you wait so long, I had to wait for Annie to get here to babysit the kids.” I watched as a few red curls made an appearance as Beth ducked her head low as she collapsed in the front seat gracefully. She wore a plain skin-tight black dress and a pair of heels. She looks great though I'm sure that my mother will say otherwise. 

I shook that hunting thought out of my head and worry started to work its way to every part of my body including my brain. A haze of worry filled every space in my brain as I ran through all the possible scenarios. “Hola Beth” I turned back to see a wide smile on Caesar's face, his deep brown eyes lightening with joy as he squirmed happily in his seat.

At least Caesar likes her since he does then everyone is sure to follow suit maybe this won't be a total shit show after all. I slowly pressed my foot the gas pedal and Beth chatted happily with Ceasar for a few more minutes. But soon the happy chatter stopped abruptly as her cool ocean blue gaze fell on me. “Rio is there something wrong?” 

I shifted my head ever so slightly so that I could still see the road but also so that I could see the rigid and worried posture of the most gorgeous women next to me. What made her think that something is wrong, am I thinking out loud or could it be something else. Either way, I played dumb, giving her a loving smile before turning back to the road. 

My shoulder slacked a bit as my body began to relax funny I didn't know that I was this tense till right now. “What would make you think that Beth?” I took in a deep bath letting my lungs expanded from the much-needed oxygen before turning my attention back of a bright green light. The church is just down the block. 

Even from here I could see the staple of the pristine white building as church bell rung in the air it is all really calming till I thought about the monster waiting for me. If There is one thing that I never did as a kid was make my mom mad. Not if I want to live through the night that was. “Beside the fact that you are gripping the steering wheel so tight that your knuckles have turned white.” 

What the hell as she even taking up, I shifted my gaze from the approaching church parking lot to see that sure enough, my knuckles were bone white. I took a deep breath as I unclenched my hands allowing for the color to go back to its normal shade of mocha. “He scared, daddy's a big old scary cat.” I shifted my head back as I put the car in park a frown gracing my lips as my brows dip down in concentration. 

“What no I'm not, take that back” Ceasar stuck his tongue out at me before turning his full attention to Beth a big toothy grin spread across his face. “Papi is afraid of abuela.” He snickered causing the frown on my face to turn into an angry sneer but soon it drifted away being replaced with white-hot embarrassment as Beth started to laugh at me along with Ceasar. “I can't believe big bad Rio is scared of his mommy.”

My face only felt heated as I slump back in my seat trying to ignore the buring hot embarrassment that was trying to claw its way into my chest. “The two of you aren't funny and I'm not scared of her. I'm scared for you but whatever let's get going if we are late to mass she will skin all of us alive.” 

My voice sound a little bitter but could you blame me, I just got punked by my 5 year old son do you know how lame that is. I shook my head sadly as the cool Detroit air bit against my exposed skin as I made my way to the back of the car. My hand gripping around the cool metallic handle as I swung the door open just as a strong gust of wind ripped through me entering the car. “That's cold papi you don't have to be mean just cause I told the truth.” 

Even as I ducked my head low I could hear the pouting tone of Caesar as I lifted him up from the his dark blue car seat and into my hands. My warmth engulfed him as I held him close to my chest. The last thing that I want is a sick 5 year old crying the whole night away that is not a good time. I slowly walked to the side walk the pale sun beating against my back but providing no warmth as I walked next to Beth. 

A cool mask took over her face you almost couldn't tell that she was nervous to meet the family. “I'm a little shocked that you guys go to church, I would have thought that a crime family wouldn't you know praise god and what not. Don't you basically break all of his rules and what not.” I laughed lightly as I notice a woman with a dark blue baby stroller and glossy black curls. Good Rafa is here, I shifted my gaze to Beth and smirked cooly at her.

“The hell is that supposed to me, if we repent it's like the crims never happen in the first place. Now come one there I wanted to introduce you to the rest of the family.” This is going to be the longest day of my life and I'm not even kidding this time. I just hope that Caesar does not say something stupid this time that is going to get me in trouble. 


	11. I Finally Meet The Family

  
Beth POV  
I didn't know who they were but I knew a few of them that I think that I met this morning. Off to the right-leaning firmly against the church wall was…..come on Beth you know this. Rio’s twin. They had the same devious smirk and cunning deep chocolate brown eyes. Only he didn't have a neck that. He looks good in a black dress shirt and black slacks, Johnny right that is his name.  
  


Standing next to him was a woman that I know for a fact that I didn’t know but she was talking avidly with the little girl that I had seen attached to Rio's leg just a little bit early. Could this be the new girlfriend? “What's up, bro?”

I could hear this amusement in his voice even from here as his light-hearted tone hinted at an ulterior motive.  
It is strange seeing an easy going smirk on my Rio’s face only that it wasn't Rio it was his brother. Still, it was a sight to behold they even have the same voice and smile. They were twins in every aspect of the word. Right down to what they are wearing.As I shifted my gaze to Rio who was also wearing a pair of black dress pants and a nice black button down shirt.  
  


Though his collar was pushed down all the way down while Johnny's collar was propped upwards. “You better put that down mama will get mad if she sees that. Hey, Luna” I could hear Rios voice lightning as this wide smile started to form on his face. Even seeing it right now I still can't believe how easy going he could be around family. Though I guess that makes sense, I would be more easygoing around my own family than a bunch of people that are supposed to work for me.  
  


I turn to see the little girl looking away from the women to see that a deeply seeded frown formed on her face as her cuttle little brown scrunched up as her gray eyes darkened with indifference. “Why did you bring him?” She pointed angrily at Caesar who was sitting contently in Rio’s arms. That was until he heard the comment made by his cousin.  
  


Her cute little curls were pulled back into a bride as she stuck her tongue at Caesar who was doing the same thing. “Both of you stop that your primos now get along” The motherly tone was warm yet chasting in the same way, as I turn I could see Rafa making her way over to us with a baby stroller with a good looking man on her arm. His kind charcoal colored eyes stared back at me as a pleasant smile formed on his face.  
  


“Hi I’m Danny, Rafa esposo it's nice to meet the two of you.” His voice was kind and welcoming but there was something about it that threw me off. I turned my stare to Rio who seemed to because glaring at Danny to pay me any mind. 

Rio took a moment to calm himself down before placing Ceaser gently on the ground but he wasn’t having it. Caesar kept stretching his arms up until Rio gave in with a light groan.  
As he lifted Ceaser back into his arms I could see the argument shining in Rafa's smile as she shifted to look at Johnny and then Rio.

. “Well, I know that mama and papa raised you with better manners. Introduce us.” Rio groaned but glared a little longer at Danny putting as much venom and hate that he could into his stare before beginning to speak. “You're already met her and Danny is irrelevant so the only one that needs to do introductions is Johnny.”  
  


Johnny laughed before shaking his head and lifting up Luna who was yanking on his pant leg. “Beth this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is one of the triplets I mention Rio as you might of guess and my triplet sister Rafa, the little guy in Rios' arms is Cesar and Beth is his girlfriend that he was hiding away. Oh yeah and the cute little guy that is in the stroller is Anationo and I think that is everyone.”  
  


I got confused because I'm pretty sure that he didn't introduce Danny but I pushed that thought out of my head and focusing on the girl that was standing next to Johnny. She had wide emerald green eyes and caramel colored skin. She looked like she could be Spanish, and I see that their family had a type. She was slim with relatively large boobs just like me, she looks to have double D’s and she had a slim waist but a well-defined butt. “Don't be rude Jose! It’s not to meet all of you, Danny included.  
  


I look at Danny that gave her a polite smile before shifting his cold gaze to my Rio, I don't know what happened between the two of them but I'm sure that before this day is through that I am going to find out.  
Rafa shift ever so slightly to make her presence know which cause both men to snap out of their stare down. Causing a slight smile to form on her face as she spoke in a calm voice. “Mama and the twins are already inside but fair warning she is pissed.”  
  


Rio and Johnny both shared worried looks before turning back to Rafa as Rio spoke he did so in a calm yet cautious voice. Like he was terrified that his mother might be able to hear him, it's pretty laughable when you think about it.  
  


He can shoot people and stare down the FBI but when it comes to his mom he is shaking in his boots. “What happened this time? It can't be papi he left the country?” Rafa shook her head sadly as Johnny gingerly rubbed the back of his neck.  
  


“I think that I'm might know why she is so pisted, Marco called me this morning and told me that he wasn't going to church. Something about him getting massively drunk at a party and spending the night in the drunk tanks. He asked me if I could use my connection at the FBI to get him out of it but I told him that I couldn't do that. I'm sure that it has something to do with that.”  
  


I stood there shocked, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, it seems like he is but it just seems strange. Don't they only have one other brother who is still in high school so he shouldn't be drinking in the first place? I looked at Rio who was shaking heavily as his shoulders dip for a second. “Papi is going to be pisted when he finds out. Alright, let's head in then.” They all started to walk away and I finally got a good look at little Antonio in the stroller.  
  


His wide little eyes were a mix between charcoal and deep gray, and he had the cutest little buttons nose and a perfect size head. You know there are those babies who have heads that are way too big and make them look deformed.  
  


Well not this little guy, man does this whole family just have great looking kids or is it just the three of them. I shook my head trying to clear out those stupid thoughts as Rio placed a hand on the small of my back as we started to make our way to the crash doors.  
  


“Are you okay you got quiet all of the sudden are you alright?” I nodded my head but there was nothing that I could really say. I can't believe that this is it commonplace for them. But I can't forget that Rio said this was a family business. I shook off the initial shock and started to walk toward the large brown oak church doors. Even from hear I could hear the soft mumbles of the crowds of people.  
  


But the sight of the church as I walked in was breathtaking, I stare in awe as the sun hit the glass stained window perfectly allowing for a flood of color to fill the relatively dimly light church. It is a breathtaking but the most jaw-dropping sight has to be the moral of the god creating Adam on the back of the church wall. How could they even afford to pay for that?  
  


I looked at the pew they were relatively normal size and for the most part, there wasn't anything special about them but I noticed three gorgeous women that made me think twice about the pews being normal. Two of those women like to be in their late 20s. Their long jet black hair went down to their back. Both had the same high cheekbones and plump red lips. Both have perfect sculpted eyebrows and cunning smiles.  
  


They must have been the twins that Rio was talking about, both of them were wearing the same crimson red dresses. They even had the same black pumps on they were identical in every way but there eyes. One girl had gray eyes while the other had deep brown eyes. Rio gently tapped on the other women’s shoulder prompting her to stand. Her kind brown eyes remind me of two pools of chocolate so this is where Rio got it from.  
I smiled politely at her as I took in her perfectly glossed lips, her nails were a deep red color and there wasn’t a single curl out of place, I would say that she had a slim figure but that would be a lie. Her arms were rather toned, not got much so that they were manly but I could tell that she worked out. She was dressed in a white floral dress and I could tell that her legs were well defined. She looked really young and from what I remember from what Rio told me she is relatively young.  
  


“It's nice to meet you Beth I’m Regina it's nice to me you, it's about time my son brought home a nice girl.” I smiled feeling a sense of pride fill my heart as I saw Rio rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye. As if to say that this one complaint is a fluke and not to get used to it. 

“Please sit these are my other two daughters Marisol and Magdalena” I smiled politely at the both of them but they just looked me up and down before saying something in Spanish.  
  


It forced Johnny to snicker but I didn't think that it was funny, because Rio started to snarl in anger while Caesar laughed a little bit before looking at me. His wide brown eyes looking me over critically before nodding his head.  
  


“There right beth you are really pale, do you have the condition.” I didn’t know what to say to that. I stood there in complete shock as Rio gently poke me until I moved further into the pew.  
  


I glared heavily at the two girls before deciding to give up I'm sure that both of them could have said a lot worse. But as I looked at Rio I could see this apologetic smile on his face. “I told you that my family isn't easy to get along with. For now, try not to make a big deal about it.”  
I nodded my head I had just decided not to make a big deal out of it but for him to tell me to drop it. 

Made me want to not drop it if that even makes any sense. How is me being white a problem for them? I felt my face heat up from both anger and embarrassment as I tried my best to listen to the priest sermon

 I found it hard to focus but I just pretend like I knew what was going on.  
Once the church was over I couldn't have been happier, my ass was going numb from all the sitting.

 I clung to Rio’s side as he walked out with Johnny and Rafa, Rafa was cuddling a sleeping Antonio in her arms as Luna and Ceasar chased after each other.  
  


Glad that they didn’t have to be cooped up in that church for so long. It is funny they were some of the most well-behaved 5-year-olds I have seen. I can't remember any of my kids sitting through an entire sermon without one of them needing to go to the bathroom.  
  


“Luna!” “Cesar!” Rio and Johnny’s voice resonated through the air as their commanding tone said so much with that single word. I looked over to see Caesar and Luna have stopped fighting almost immediately as Rafa shook her head sadly. That's when my mind ran back to how Danny up and lifted in the middle of the sermon. “If you don't me asking why is it that the two of you don't like Danny. He seems like a good guy to me.”  
  


Rafa smiles gently at me before glaring at her two brothers,Rio, on the other hand, scoffed while Johny let an angry scowl form on his face. I could tell that both of them were thinking back on the exact reason that they didn't like Danny.  
  


“Short story he is a piece of shit...long stay” Rio was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Rafa and Johnny both got this urgent look on their faces as Rio let out a sigh of his own. “It's just Marcos.” Were they waiting on another call maybe one about work or something?  
His voice sounded exasperated as he hit the answer button. 

“What do you want?” His voice was rushed and annoyed like the last thing that he wanted was to talk to his own little brother. Though I guess when you are the oldest you tend to get bored of dealing with the younger sibling.  
  


I know that is how it felt for me. “What no! So mama can be mad at me no thanks!” Rio was all but yelling as Rafa punched him in the arm while raising her eyebrows in silent questions. I looked at Rio doing my best to read his facial expression but all I was getting was anger. “Ugh fine but I swear to god if I catch shit for this I'm throwing you under the bus I'll be there in a few.”  
  


I looked intently at Rio for a moment as he gave me this apologetic smile before turning to look at Rafa. “Can you take Ceasar and Beth to the house, I have to go get Marcos, his lawyer got him out of the drunk tank but he needs someone to pick him up. He's pretty much blackmailing me to do it so I got to go” Rafa nodded her head calmly as she called out to Caesar. 

“Ces come one we are heading to my car.”  
Her voice didn't let on how annoyed she was before she turned her attention to me, her kind smile never leaving her face as she balances Antonio perfectly on one hip while holding Ceasar hand with the other. 

“Come on Beth I can explain to you the stupid reason that my brothers hate my husband. “ I nodded my head not really knowing what to say to that before gently kissing Rio on the cheek before leaving.


	12. Blackmail Comes With The Job

 

Rio POV 

As my tires gilded against the smooth black asphalt all I could think about was how my Beth was all alone with my monstrous sisters. Not to mention Johnny, man he had to be the worse gossip in the world. If there was anyone that loved to tell embarrassing stories it was Johnny. 

I groaned as my heart pounded roughly in my chest and to think that on top of all this there is a cartel war that is going on. Plus Marcos thought that it would be a good idea to get drunk when the shit was just starting to hit the fan. 

I pulled my car up to the present, as massive swarms of cops and civilians walked passed the passenger door. I still hadn't seen my brothers annoying smug face. I am going to kill him if he makes me late for dinner or brunch or whatever my mother calls the stupid meal after church. 

First I would miss out on all the good food and then I would have to hear my mother’s mouth about how if papi were here I wouldn't even think about skipping out on dinner. Man, what is dad going to do when he found out that Marcos skipped out on church base he was in jail. Hell, what are we going to do if dad can't settle this issue fast? 

Cartel and gang wars are bad for business and right now the last thing that we need is a war. The FBI is poking around, ICE is poking around it seems like every agency wants a piece of us. If this war happens then we could be fucked. KNOCK! KNOCK!

I looked up from my thoughts to see the last person that I wanted to see today. There standing in front of my driver side window was none other than Agent Turner. That ever-present cocky grin was plaster all over his face as he grinned madly at me. His brown eyes lit up with the respect that he might have caught me in the act of committing a crime. 

I let my finger curl around the door opening it slightly so that I could get out of the car. Turner all but happily got out the way back up a little fighter into the empty street so that I could get out of the car. This wild grin formed on his face as I slipped in the freezing cold Detroit air. 

“Rio what are you doing here? Not coming to turn yourself in are you.” I laughed at his rangers but I could sense the signs coming off of him as he had just won the jackpot. I rolled my eyes I don't know were this cockiness come from, he has never been close to catching me and if it weren't for Beth then he would never have gotten a lead. 

“Its okay you don't have to say a word I have a nice chat with your brother in the drunk tank. He a nice kid does not have any priors looks like he might have a good life ahead of him if it wasn't for who he is related to.” I scoffed there is the only thing that you don't do is treat my family. 

It is taking all I have not to lunge at him, but he was wrong about Marcos, he is a smart kid but he also happens to commit a lot of crimes. But thanks to Rafa they can never prove that he did it. While mom hated the idea of Marcos being apart of the family business dad loves the idea. He doesn't think that age or gender should keep up from reaching our fill criminal potential. 

Turner’s eyes seemed to grow bitter in my silence as he scanned something behind me. “Speaking of your little brother.” I toss a glance over my shoulders to see Marco's walking out of the building. His deep brown skin slightly paler as deep purple and black bags hung under his eyes. His deep gray eyes staring dagger at Turner as his disheveled appearance became more evident as he got closer to me. 

His black shirt looks like it might have had some droplets of blood on it as well as a little vomit. His blue jeans were covered in dirt and muck from a night of partying and running around doing god knows what. But the most striking thing has to be the way that he was cradling his hand tightly to his chest. 

“What happened to you?” Anger started to rise in my chest as I shifted my rage-filled gaze to Turner who seemed happy with my rage. Like this was what he was waiting for so that I would snap and attack him out in the one. I hate to admit it but hi plan is working I wanted to rip him to pieces right now. 

My muscle wounded tightly as my body filled with dangerous energy, “Did you lay your hands on my baby brother. You know that he is 17 and police brutality is a crime.” Turner’s eyes lit up with eagerness as he folds his arms firmly against his chest. “What are you going to do report me. Why do that when we can settle it like men.” 

I laughed harshly as I turned back to see Marco's staring at the two of us, hatred burning in his eyes. That look said it all he was the one that laid his hands on my brother which meant that one of these days he was going to find himself in a dark alley alone. “Marcos gets in the car we are leaving.” 

I gave Turner one last sparing rage-filled glance before dropping into my car. Simply taking in the smell of stale beer and weather. Doing whatever it took to calm my rage, I tried thinking about Beth her kind gentle blue eyes and sexy smirk right before we had sex in the kitchen and that seems to calm me down a bit. 

“Rio?” I look up from my thoughts to see a worried smile on his face like he was trying to figure out whether I was going to lash out at him or not. I shook my head sadly before gripping the wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white. “Let's just get home I want Rafa to look at your hand.” 

I punched it, slamming my foot down all the way simply driving back to the house. In utter silence, even the radio wasn't on. I don't think that I have ever been this pissed. As far as the cops knew my brother had a pristine record and they thought what. That because he was a brown boy that they could just beat the shit out of him. 

“It wasn't the FBI guy he wouldn't dare with Johnny being well Johnny it was some other donut munchkin pig it's nothing for you to get so worked up about.” I scoffed like hell if I wanted to be pist then that is my choice. 

It didn't take long to get to the house, I could see all of my sibling's cars but I focused on the house taking in a few deep breaths as I looked at the white trim and gray paint. A three-story house in the middle of nowhere.

It's good when we have to bring work home with us. Man though I don't know how I am going to explain this to mom she is going to flip when she finds out and then she is going to call dad who is only going to get even more pissted off. 

“Alright let's do this” I opened my door letting the ice cold wind rip right through me but my rage kept me from shivering as I stomped up to the front door. With Marcos walking in after me. “RAFA!!” 

Laugher and conversations died down as I made my way into the living room to see Antonio in his playpen and Ceasar and Luna sitting up watching tv lost to the world. “Cesar y luna go in the other room.” I watched both their head snapped up and I could see it in their eyes that stubbornness that told me they were about to throw a tantrum. “Now!” 

With that, they ran out of the room leaving a confused and rather annoyed Johnny and Rafa. The twins were in the kitchen cooking with mom, “I need you to look at his hand, I'm going to go get a beer.” 

I stormed out of the room not even bothering to look around and house for my missing girlfriend. It wasn't till I got into the kitten that I noticed mom and my sisters casually talking with Beth. All of them had casual and joy-filled smiles plastered on their face as I slammed open the fridge door. Grabbing the first corona that I could before chugging it. “Where's your brother?” 

I looked up to see my mother’s dark brown eyes turning borderline black with worry and rage. “Take it easy on him, he is in the living room.” I wanted worry flash across her face for a minute before she stormed out of the room. I'm sure that she was thinking the worst until she saw him then the worry would melt away and the only rage would be left. This is going to be the longest day of my life. 


	13. Cartel Wars and Awkard Family Dinners

 

Beth POV

I watched Rio storm off anger forcing his muscle to wind tightly as Rafa dragged my arm gently while the other arm pushed the stroller with ease. As I looked up at her face I couldn't see a single trace of anger. Nothing but this beaming heartwarming smile, it seemed like she didn't even care that her husband left in the middle of a family function.

“If you don't mind me asking is Danny apart of the family business?” My voice came out in a hushed whisper as people casually strolled by sending cute awestruck glance at baby Antonio or the joy-filled smiles to Caesar who effortlessly strolled over to the car like a cute little lion cub. But no one dares look at Rafa kind of like they were afraid of her or what she might do to him.

It kind of reminds me of when Annie stormed into my kitchen telling me that Rio’s sister is a total nut job. That she was one to watch but I watch as her black curls start to spill out of a cute french braid. That loving smile plastered on her face as her eyes shine with love and pride for both her son and her nephew and I couldn't see why they were afraid of her.

Or at least that was till I made my way to the car, I gently lifted Cesar into my arms his warmth taking over my own body heat just like his father. But only for a moment he all but jumped out of my arms and into the car. Sitting patiently in the soft fabric seat of Rafa’s ford focus. The silver metal staring back at me as Caesar deep obsidian eyes looked up at me expectantly.

“Are you going to buckle me in as Papi does?” His sweet yet aggravated voice filled my ears forcing a smile to form on face as I bent down low. Feeling the warmth of the car slightly drifting out of the door. I searched for the seat belt I saw a black and the red car seat is placed in the car. At that moment I made eyes contact with Rafa.

Her deep grey eyes filled with love and admiration for her son but the moment that she looked up at me. Her eyes became cold as she frowns heavily at me. Her brow dipped down the same way as Rio’s as she spoke in a cold voice “I do mind” Her voice brokered no argument and at the moment I had none. Her entire body seemed to tense with this dangerous energy as her eyes scanned my face giving off silent thought before slamming the door shut. Leaving me there completely awestruck.

Her face seemed too cold and uncaring nothing like the girl that had been walking to the car just a few minutes ago. Could this be why people were scared of her, scared that at any moment she would flip a switch in her brain? Going from warm loving bubbly girl to a cold-hearted beauty that could kill you at any moment.

I laugh at myself I had to be imagining all of this so I shoved my frantic and confused thoughts out of my head and stood up straight. My back cracking form the stiffness of beginning in that position for so long.

But after a moment I slammed the door shut standing alone in the cold Detroit air for a minute. Simply watching people giving me pity or mournful looks like this is the last time that they were going to see me.

A cold sense of dread gripped my heart as I collapsed in my own seat simply watching people walk past the car in droves as the trunk door slammed with a heavy thud behind me. Rafa silently stalking behind the car without a peep, I didn't even know that she was standing next to the door till I turned to see her staring at me.

Suspicion growing in her gray narrow gaze as she sat in her at just tipping her head back against the headrest for a moment. Collecting herself before shaking her head sadly like she was trying to wipe some uncomfortable memory. “I didn't mean to snap at you, my husband and my family are just complicated as you may have noticed.”

I nodded my head absently as I watched her run her hands over the steering wheel for a moment before starting to pull off.  Not once did her piercing gaze leave the road, but I could tell by the deepening frown line that she was still thinking about something unpleasant. After a few moments of silence, a large white house with a gray trim came into few.

It had to be at least 3 stories tall, with a wrap around porch that extends around the entire house. Sitting next to the door was a swing bench, the soft brown wood stared back at me. A black blanket draped lazily behind the bench as a soft black sitting cushion rested on top of the bench.

A few cars were already pulled into the paved back driveway, a red jeep wrangler, the cherry red paint glowing in the afternoon sun as the same slim looking women got out with a little girl holding tightly to her arm. Johnny hopped out of the driver side as he talked avidly with the women. He name was Bella if I remember correctly. She seemed nice and kind but with this family, I don't know how long that is going to last.

Another car sat forgotten in the driveway, I didn't know who it belongs to but it was a beauty something that even Dean would be jealous of. A 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, a gorgeous car with black paint and a white pinstripe stared back at me. Though by the looks of it I would say that car hasn’t been driven for a least a day or two. The next car to pull up was a downgrade from that pretty beast and it was nothing like Rio black mustang.

A black Ford pickup truck drove into the driveway, the cool metal reflects the surrounding green grass and gray sky as three young women climbed out of the car. One of them begins Rio’s mother the other two being the twins that insulted me form early. But I will be damned if I can't even remember their names. The only reason that I remember Johnny is because he looks like Rio.

     “Anyway, I wanted to say that I am sorry again for the way that I bit your head off earlier.” At the sound of Rafa's downtrodden voice, I snapped myself out of my thought to see a glum expression on her face. Her gray eyes miles away as she spoke.

   I gave her my best carefree smile that I could manage before looking down at my lap. Which in turn forced that deepening frown to disappear. Leaving nothing but her usual joyful radiance. Which made me feel a little better I could relate to her. Having a family that thinks the guy that you married was the worst mistake you could have made.

   So I left the subject alone before slowly rising from my seat to stand in the oddly still frozen air of Detroit. The dim gray light from the sun barely warmed me as I walked over to the sleek passenger door. Started up at me his obsidian in eyes softened till they had this doe-like expression and I couldn't help but think that at this moment he looks nothing like Rio.

Maybe like his mother which force a cold shiver to go down my spine, what if she came back demanding Caesar. Or worse dreaming that she get Rio back I don't think that I could handle losing him. I sucked in an unsteady breath as I flung the door open gently grabbing Caesar.

Letting his small yet strong arms wrapped securely around my neck as he nuzzled my neck with his face. Doing all that he could so that his face wasn't exposed to the icy cold air of winter Detroit.

He even whimpers slightly as I gently carried him up the path toward a white door. The strong looking wood stared back at me as Rafa walked in front of me. Antonio in one arm and a baby blue diaper bag slung over the other.

A kind smile plastered on her face as she bounced up the saved stairs toward the large white door. Each step that she took seemed lighter than the last to the point that it almost looked like she was walking on air.

It forces me to smile she seemed so different from Rio, her and Johnny even though they were born on the same day at the same time couldn't be more different. Both of them smiled so effortlessly and without worry. They were not tightly bound and condescending and devastating sexy like Rio. Which I don't mind that he is all of that thing but he seems so different from them could there be some reason for that.

I kept with Rafa pace till I was standing in the doorway as the warmth chased away te bone-chilling cold of Detroit. As I walked further into the hall I felt my breath leave my lips. Cream colored hallways filled with pictures stared back at me, just making me feel even warmer as I stopped to look at one of the many pictures. There Rio stood with his family.

They were standing in front of a high school him and Johnny were dressed in a white button-down shirt with a black tie and black slacks. While Rafa stood there in a stunning red dress with a wide heart dropping smile. Johnny had this dazzling yet goofy grin on his face as his eyes shine with excitement.

Rio, on the other hand, kept a cool grin on his face as the three of them stood with their mother who if possible look even younger in this picture. With a man standing next to her, his deep gray eyes filled with pride and joy. This thick muscular shoulder hid under a short sleeves black shirt and jeans.

His shave head looked like it had been baking in the sun as his chiseled good looks twisted with a cool grin that reminds me if Rio. That must have been his father though from what he told me I wasn't going to meet him today.

“The triplets graduation god for a while we were worried that Johnny wasn't going to graduate.” A kind and smug voice filled the air as I stood there was Rio’s mom. Her soft brown eyes remind me of two chocolate pools that shine in the light. Regina smiled gently at me as I laughed gently as I placed a squirming Cesar down on the ground.

Within a second he ran off somewhere not a care in the world, but by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was going to mess with Luna. Not a second later a whined erupted into the air as Johnny began to lecture Cesar. It forces a small smile on my face as I could practically see Cesar rolling his eyes with a cool mask on his face as he folds his arms over his cute tiny little chest.

That was until Regina cleared her throat and dragged me into the kitchen. A sly grin forming on her face like this was the best day ever. Her brown eyes seemed to darken to that same obsidian color as Rio’s. She stared me directly in the eyes as we got closer to the kitchen just passing hallway after hallway. “So tell me how did you meet my son was it through the family business.”

I laughed nervously as I finally made it into the kitchen, my breath was taken away, her kitchen was even better than Rio. Marble countertops stared back at me as the kitchen island stared back at me. Over the end of the island was a rack that allowed for pot to hang downward. Just resting there till they were needed. A state of the art double door fridge with all the extra freezing and storage compart hummed softly in the counter.

That was just what I could see, next to the  8 pilot stove there stood a door which I'm sure held some other treats and goodies that I couldn’t see. But Regin steers me toward the nook. A cozy little spot in the kitchen where you could cozie up and watch the sunrise or set. A small throw blanket stood there just waiting to be used as she tucked one of her legs firmly under her as she sat.

Patting the spot next to her warm and invitingly which seemed more like an order as her hand thunder against the seat echoing through the kitchen. Without complaint or question, I took my seat as the sound of footsteps echoed behind me. As I turned there were Rio's twin sister, both stared at me hungrily.

There eyes dark like a predator. I knew that at any moment if I said the wrong thing to them that I would end up in an alley. But I knew to lie isn't an option for me but what if they thought me stealing from Rio was the wrong way to start a relationship. But here goes nothing.

I turned my full attention to Regina meeting her gaze although reluctantly but I figure that I owe her the proper respect. I smiled gently at her doing my best to steal my nerves as my stomach did backflips and somersaults.

“I...I met Rio when I robbed a store that he had an understanding with. When we couldn't pay back all the money that we took from him I started washing his cash and well since then we've been together. I think that it has been a few months since we started going out. Maybe almost 6.”

Confusion dipped into my voice because I  wasn't exactly sure but 6 months sounds about right. As I looked up from my thought Regina and the twins stared at me in pure debrief for a second. Before each of them broke out into a fit of giggles.

Which stopped the moment I hear the door slamming open. Angry shouts and bellows filled their cutting off their laughter for a moment. Regina seemed to frown heavily as I looked up out the window to see a young looking boy. His arm pressed firmly against his chest but no sign of Rio.

Though that didn't last long in a drop of a hat Rio came storming into the room like a whirlwind as he cursed and snarled angrily under his breath. As his mother spoke her tone was cold yet full of worry.

“Where is your bother?” Rio snapped his head up for a moment. His eyes just barely shining with hesitation and worry before turning to look at me. His eyes wild with rage, what ever happened it couldn't have been good.

 

 

 

 


	14. Things Couldn't Get Worse

 

Rio POV

My rage simmers just beneath my skin as my body felt like it is on fire. My muscle wounded so tight that it hurt and the only thing that I could think of is bashing every pig I could get my hands on.

Though I doubt that would improve the situation it would make me feel better. I took in a deep breath trying to shake my mind clear as I looked up to see Beth staring at me. Her ocean blue eyes were full of questions and emotions that she wouldn't dare share.

I knew that she wanted me to tell her what is wrong in my own time. But if there is one thing that I learned about Beth since we started working together. Is that she hates it when she is in the dark and when she doesn't know what is going on she tends to do drastic shit. Like I don't know say get me arrested man my family can't ever hear about that.

The thought of my mom knowing that I got locked up over some pussy. She would gut me right along with Beth. I looked up from my shoes to really take in Beth’s face. Her pale alabaster skin seemed to glow just a bit as her juicy red lips staring back at me as they curved into a worried smile.

“Your mother seems to love me you sister though they seem to be on the fences.” Her light worried yet joyfully confused voice filled the air. Forcing me to forget my rage for a minute. As my feet drifted effortlessly against the cool tile floors till I was right on top of Beth.

Looking in her eyes as I loomed over her, she seemed so small and timid. Definitely not the women that got me locked up a few months ago. “Come one we should head into the living room. I'll introduce you to Markos.”

My voice came out flat and cold but I worried that if I let myself feel any emotion. Then that burning hot rage would consume me till I did or said something stupid. Like, hit or kill a cop. There is no way that I would get bail after that.  

I smiled a little to myself as Beth’s dainty hand interlocked with mine and even though I'm going to sound like a total punk I'm still going to say it. At moments like this, I feel like we are made for each other. As if reading my mind a cute and sexy grin formed on Beth's face as her ocean blue eyes twinkled with joy.

“I can't wait to meet him and your father. Rafa tells me that at the moment he is out of the country.” I nodded my head slowly I don't know why Rafa would tell her that. I shook my head sadly before looking into her dazzling eyes.

In this single moment, the very breath was stolen from my lungs as I stalked silently into the next room. Getting ready to speak when panic and rage-filled voice filled the air. My mother really knew how to bring the thunder when she wanted to. “Jose you will talk to your buddy turner and handle this. I wanted the name of the pig that laid their hands on my baby.”

Within a second her voice turned cold and threatening as I made my way into the living room the kids weren't in sight. Even baby Antonio was absent I'm sure that he was in Rafa old room taking a nap or something. Lucky kid, he didn't have to deal with the shit show that is our family for a little bit longer.

As the bright overhead lights blinded me for a moment I could hear Johnny taking in a sharp breath as he exhaled. I could tell that he was frustrated by the sigh, it said it all, what the fuck does this have to do with my kind of sigh. I knew it well because I did the same damn thing. It's kind of annoying how well we know each other.

But as my eyes adjusted to the light I didn't see Marcos, but I could hear the sound of running water from one of the bathrooms upstairs so I'm guessing that he is getting changed. He did smell pretty rank and I'm sure that no one wanted to say anything consider everything that he has been through in the past night.

As I looked toward the open recliner I felt my feet drift towards it with Beth in tow. Her grip on my hand tightening a bit as she senses the tension that hung heavy in the air. So much so that I could cut the damn thing.

Rafa had her arms folded over her chest as she seems lost in thought as if she was deaf unable to hear what the rest of us were saying. What I wouldn't do for her ability of selective hearing she could block pretty much anything. Her grays eyes cold and piercing and I knew at that moment that she had to be thinking about the cop and who he might be. I'm sure that she was thinking about all the ways that she could make his body disappear. Maybe an acid bath or a tub of lye. With that girl you can never know what he's thinking.

Johnny, on the other hand, shifted to look at me, as if I could hear his voice clear as a bell in my head. “ _This is bullshit”_ I don't know if it was the whole triplet thing or the fact that I and Rafa just know him so well. But we both snapped our heads up at the same time giving him the same cold-hearted glare that said it all. _How could he not be pisted about this_?

“Would all of you calm down you act like this is the first time that one of us have been brutalized by the cops before. Rio, they bashed your hand in, breaking every bone in it 4 years ago. Jonny, they beat you so severely with a baton that your leg broke in three different places and you are a fed. If it wasn't for the fact that you were trying to protect Rio I'm sure that they wouldn't have done anything to you.”

Marisol's cold voice filled the air as she spoke in a commanding tone that reminds me a lot like Papi at times. But all I could do was stifled a groan as I looked over to my mother. Giving her a few cautious glances over my shoulder before really looking at her. Hurt and confusion filled her eyes as she shifted her cold brown gaze that was starting to turn a tar black as she looked from me to Johnny.

“What is your sister talking about?” Johnny laughed awkwardly as he began to rub his next gingerly. But I opted to a simple shoulder roll like I have no clue what she's talking about. But she didn't seem to be buying it as the sound of pitter patter filled the air.

Two sets of padded feet echoed against the empty halls as Caesar bright brown eyes came into the room first. Luna poked her head cautiously into the room gripping the wall for support so that she wouldn't fall forward. Her cool and curious gaze landed on Johnny then me before shifting to look at mom.

Her eyes widen with confusion as her soft little voice filled the air, “abuelita when are we having dinner.” Her soft mousy forced all heads to turn to her which of course only made her shrink a little further behind the wall as she averted her gaze to the floor. Luna, unlike Cesar, wasn't as outgoing she was more soft-spoken and kind. While Cesar tend to act like Johnny and me combined. Which is a horrible combination?

There want a single time that I and Johnny weren’t causing trouble together, image both of our personality in a little 5-year-old body. Man let me tell you there are times that I think parenting a five year old is harder than running a crime syndicate. “Don't be such a big baby Luna no one is going to be able to hear you if you keep whimpering. Abuelita tengo hambre”

Caesars demanding yet cocky tone filled the air as he lumbers into the room like he owned the place. Man, please tell me that he didn't get that from me? I'm not like that am I? Walking into a place like I own the joint. Thought sometimes in my case I do own the place. Caesar, on the other hand, didn’t but he continued to walk over to me.

Ignoring the fact that Beth was already sitting in my lap her warmth combining with me as her back leaned firmly against my chest. A coy grin forming on her face as she watched Caesar rather cocky behavior.

“The apple didn't fall far from the tree.” She laughed gently at I looked up to see my mother snoring back a laugh before beginning to walk back into the kitchen. An amused grin on her face as she began to cook. Caesar, on the other hand, ran up to me his arms outstretched, this demanding look in his eyes.

“No, go play with your cousin.” My own demanding tone didn't seem to matter to Cesar, as his little brown brows scrunched up as he thrust his arms outward as if that would force me to pick him up.

“No” A one worded answer that is pretty simple to understand but he just huffed out some air and dropped to the ground as this cute little pout began to form on his face. His brown eyes darkened with sadness as his bottom lips began to stick out.

Earning him an aww from my sisters and Beth though that isn’t helping anything they are the reason that he is so spoiled.”I don't want to see is lame and boring, I wanted to play zombie apocalypse and she said no. So I said playing cop and gangsta me being the gangsta and she said no. I don't want to play with her.”

His soft whiny voice filled the air forcing a light-hearted chuck to leave Johnny's lips. As I looked at him I could see his eyes twinkling at Luna buried her face deep into her father chest. Not once looking up, in fact, I don't think that she has been in the same room with Beth before. She is probably just nervous.

But I turned my attention back to Cesar who was sitting firmly on the floor refusing to move. “Fine come here” I watch Caesar rise with joy getting ready to hop in my lap next to Beth when my phone started to go off. At first, I didn't know who it could be the guys knew not to call me on Sundays. But as I pulled my phone out my heart dropped. “I gotta take this”

I gently threw Beth on the recliner before walking down the hall that leads to the back door. The frosted glass door meeting me as I let my hand curl around the golden nob. Trepidation and a little bit of worry filled my heart as I clicked the answer buttons as the name papi popped up on my phone. The cool Detroit air meeting me as I placed the phone to my ear.  “Hello….”


	15. Dinner Ends With A Bang

 

Beth POV 

Even as he walked away I could see his back tensing whoever was calling him must have either got him frazzled. Or it has to be about work maybe even this thing with his brother, I don't know but I didn't like it. If Rio lost his cool then you knew that it was some bad shit because I don't think I ever saw that expression on his face before. 

Though I didn't look at his phone I did look at his face and his brows dipped down in fear as his eyes darted to a tar black and beads of sweat started to roll down his face. So it had to be big, but as I looked down at Caesar who was trying to climb the recliner. I forgot that all for a moment as I laughed gently at him. 

Even as he stood there in front of me I still found it hard to believe that he was Rio son. Other than the demanding tone, and the cat-like swagger they really aren't that alike. Though I'm sure that will change as he gets older. “You want some help.” 

Caesar dropped to the ground for a moment staring at the tv memorize as a soccer game played. I didn't really know what was going on all I saw were a sea of jerseys. One team ran across the deep green field each of its player clad in white, navy blue and gold jersey. While the other team rushed towards the goal doing their best to stop the opposite team from scoring. They wore a deep black jersey with an inner line of red around the collar and blue stripes running over the black.  

At the bottom of the screen, I could see the names of two teams the LA Galaxies and the San Jose Earthquakes. As I looked up from the screen I could see the whole room engrossed in the tv. Rafa sucked down a corona as her grey eyes seemed glued to the screen, while Johnny played with Luna's bouncy curls absently minded as he stared at the tv. It kind of looked like he wasn't even blinking. 

Even Luna seemed engrossed she didn't even seem to notice that her father was playing with her curls as her eyes scanned the tv hungrily. “Don't mind them they really get into the games.” I looked up at the sound of a voice I never heard before. Gruff yet easy going, as I looked up from the zombie-like family I could see Marcos. 

Or who I am assuming is Macros seeing as how I never really got a good look at him until now. He looked similar to Rio and Johnny only he was a little bit shorter and had the same fox-like nose as his sister. 

Then there were his eyes, a cool easy going gray compared to the usually piercing stare of his sister. He must get that from his father because his mom has these amazing chocolate brown eyes that you could stare into for hours. 

“Hi I'm Marcos you must be Beth right?” I stood up and smiled gently at the tall boy in front of me. He looked young there is no doubt about that and as he smiled at me, it was dazzling and at that moment he looked a lot younger. 

I could get why everyone is so protective of him, I think if someone attacked my 17-year-old brother I would lose it to. He held out his good hand as I reached out to take it. My skin seemed even whiter compared to his perfect caramel complexion. 

“It's nice to meet you, Marcos, I'm sorry to hear about your hand.” I thought that a frown might grace his lips but he simply shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal and smiled even wider at me. 

“Nah it's no big deal everyone is just blowing it way out of portion they tend to overreact when I am involved as you might have noticed. If it was anyone else no one would bat an eye but I guess that is what happens when you are the youngest of 6 siblings. Where's Rio?” 

I laugh gently before sitting back down in my chair as Marcos dragged the love seat next to me. Giving me a playful grin as he looked around the room making sure that it was safe before embarrassing his brother. 

“I don't know he left to take a phone call.” At this Marco's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as he leaned in a little closer. “Perfect that gives us some time to talk. What is it that you see in my brother, he is a total pain in the ass.” 

As his voice lowered just a bit so that the other couldn't hear us over the roar of the soccer game I couldn't help but bust out laughing. After a moment I smiled gently at him before I felt this flutter in my chest as my heart began to speed up. “He kind and gentle but at a flip of a switch can be fierce and overprotective. Plus the gorgeous and intelligent and an overall badass what isn't there to like. Plus I don't know many men who date over their sons as Rio does” 

At this Marcos, seemed to scoff offhandedly but that twinkle never left his eyes as this cunning grin formed on his face. “Well, I have a list, for one he snore like I mean the end of the world no sleeping through the night snoring. No like sometimes I think there is a bomb going off but its just Rio napping on the couch.” I tried not to smile but this huge ear-splitting grin formed across my face as he continued. 

“Then there's the fact that the guys it's so much junk food and fast food that I swear this he is going to die to form a heart attack. Like, calm down buddy or the next thing you know you're going to be like 300 pounds overweight. Oh and then there is the fact that he used to sleep with this stuffed puppy until he was 11.” 

I looked up wide eyes there is no way that hardcore ganger banger Rio used to sleep with a puppy. I busted out laughing so hard that my rib started to rattle as tears welled in my eyes. I looked Marcos right in the face and even though he has this amused grin on his face I could tell that he was telling the truth. But still, there was a part of me that didn't believe it. “Your lying.” 

He shook her head no his own little amused chuck filled the air, “Nah I swear to god that I am telling the truth. Rafa uses to tell me about how Johnny would hide it and Rio would hunt him down around the house till he got the thing back. I'm sure that it is still in the house somewhere.” As my laughter filled the house I could hear the sound of a slamming door and the slapping of boots echoing over my laughter. 

“What are you telling her?” Rio demanding voice filled the air as Marcos look up at him all innocent like. His gray eyes often as that mischievous twinkle left his eyes. Till there was the earnest and honest look filling them, and a slight frown formed on his face. “Nothing hermano, why do you always think the worst of me?” 

I tried not to laugh at that as Rio raised a slight brown brow as he glared heavily at his brother. “ I know you and I know that you are a lying little shit what did he tell you, Beth?” His commanding voice made it clear that he isn't asking me he was telling me but what right did he have to demand anything from me. A short burst of rage filled my heart as I stared him down. A coy grin on my face as I feigned confusion. “Nothing just telling me how much your family loves soccer. 

Rio let out a grunt of indifference like he didn't believe me but he wasn’t going to start an argument over it. Instead, he turns his attention to Caesar who was sitting quietly on the floor and sitting just a tad bit too close to the tv. Forcing a worried frown to form on his face as he gently walked over to Caesar. Stalking quietly like he doesn't want to frighten him like he is some kind of corner animal.  

He reached his long strong arms out and lifted Cesar off the ground as he spoke to him in Spanish in a rather worried tone. “¿Qué te dije acerca de sentarse tan cerca de la televisión? ¡Te quedarás ciego!” Caesar just grumbled in acknowledgment forcing him to shake his head sadly as a singsong voice rang out from the kitchen. “Time for dinner” 

_ A few hours later _

I sat in the car, listening to the sound of Caesar's light snores as Rio’s car glided across the road. The tired effortlessly gliding against the slick road as black rain came down onto the windshield. Thunder banged against the sky as the lightning turned the black midnight sky to a dull purple. 

But not once did Caesar stir from his sleep my kids couldn't make it through a night like this without waking up once. Yet he didn't seem to bug him, I looked into the reviewed mirror to see that Cesar was sleeping peacefully. As this small smile formed on his face, “Don't worry about him he sleeps better in thunderstorms.” 

That is a strange thing but not as strange as the fact that Rio knew exactly what I was thinking. As I looked back to see him, he has one arm holding onto the wheel while the other laid casually at his side. His eyes never leaving the room, I don't think that I have ever seen him this cautious when it came to driving before. 

“You don't think that is odd?” My question must have caught him off guard because his brows began to furrow in confusion as his eyes darkened with silent confusion for a minute. “Nah not really I do the same thing.” The car jerked to a stop as the light quickly changed from bright emerald green to a deep crimson red. 

Once the car had come to a full stop, he shifted his head ever so alright so that it was leaning against the car headrest and lolled to the side. Till he was staring me right in the eyes. At that moment I couldn't see the sleep or exhaustion that is etched into his face, all I saw were his deep chocolate brown eyes. I felt like I could swim in them there was so much depth to them. At times I felt so stupid for getting lost in his eyes. But they were so deep and rich brown that I found it hard not to get lost in his stare. 

But he caught off our moment as a car honked behind him, being rather impatient on an otherwise empty road. There was really no rush and if they were in a rush they are liable to get themselves killed with all of this rain. 

The thunder boomed against the sky as Rio pulled off into my suburbs complex as the house was illuminated by the cracking of the lighting I could see the forgotten toys and bikes that lay abandoned on their front lawns. 

But other then the lightning and thunder there wasn't a single sound or movement in the complex. As we got closer to my house I noticed another car in the drive away, a slim black four-door car. 

Right there is Dean he better not be laying in my bed, there is a guest bedroom that he could sleep in. As I made my way to get out of the car as Rio pulled slowly up to the curb stopping right in front of my door he spoke in a calm voice. “I shot him once beth for something you did. So I get him getting ticked at you every now and again but if he lays a hand on you. This time I won't purposely miss. I will shot him right in the head do you hear me.” 

Rio cold and menacing voice forced a shiver down my spine as I twisted my head to get a better look at me. But my body was still angled to get out of the car so there is a slight twinge of pain in my neck. Rios warm brown eyes were black with rage and threats as his gaze wanders to Dean's car. “It will be fine really.” I place a gentle kiss on his cheek before running out of the car. 

Rain doused my clothes as I finally made it to the front door, jamming the keys roughly into the door as I heard Rio slowly starting to pull off. Buy the time that I made it into the house he has finally pulled off and I was alone in the house. The kids upstairs sleeping soundly. 

Just leave me in drenched clothes in the middle of the hallway, for a moment I listened to the creak and groans of the house as I walked further into the house. Casually but quickly making my way to the room, if I stay in these clothes too long I would get sick and with 4 kids there is no way that I could afford to get sick. 

As I made my way into the room I could hear this moment behind me as I dropped my clothes down till I found one of Rio’s shirt that he left there. There is no way that I'm getting dressed in my pj’s so I slip the shirt on just about ready to crawl into bed when I heard this voice. “Where were you?” 

A cold voice forced me to jump as fear filled it way into my heart forcing it to pump a thousand times faster as I turn swiftly on my heels. I thought that I was about to get face with some kind of intruder but it was just Dean. 

His cool blue beady eyes seemed to follow me as I started to back away from him, being here half naked didn't feel right. “You must think that you are so great, but I got news for you he is a fucking ganger banger, Beth. He shot me how can you be with him.” 

I growled angrily what right did he have to stare at me with a disappointed frown and a condescending look on his face. I mean really he was the one that cheated he was the one that bankrupted us. He's the one that faked cancer because he thought that what that would make me love him. Then what one day he would be the first person to be completely cured of cancer. 

I scoffed angrily as I glared at him rage burning every inch of me till I forget that a moment ago I was freezing. “You cheated, you lied, you are the one that fake cancer, I wished that he had killed you then I would have you out of my life. FYI he missed on purpose he didn't almost kill you, he had no intention of killing you because you aren't worth it. Your nothing but a slimy worm.”  I wanted to scream in his face to demand that he leave but before I could even form a word. 

A large meaty fist hit me in the face as I dropped the ground a sharp pain growing in my nose as a slick liquid dripped down my face. But I didn't have a chance to process what had happened because I felt a sharp blow to my ribs over and over again until I passed out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué te dije acerca de sentarse tan cerca de la televisión? ¡Te quedarás ciego!”=What have I told you about sitting so close to the tv. You will go blind!


	16. Two To The Chest One To The Head

Rio POV

“Papi get up!!!” A demanding voice filter into my ears as exhaustion hit me like a brick and no matter how much I tried I couldn't wake up. I sliced my hand dismissively through the air trying to swat away whatever was bugging me this early on a Monday. But then I felt this pain in my chest I could hear that same demanding voice.

“Papi get up you have to take me to school” I could hear his whiny voice again as I groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes. I could make out Cesar sitting on my chest like I was some kind of couch or chair. His tried brown eyes wide with excitement as he smiles down at me an ear-splitting grin started to form on his face.

But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what he was so happy about, all I could think is that I can't breathe. I didn't even know that he weighed this much, as I spoke to him my voice came out strained and in pain. “Alright hijo but you weigh a ton could you please get off of my chest.”

At this Ceasar, eyes glowed just a bit bright as he hopped off my chest collapsing heavily to my left as he snuggles into my side. Closing his eyes slightly as his bright blue pajamas assaulted my eyes. How did I even get those on him last night we were both dead on our feet from the day that we had. Man, sometimes I surprise myself.

I laugh gently simply listing to the sound of the chirping bird, as some of them sung this sweet melody as the tree next to my window cast a green light in my room. I should get up but as I rolled gently to my side I could see on the right nightstand an alarm clock stared back at me. It read clearly 7 which mean that Cesar had to be at school in an hour.

I groaned as I took in a large breath simply holding it for a moment before slowly sliding my legs over the side of the bed before slouching over just a bit. “Ces go get dress.” I hear a low whiny voice as two small warm arms wrapped around my neck gently. Not to tight but not to lose “Okay but only if you give me a lift.” I laughed gently before slowly standing up letting all my bones crack in a chorus of popping sounds.

I slowly stalked out of my room ignoring the cold hardwoods floors before slowly making my way down the hallway. I didn't once look at the photos of the fam hanging on the hallway wall.

Somehow every time I walked Cesar back to his room. He found a way to distract me making the both of us late. But today he seemed pretty chill not saying a single word as I made my way to his room.

He simply laid his head against my shoulder as he gently snores filled my ears. That would make sense on why he wasn’t talking he managed to fall asleep. That boy could sleep through an atomic bomb.

It forces a light-hearted chuckle to leave my lips as my thoughts drifted back to my dream or more like my memory from early last night. I shook my head doing my best to clear those hunting thoughts out of my head before stopping in front of a light blue door. I gently pushed it open only to step on a few inches into the room and a fire truck slammed under my foot. The bright red metal truck started back at me. As I looked around the room I could see dinosaurs, trucks and stuff tigers laying all over the floor.

Tendrils of pain filled my leg as I did my best from hopping around like an idiot as I took in the horrific state of his room. The toy box remained open not a single toy left in the empty barren box.

Burning pain continue to shoot through my foot into my leg as I did my best to navigate around the toy ridden room. Funny thing is this wasn't a problem last night, in fact, there wasn't a single thing out of place.“The hell Cesar when did you get up?!”

I growled lowly under my breath as I gently placed him on the ground, what little of it that wasn’t littered with toys. But he didn't dare look at me, he simply stared down at his feet as a cute little frown formed on his face.

He spoke in the smallest sweetest voice that I think that I have ever heard. “Sorry but I want to play but you look like you needed the sleep so I played with my toys instead.” I groan ever so slightly he also had me but I wasn't falling for the cute routine, not today.

“Clean up this mess and get dress and I meant it Caesar or I am going to take all your toys away.” At this, he started to wail as he stomped his feet in the ground again just about to start having a tantrum. “What do I tell you every time that you make a big old mess.”

I raised my eyebrows quizzically forcing Caesar to stare up at me, small tears filling his eyes from my previous threat. “That I got to clean it up.” I nodded my head before starting to make my way out of the room. “Then clean it up and get dressed.”

I shook my head sadly as I made my way down the stairs in nothing but my basketball shorts and a black tank top. A cold chill ripped through me as I made my way into the kitchen, listening to the sound of my own feet hitting the cold floor. As the ice cold feeling whipped away any pain that I had been feeling just a few minutes ago. Nothing feels better on a hurt foot then something cold.

As I start to get out the stuff to make Cesar breakfast I couldn't help but think back to last night and what my father told me. That whole conversation seemed to be haunting my thoughts.   _Trepidation and a little bit of worry filled my heart as I clicked the answer buttons as the name papi popped up on my phone. The cool Detroit air meeting me as I placed the phone to my ear.  “Hello papi?”I waited to hear something but all I hear were a string of slurred curse by a voice that wasn't my father._

_I might have thought that he was cheating on mom if it weren't a man’s voice playing in the background. Then I heard it sharp pops and whizzes like there were bullets flying past my own head. I'm guessing that some shit must have gone down but was it with the other cartels or something else. “Papi!”_

_Panic started to swell in my chest if he wasn't answering that meant a few things, he was dead, or he was on the verge of dying. I mean there is always the chance that he was driving the getaway car and didn't have time to talk. But then why would he call me if he was driving._

_“Don't worry hijo, I'm fine on my way back to the compound I should be stateside by tomorrow night. But there is going to be no peace, that bastard opened fire on us. The cabróns attacked us the moment that we got to the meeting. Ak’s and sawed-off shotguns were pointed at my damn head. I took that fucking meeting on good faith, we are going to gut every last one of those sons of bitches.”_

_I hid the light grain under my breath this is the last thing that we need with all the heat and he is already pisted so when he hears about what happened with Marcos then shit will really hit the fan._

_But if no one told him till he got home then he would extremely pisted and downright murderous. “So this would be a bad time to tell you about Marcos then.” Before I could control what I was saying the words had already left my mouth. “What the hell is that supposed to mean.”_

_My throat began to dry as I looked up at the sky, the once fading sun was long forgotten leaving nothing but a gorgeous silver moon shining overhead. With her bright stars twinkling beside her it was a great sight to see after the worlds longest day._

_But I doubt that I am going to be able to enjoy it considering my blood-crazed father on the other line. “Qué. Pasó.Ricardo!” He spoke each word individually as a cold shiver went down my spine and I know that it has nothing to do with the cold Detroit air._

_I took in a heavy breath as I did my best to steel my nerves before talking “A cop banged up Marco's hand but he is fine papi I swear.” I could hear earth-shaking growl on the other line along with the sound of tires screeching to a halt._

_So he was the one that was driving then, he knew that wasn’t safe, the roads in Mexico are crazy especially after a gang shootout. “I going to get my guys patched up and then I will be home and you are going to explain everything.”_

_I groaned at the heavy threat that seemed to be in his voice but it's not like I could say that tomorrow isn't really good for me. “Si papi” With that he slammed the phone shut and all I could think of is with all of this heat and the fact that a cartel war is going to bad for business but it’s not like he thought to ask my opinion._

“PAPI!!!!” I heard a screaming voice and as I looked up I could see Cesar starting up at me with curious eyes. I was hunched over the kitchen island as I stared down at a stove with a perfectly made stack of pancake. Did I make this without thinking, I shook my head clear before turning to look at Cesar. His brows dipped down as worry seems to etched into his face. “Why are you yelling.”

I watch his eyes widen in confusion before speaking in a calm voice, “You were just standing there staring at my breakfast. Can I have my breakfast now.”

I laughed gently before taking the perfect stack of brown soft fluffy buttermilk pancake and handing them to Caesar. I drifted from the counter top to the double door fridge. Yanking hard on the handle as the door stuck a bit before final opening.

The cool air hit my exposed arms forcing goosebump to rise on my skin as I reached my hand into the fridge gripping a clear bottle with deep brown molasses-like substance in it. God, I don't know how he eats this shit every morning and god forbid I tried to make him anything else he threw a fit.

It had to be pancake are carnitas and that is not a breakfast food, I shook my hand sadly as I gripped the cold bottle just as the doorbell started to go off. Not even a second later this loud pounding sound filled the air. The sound was relentless, there wasn't a single moment of silence once the doorbell stopped ringing they would hit the button again and there was that never-ending pouding.

I slammed the fridge shut slipping Cesar his syrup before kissing the top of his head gently “Make sure not to use too much and then put your shoes on.” I looked at his outfit for a 5-year-old he didn't too bad. Blue jeans with a black pullover hoodie though I made sure that he never wore the hoodie on his head don't want him to get got.

I sprinted through the house just listening to the echoing of the doorbells off my usually quiet house walls this early in the morning. As I made it on the front door I could practically see the door shaking from the force of the pounding. What were the pigs at my door and I just didn't know it? I curl my hand around the golden knob and swing the door open.

Unfortunately, I didn’t know how right I was standing there in a cheaper three-piece gray suit stood agent Turner. His bald head seemed to gleam in the early morning sun as he smiled down at me. His smugness just seemed to surround him

“How you been Rio? How your little brother Marcos.” I scoffed angrily as his proud tone did he really think that he could bait me. “I'm good, he's good how's your snitch, you did tell him what happened to the last guy that you tried to put on the stand right.”

I watched his eyes widen with outrage before narrowing with hate. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he glares angrily at me, hate burning bright in his eyes as I heard this slamming sound in the kitchen.

Dishes being dropped into the sink or at least that is what I'm assuming which meant that Cesar was done. I looked up to see intrigue shining in Turner's eyes as he spoke in a calm and rather smug voice.

I mean really how smug can one man be, especially when that man isn't even making a case and he sure as shit won't get one now. I ain't going away I ain't losing my son. “You've got a house guest.” I kept my face impassive as I began to close the door ever so slightly.

Putting my body in the line of sight and cutting off his vision I didn't want him near my kid, I don't know why the hell he is here. But Johnny better gets a handle on this chump before he disappeared. But Turner didn't seem to get that messaged as he tried to push his way into the house. “Do you have a warrant?”

I watched Turner's eyes light up at the prospect of thinking that he caught me in the act. Man when is this guy going to give up I'm so over this shit I should kill him and just end all this bullshit with the FBI.

“No I don't but I shouldn't need one we just have a friendly chat.” I smiled coldly at him there isn't a damn thing freely about this chat. “Get the fuck off fo my porch scumbag.”

I slammed the door with a heavy hand as the final thud echoed in the air, I slid the chain into place as I turned the lock. I grumbled all the way up the stairs as I got dressed, as I made my way back into Cesar room. I could see him struggling to tie his shoes. “Do you want help.”

Caesar snapped his head up defiance burning in his eyes as he glared at me. “I can do it all by myself.” I chuckled light before standing back up just looking at him for a moment. His brows dipped down in concentration as his lips formed a hard line. But every time he went to do the bunny loop his finger got tangled and he had to do it all over again.  

Any other time I would be glad to let him pretend like he knew what he was doing. But at this rate, we were going to be late and those teachers have enough problems with me. So I made my way over to him as I got down on knees so that I could look him in the eyes. With each passing moment, he got more and more exasperated until he roughly folded his arms over his chest.

Staring angrily at his feet like it was their fault that he couldn't tie his own shoes. It forces a low chuckle to leave my lips as I went to work. Slipping the soft blue laces into place before lifting him off his bed.

By the time that I had unloaded Caesar from the car and got him to class, I couldn't focus on pretty much anything. I didn't have a thing to do, my dad pretty much suspends operation till he got back from Mexico. I guess that I could go to my body shop and actually work for once. But who the hell wants to do that. I looked up from my thought to see that I was on my way to Beth’s house.

Khaki colored dream houses laid in front of me as I watched them each whizz by my window. Birds flew from tree branches as they sang happily they didn’t have a care in the world. All the while I had no clue I had even started to drive here.

I guess that my brain knew what I was going to do before I did. I chuckled lowly under my breath, I wouldn't mind seeing Beth, she was a little weird at dinner yesterday after she talked to Marcos and I wanted to know why.

I'm sure that it had something to do with the embarrassing stories of my childhood. Or it could have been the whole thing with my brother getting his head smashed in. But I could tell that she was thinking of something every time that I looked into her ocean blue eyes.

I smile a little too myself as this could sense of dread rolled over if this is about what Marcos told her. What story did he tell her, I groaned lightly as I continued towards Beth's house. Her sliver SUV was still parked in the driveway. It didn’t look like it has even moved but Dean wasn't here so maybe he was the one that told the kids to school. I parked my car in front of the door before turning off the engine.

Just listening to it die for a moment before slowly rising from the car to meet the cool Detroit air. Whatever warmth I had felt in the car was quickly fleeting as I made my way over to the front door. Walking in a brisk but quite pace as I made it to the large oak white door a grin slowly forming on my face as my heart race with anticipation.

Every time I came here I felt stupid because this sense of giddiness overcame me as I slowly began to curl my hand over the nob. I could hear the locks clicking as the door decide to give way.

She usually locked the front door lock and I have to sneak in through the back. A few jumbled worried thought floated into my mind, maybe she was robbed or murder. But I quickly shoved those worse though down as I made it into the house.

Nothing but a bleak white hallway with family photos stared back at me, there was no sound of kids laughing. Or the tv blaring as Beth moved around the house trying to clean up the mess that her kids had just made in the morning. It sounded blank like this house wasn't even lived in.

That forced my heart to jump a bit as I quickly made my way into the kitchen as I took in the dirty dishes that laid abandoned on the kitchen island countertop. Pancake and eggs lay half eaten on the plates.

A dirty juice stain cups were flipped over slipping orange liquid all over the floor. There is no way that Beth would leave a mess like this in the house for anyone to find there is definitely something wrong.

I move into the house my gun feeling just a bit heavy against my waist as I walked towards Beth's room. The door slightly ajar and from here I could see the sopping wet clothes from last night.

A small puddle of water surround them there is no way that she would just leave her clothes here. Hell, she was always telling me if I left a stupid wet towel on the floor. If I had left an entire puddle of water soaked clothes on the floor I think that she would have a hernia.

I pushed the door open ever so slightly my heart dropped in my chest. First, fear burned in my vein as I took in the unconscious and crumpled mess that was Beth. Blood dripped from her mouth as her right eye had a cut just above it. Crimson blood poured out go the wound as she lay there broken. Her hand was wrapped protectively around her ribs and from all the time that I jumped kids in school I knew that she got stomped by someone.

My head race with possibility when a terrifying thought raised in my mind, her chest isn't moving is she even breathing. I dropped to my knees and fear and worry worked its way through my veins towards my heart.

I gently turned her doing my best not to hurt her when a painful wail left her lips. I hated the fact that she was in pain but I never felt happier. She was alive and that is what matters to me. Slowly she opened her eyes and I could see a bit of blood in her deep ocean blue eyes, she could have a concussion how hard did he hit her.

Better question who hit her but I couldn't think of that now I need to get her to a doctor. I let her gently in my arms cradling her tightly to my chest as I rushed out of the room. I practically floated off the ground as I rushed toward my car. Slamming the front door of the house so loudly that the thud echoed off the empty suburb complex.

How did no one know that she was laying there beaten and bruised? I thought that this was supposed to be a safe neighborhood. I laugh henry t smith who is I kidding I break into her house all the time and no one ever notices. Hell, I shot Dean in here last time and not a damn thing happens I mean really how could they be that stupid.

I slowed my steps as I gently laid Beth on the back seat before gently slamming the door so that I wouldn't wake her. Before I knew it I was hopping in the front seat speeding down the freeway as I made my way to Detroit memorial hospital. The last thing that I wanted was to get pullover because they would think that I'm the one that did this to her. But she needed to get to a hospital and it needed to happen quickly.

So I slammed my foot on the gas as the car whizzed past my window in blurbs of rainbow colors as I continued to pour on the speed. Not even stopping for red lights when I finally made it to the emergency room. I could hear the faint sound of ambulance siren buzzing in the background as screams and cries of waiting patience filled my ears.

But Beth isn't going to be waiting I don't care who I have to kill she is going to the front of the line. I pulled the car to a violent stop in the ambulance bay as two doctors rushed over to me.

Both of them looked like they were 12, two little white girls staring at me with a corned wide eye. “Sir you can park here it’s for ambulances only.” Not shit who would have thought that the ambulance bay was for ambulances only. I rushed out of the car not giving either of them a second look.

As I rushed to the back seat I could hear one of them whispering under their breath “Maybe he doesn't speak English” I snarled angrily as I lifted Beth out of the car worry filling my heart as I noticed how pale she was getting. I spun softly on my heels glaring at both the girls. One was blond the other has raven colored hair. “I do speak English and this is an emergency help her.”

After that, there was a rush of medical jargon as I sat in waiting room my leg going off a mile a minute as I did my best to keep it together. But she had been in there almost an hour and they still don't know how bad her injuries were. “Sir”

I looked up from my thought to see a nurse in deep blue scrubs staring at me. Her deep mocha skin and obsidian eyes put me at ease when I noticed that it wasn't another uppity white bitch.

“Yeah is Beth okay?” She gave me a wary glance before looking over her shoulder, where I could see two cops waiting for me. I didn't know them but one was a white guy with the name O’Malley printed on his uniform. The guy next to him was a big bald black dude with the name Hill printed on his uniform. Hill? Why does that name sound so familiar.

Great they thought that I am the one that did this, this is total bullshit but I rose from my chair and made my way over to them. The black guy Hill he stared up at me with anger and disgust in his eyes. But something else understanding maybe like he knew who I was he hated me most in this world. The other man just gave me an ignorant look as he spoke in a cool yet demanding tone.

“Why did you beat that woman?” I scoffed angrily given him my best fuck off look before doing my best to speak in an even tone. My eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as I did my best to try and calm down.Though I'm sure to them that it looked like I was failing. “I didn't, Beth is my girlfriend and I went to her house to see her when I got there the house was a mess and she was laying on the floor unconscious.”

The black guy scoffed as he glared heavily at me “I know Beth and she wouldn't lay up with a chump like you.” I growl under my breath as anger burned in my veins, this idiot was Ruby's husband. Stan if I remember right Beth told me how he stole the pen cap back to get her in the free and clear.

“Yeah well you are welcome to look at my fist, you will see where my knuckles are bruised and that there is no way I could have been the one to hit her….” Before I could finish my sentence some guy walked out in a white coat he looked around the room till his eyes landed on me. “Your Rio?”

I nodded my head as he gave me a look the one that said no matter what she said you are the one that did this. “Beth is asking for you.” I nodded my head before glaring at the two cops both of them given me these disbelieving look before I walked off. Who the hell were they to judge me just because they are cops doesn't mean that they are the good guys all the fucking time.

I shoved that thought out of my head as I made my way toward Beth's room. My heart hammer with anticipation as I thought about what I was going to say when I saw her. But as I walked in the room my heart dropped and all my words escaped me. Beth has stitches right over her eyes and a swole blue jaw. I couldn't see her ribs but I'm sure that they were heavily damaged and the only thing that I would think of was murder.

My vision began to blur red as I slowly made my way over to her doing my best not to lose my cool as I sat heavily in the chair. I grabbed her right hand which slowly seemed to be getting some color back as I looked her into her azure blue eyes. The blood from her right eyes slowly seemed to be subsiding as I spoke in the coolest voice that I could manage.

“I so glad you're up you had me worried there for a minute.” She laughed gently but stop as a grimace of pain washed over her. Her eyes darkened with worry as her chapped lips parted. “You're not going to ask me for a name.” I wanted to god she didn't know how bad I wanted a name but I knew at the moment the only thing that I needed to be worried about is her.

I shook my head no but as I began to speak again the door started to crack open revealing the light from the hallway as two men in blue poster uniforms walked in. An air of hubris surrounds them as both glared at me before turning to look at Beth. “We would like to speak to you alone when you are ready.”

Terror seemed to flash in Beth's blue eyes as she gripped even tighter to my hand like she was afraid I would leave her. She shakes her head quickly as her ragged and hurt voice filled the room.

“No not without Rio, I want him here.” I looked up smiling gently at her before kissing her head gently. “It's fine I'll be outside.” A panic expression started to form on her face as this impatient glare grew in her eyes. “Ricardo I said stay!” I smiled gently at her commanding tone as I lowered myself back down into the seat.

When I looked over to the cops both of them stared at me with wide eyes, like they didn't believe me till right now that she might want to be with me. I never got it what was wrong with me being with a white girl.

Like I’m not good enough for Beth I mean really it's a laughable statement. But Beth simply gave me one last longing look before speaking. “I am home last night and I was getting changed in my room when I heard someone call out to me it was Dean….”

Her voice broke up a little bit as some hatred and fear worked into her voice before she began to speak again. “We got into an argument because I had asked him to watch the kids so that I could eat dinner with Rio and his family. Then Dean demanded that I break up with Rio and get back together with him. But he pretended to have cancer just so I wouldn't divorce him and he cheated on me.

What self-respecting woman should go back to a scumbag like that? I refused and he decided to bet the everlasting shit out of me. First, it was just a punch then I dropped to the ground as he kicked me a few times in the chest and then a few to the head before I finally passed out. The next thing that I know I'm waking up in this hospital.”

Of course, it was Dean the fucking low life I am going to kill him, I told her as much last night and she still trusted me to be in the room with her. So I took in a deep breath doing my best to hide my murderous rage as I looked down at Beth. At the moment the only thing that matter was her I could kill dean later. 


	17. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations are at the bottom

Beth POV 

I knew that he is burning with rage, sure he put on a good face you almost couldn't tell that he was blind with rage. But every time that he thought that I wasn't watching he would get this look in his eyes. 

His brown eyes would darken to an obsidian color as his bloodlust surrounded him like a cloak. I'm sure that he wanted nothing more than to wring Dean’s neck to make sure that he never got back up again. 

I'm even more sure that some part of him regret not killing Dean when he had the chance. I'm sure that one thought must have been running on replaying in his mind and I knew that it was running in mind. My entire body aches and I think that is the only reason that Rio has not gone off of the rails just yet. 

I looked around the room Stan was still standing there by the door not saying a word but glaring heavily at Rio. He refused to leave he claimed that there was no way that I could be trusted. That he had tried to kill all of us months ago when the feds got on his case.

But they weren’t even close to the truth not that he wanted to listen to me. He swore that Rio was the cause of all of our trouble but if you wanted to be technical if it wasn't for Rio and his gang then we wouldn't even have had the moment to pay for Sarah’s kidney or her meds. 

This, of course, was a fact that Rio kept shoving in his face every time that Stan gave him a dirty look and demanded that he leave my room. Each time I would have to yank roughly on Rios' arms forcing him to stumble back into his chair. He would glare angrily at me for a moment but his brown eyes would soften with pity and love and he would apologize. Even though I knew that he didn't mean it. 

I swear it was like I was watching the kid, omg the kids what am I going to do with them it not like they can stay in the hospital with me. “Rio?” I watched him look up from his phone to give me a gentle and loving smile.

His eyes instantly began to warm up like two molten pools of chocolate. A loving aura surrounded him as he did his best to keep his anger from shining in his eyes. “Yeah mi amor.” 

I smiled gently at him but I could feel my heart quicken as the beating on the monitor started to get more annoying and loud. Rio’s smile turned into worry frown as Stan rose quickly from his seat. With no time as he crossed the room in too long strides. “I'm fine but someone needs to pick up the kid and I don't want Dean anywhere near them.” 

Rio nodded his head numbly as he pulled his phone closer to his ear as he started to speak to someone on the line. “Filex picks up Cesar for me and drops him off at my mom's house would you.” There was silence and Rio simply sat there staring at the wall for a moment but I couldn't figure out what this had to do with my kids. 

Not that I meant to sound self-absorbed or anything but I was the one in the hospital not him. Once Rio got an answer that he wanted he hung up the phone and started to dial a new number. I couldn’t see the screen but I could hear the light tapping of his finger against the slim screen as a chorus of beeps followed the tapping. 

After a moment he place the phone gently to his ear as he rolled his eyes angrily, I could hear the first ring than the second. That when he huffed out a large amount of air I'm sure that he wasn't used to people not picking up his calls. Then just as it was about to hang up a cheery and rather confused voice answer the phone. 

“Who is this?” I knew the skeptical voice it was Annie, even now I can see her brows scrunched up in confusion as her eyes scanned her contacts list like she was trying to figure out who this might be. “Its Rio your sister is in the hospital before you even ask I wasn't the one that put her here. Get the kids and bring them home and don't let Dean near them.” 

His calm and demanding voice forced my heart to slow down as an easy sense of calm washed over me. I couldn't be happier, I knew that it was weird to say because he could be impulsive and hot-blooded. But Rio is my rock the one person that I know that I can trust to get the job done. But Annie refused to just follow orders like a good little trooper I could hear her sassy voice on the other line. 

“I wanted to talk to Beth for all I know you're lying and you really are the one that put her there. Hell for all I know she is dead and the kids are next?” Rio snarled wildly as his brown eyes harden before gently holding the phone out to me. 

His face stone but not his eyes they were still cold with rage. But I took the phone from his hand and just as I was about to place the phone to my ear. His phone vibrated in my hand his the corner of his screen glew a dangerous red as a text bubble pop up. With two words written  _ Found Him _ . I ignored the text even though this cold sense of dread filled my heart. 

But not because I didn't want Dean to die but because I knew that Dean was about to die and all I could think of was good riddance. There was even a flood of relief that washed over me when I knew that I and the kids would never have to see that scumbag ever again. Sure we won't ever see him again because he is dead but those are just semantics. 

“Annie it's me and it's true Deen was the one that put me in here hence why I don't want him near the kids. Please just do this for me?” I waited for a response but all I heard was screaming and a lot of honking as Annie yelled some pretty vulgar install.

“Sorry I just did an illegally Uy. I'm on my way to the hospital the kids don't get out for a couple of hours so I will stay with you till they get out.” 

I didn't want that I wanted to be able to sit here with Rio and not have two people hating him. But this is my sister that we are talking about.

I'm sure that she was just worried about me as Rio if not more. But I simply nodded my head to myself before hanging up the phone. As I handed it back to Rio his eyes scanned over me cautiously. 

Like he was trying to gauge my reaction did he think that I was going to freak out if I knew that he was going to kill Dean the moment that he got the chance. Did he think that I was still that fragile woman from a long time ago?

Sure I'm laying in the bed but I'm not that same dumb housewife that let her husband lie, cheat and steal from her. Though I'm sure that is hard to tell when I'm laying in this bed because of my so-called ex-husband. 

But after a moment of simply looking at me, he landed roughly into his chair resting his head on his open right palm. Simply watching me as a small smile started to grace his lips, I didn't get why but I'm just glad that for a moment there wasn't going to be and macho stare between him and Stan. 

Well, that didn't last long, Annie came running into the room like a whirlwind, she glares heavily at Stan who was still standing in the corner. Simple staring at Rio like some crazed teenage stalker. 

Then she turned her sights to Rio, he was the only one sitting down, and it was also the only chair in the room. Other than my bed that was placed firmly in the middle of the room there was really no furniture. 

Just my machines that were standing off to the side beeping and controlling my meds for the many tubes that were coming in and out of my body. “Get up” Rio snarled angrily like he wanted to tell her to fuck off. 

But he simply stood up and made his way over to the right side of the room. Letting he backslide against the wall slowly as he got closer and closer to the ground. Till he was just sitting there. His feet laying out in front of him as he stared up at me this look in his eyes that said,  _ If she says one more thing to me then I will kill her _ . 

All I could do was smile thankfully at him he managed to make this all about me and not about getting revenge. That alone must have taken a lot of restraint for him, but to also deal with my sister and Stan being the overbearing friend. It's more than a little shocking considering that he can't even get along with his own siblings. 

“Beth how are you” Annie's soft voice came out concern and a little timid but I knew that she had to be burning with rage just as much as Rio. Her gray eyes were hard and erratic as she thought about Dean and my injuries. I could just tell that she was thinking some pretty dangerous thoughts. 

“I find…” I did my best to lie but my voice was cut off by Rio. “No, she’s not, 12 broken ribs, a second-degree concussion a few cuts to her head and a laceration inside of her mouth. Plus a little internal bleeding just cause.” His voice cold and menacing I could tell that he was doing his best to close himself off now that Annie was here.

With Stan, it didn't matter he didn't have to worry about Stan following his orders. But Annie if she saw him as weak then there would be no way that she would follow him again. Not the way that she is now. 

Annie's eyes widen for minute as her body dropped heavily into the chair simply staring up at me in utter shock. Her eyes widen just a bit more as she spoke in the softest voice that she could muster. “How? Why did this happen?”

Her eyes drifted to Rio as if to say that no matter how this happened it's your fault. But that isn’t really true I mean sure the argument started because of Rio. But it's not like he was there standing in the corner cheering Dean on as he stomped me out, that was all that scumbags doing. 

“He didn't like who I was with but let me make this clear Annie this wasn’t Rios fault so don't go blaming him. The only reasons that you can blame him are because he found me and brought me here. Do you know what could've happened if one of my lung or an organ was punctured while I was in that house? I would have died alone and no one would have known for hours.” 

My voice broke a little like the reality of my word is really hit me, what if he decided to go to his auto body shop, or do gangbanging stuff or hang out with his family. Then I would be dead as a doornail. 

The internal bleeding alone would have killed me that was what the doctors said. They said that I owed my life to Rio’s quick thinking that if he had been even a minute later I could have died. 

Those thoughts scared me sure but they never seemed real, not till Annie was looking at my love shining in her gray eyes as tear and emotions welled in them. Like a rapid storm, I could have died. I felt something wet and hot hitting my cheeks, my chest feels like it was going to cave in. The breath in my lungs was leaving quickly like someone was stealing it as my vision began to blur. 

“Beth!” Annie's panicked voice filled my ears as my vision began to blur “Beth baby breath you're having a panic attack.” Rio calm voice eases my own heart as I notice my vision isn't blurry but that there were tears welling in my eyes. That hot fluid hitting my face was my tears and slowly my chest stopping aching as oxygen slowly started entering my lungs again.  

As I shifted my head there was Rio his soft brown eyes lit up with worry his massive mask all but forgotten as he stared down at me lovingly. His right hand tracing small circles on my right hand. 

His touch lighting up my skin like fire as he kissed the top of my head gently, “I'm right here baby I'm ain't going anywhere.” His sweet voice forced Annie to gag as she spoke I couldn't tell if she was trying to lighten the mood or if she was just being Annie. 

“Don't you have a kid that you need to get or something.” I watched Rio growled at her as his lips curled tightly over his teeth. His brown dipped as this dangerous posture overtook him. He seemed more like a feral lion going in for the kill rather than the worried man that had been standing over me just a few moments ago. “Mind your own fucking business before….” 

Rio never got to finish his sentence, the door swung open and two figures walked in, one of them I knew well, a well built black man with a bald head and deep brown eyes walked into the room. The cocky smile on his lips one that I swear never left his face except for when he was losing. Agent Turner walked in but I wasn’t prepared for the person that walks in after him. 

Johnny came into the room, his brown eyes lit up with worry as a gold badge laid firmly on his chest resting around a metallic chain. I could just barely make out the word FBI printed on a navy blue jacket that he was wearing. 

A black baseball cap turned back laid on top of his head. “Just come from a string.” Rio’s voice sounded casual he looked at his brother his cool eyes taking even every inch of his brother but not once looking at Turner. 

It almost looked like he was ignoring Turner at all cost, was there something that I missed. Something that happened early that he hasn't gotten the chance to tell me about with Stan standing right there. Annie gasped and looked at me her gray widening as she silently asked  _ do you know what is going on. _ I simply shrugged my own shoulders and watched Rio eye, Johnny, cautiously. 

That worry still shining in Johnny's eyes as he spoke in a cool tone that matched Rio’s perfectly. “Yeah Turner told me what happened and I changed as quickly as possible but I had all my tactical gear on so I rush and forget my jacket. Beth, you okay?” 

I smile gently as Johnny tone grew soft and sweet. “Yeah I'm fine just a little banged up I'm sure that they will have me out of here in no time. How come you didn't mention being an FBI agent yesterday at dinner.” 

Johnny smiled bashfully as Agent Turner took his time to speak up “Dinner? You're having dinner with the now? What happened to a one night stand?” His accusatory tone had an underlying edge to it. 

Like he was looking for a reason to catch me in a lie and use it to his advantage. But I smiled coyly at him. “That was months ago you should have stopped by and chatted I would have told you that I and Rio got together not that it is any of your business.” 

Johnny laughed at this as he moved a little further into the room by passing Stan who look rather confused and Annie who seemed starstruck. “Turner watches it or you can get out, don't forget who outranks who.”

I stop their astonished as I watched Johnny stroll over to me so that she was standing side by side with Rio. Both their caring brown gazes stared down at me. Johnny lowered his head down kissing my head gently as he pulled away I could see this huge goofy grin spreading across his face. 

“Yeah I completely forget to mention it, plus the family doesn't really like what I do for a living so I kind of doesn't mention it. Anyway I just wanted to see how you're doing, the twins and Markos wanted to stop by but the girl has to work and Markos is in school. Oh, by the way, Marisol told me to tell you that she can represent you in court probono get you full custody. Though I don't think that is going to be an issue.” 

Johnny gave me a coy grin before jabbing his elbow into Rio’s side forcing Rio to grunt with discomfort as he turned his full attention to his brother. His eyes gave him a light warning to watch what he was going to say next. 

“Trataré de mantener a Turner lejos de César, lo siento esta mañana.” Río gave him a slow nod before Johnny turned his attention back to me. That same big wide smile on his face as he spoke.

“Anyway Beth I gotta get back to work but I will drop in later tonight. Bring you some of ma’s home cooking cause the hospital food here is shit.” He gave me a light peck on the cheek before jogging off leaving Turner to run and catch up.

Leaving all of us to expect for Rio shell shocked and utterly confused. Stans brows seemed frozen as they climbed all of the ways up his forehead and stayed there. Annie, on the other hand, was stunned into complete silence for once on her life. A weird confused tension settles over the room as the ringing erupted into the air. 

At first, I thought that it was one of many machines that were hooked up to me. But as I turned to look at Rio. A frowned darkened his handsome face as he places his phone on speaker. “Yeah what's up Felix and mind your words you are speaker.” His voice cold and agitated and for some reason, he refused to put the phone to his ear.

I watched him index finger rub his temple gently, he was most likely getting a headache and that was what was throwing him off. “Well uh, I don't know how to put this without pissing you off. But Caesar isn’t at the school apparently it was half a day.” 

I watched panic flash in his eyes as his brows slumped and his body began to quake with rage. Then Felix hesitant voice filled the air once more. “Yeah, boss that isn't the worst part. He went home with Emma Boland Beth's kid.” I don't know how that could be worse.

If the younger kids had a half a day then there is a good chance that the older kids did too. So Kenny could have just walked them home. But as I looked at Rio his knuckles clenched tightly as his shoulder stiffened. 

A look of pure rage formed on his face. “You let Dean take my kid. The same whack job that just put Beth in the hospital just for being with me. What the fuck do you think that he is going to do to my son.”Rio dropped the phone on my bed and pace back and forth. All slow and dangerous like a cat getting ready to pounce. 

“I'm going to kill him.” Rio slowly turned around and grabbed his phone out of my lap. His knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the phone. Speaking in a cold venomous voice.

“I'm on my way there we will discuss your punishment later oh and Felix if my son is hurt in anyway I won't give a damn how long I have known you….”

His voice got cut off as he stormed out of the room. The door slamming with a final thud as panic began to grow in my chest. I quickly shifted my vision to Annie fear welling in my eyes as I spoke on a tight voice. 

“Get my kids away from Dean” without a second thought Annie ran out of the room leaving me all alone with stan as this unsteady silence reigned over us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trataré de mantener a Turner lejos de César, lo siento esta mañana:I'll try to keep Turner away from Cesar, I'm sorry about this morning


	18. Panic and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been asking for an update well here you go and its a long one also the Spanish translation are at the bottom.  
> ;)

 

Rio POV

A throbbing session forced my anger to rise quicker than usual, it felt like a group of Cherokee Indians were baning their war drums in my head. How could this even happen how could they just let my son leave with a man like that? A wife beater was low even in criminal standards do you think that anyone had respect for a man that beat women on the year.

Hell, they were the first ones to become someone's bitch in prison I should know I have seen it happen enough times. But at the moment I couldn't be cold detached gangbanging Rio that ran a branch of the cartel. I couldn't even be protective overbearing Rio that kicked the asses of anyone had assaulted my family.

My heart pounded so loudly in my chest that my headache gets worse as pains and panic searched every one of my nerve endings. My mind race with scenes of my son laying bloody and beaten. Or laying in a pool of his own blood with that monster standing over him. His deep beady blue eyes smirking cooly as he glared heavily at my son.

That coy smile never leaving his lip as the words I own you left his mouth. The very thought of my son just begins in the same room as that man made me blind with murderous rage. This couldn’t happen I wouldn't let it happen. I rushed to my car as the sound of screaming and honking car erupted into the air.

Everything ran passed me in blurs of red and blues as siren blared in my ears. The afternoon sun glows brightly in my eyes as I barely made it back to my car. They're sitting in the ambulance bay with a thick boot on it stood my gorgeous black dodge charger started to get hooked up to the truck.

I ran my hands roughly through my hair this is not happening right now, I ran toward the bright blue pickup truck. Some hick in deep blue jeans and a black pullover hoodie was just starting to hook up my car when I felt this manic energy overtake me. “Hey no that’s my car take it down and remove the boot!”

My words came out rush and pain as he watched me for a moment, his eye narrowing as he took in my disheveled appearance. “Yeah, buddy this ain't your car.” I scoffed angrily as this pompous tone filled his voice. Who the hell is he to tell me that this isn't my car.

“Look my son’s car seat is in the back seat and right now some psycho just took him out of his school and no one stopped the guy. Now I need my car. Either you can do it willing or I will shoot you and take it.”

I knew that has to be the dumbest thing that I have possibly done, I'm sure that agent Tuner is still lurking around here and I'm sure that Stan would rush at the sound of a gunshot echoing in the air. I growl angrily under my breath as he watched me for a moment as my hand inch closer to my waist. Fuck this is my son we are talking about. “Rio what the hell are you doing?”

I looked back and at the sound of an annoying high pitched voice, when I looked back I saw Annie standing there her gray hair a mess as it slipped from her bun. Her eyes widen with both terror and confusion as she took in my sight and then the man that stood before me. “Dude is that your car?” I groaned before looking at the guy in front of me. I don't know if it was the fact that Annie had shown up.

But quickly my car started to descend from the truck bed as the wicked black metal gleamed in the sunlight. The defiant yellow-orange boot hung tightly to the front right tire of my car. Like it was holding on for dear life but trust me that thing was coming off or my tire was coming off. “Give me a minute for the boot.”

I don't have fucking time for him to take that thing off at any moment my kid could be getting beaten or abused in any manner of ways. My heart race as I began to get light headed, it was like I could hear his cries in my head. _Papi why didn't you save me? Why didn't you get to me in time?_

His sad little face contorted in pain as the light left his eyes, I knew that they weren't realistic thoughts but this is my only boy, out there with the same man that just beat Beth and left her for dead in the other room while he played with his kids. “Rio come on man snap out of it. “ Annie's demanding voice forced me to the present as I noticed my car was freshly freed from the boot.

I jump in the car within a moment I dropped into the car ready to pull off when Annie ripped the passenger side door open. Like I don't have enough to worry about but I waited for her to get into the car. Once her body hit that leather seat I slammed my foot on the gas. Speeding out of the ambulance bay and onto the freeway.

They had to be at Beth house please let them beat Beth house, though I doubt that they would be. If he noticed that Beth was gone then he wouldn’t leave my son at the house. But maybe he doesn't know that he is my kid there could be a chance that Caesar didn't tell them. What am I saying, of course, Caesar probably told him how he knew Beth and Dean put the pieces together.

“Dude slows down” Annie panicked shrill words filled my ears as I let my mind wander to the worse places. How could I slow down would she slow down if this involved her daughter. I growled lowly under my breath but didn't dare take my eyes off of the road. I was going 300 miles per hour so everything looks like blurs.

But my muscle memory over making every turn perfectly on time till I was running through white suburbia this place was supposed to be a safe gated community. Yet I shot dean here, he beat Beth here, and now he managed to take my son from me. This man has been nothing but a pain in my ass since I got together with Beth. I'm going to end him if it is the last thing that I going to do and god help him if even one of his slimy fingers touched my son.

Soon I sat in front of a khaki color house but I didn’t hear the sound of terrified screams or wails of pain. Which filled my heart with hope but I noticed that there weren't any cars in the driveway.

Just Felix leaning firmly against the black caddy that I drive for work. I wanted to wring his fucking neck as I jumped out of the car. I didn’t even bother to look at him. I knew the moment that I got in reaching distance I would slit his shitty little throat.

I rushed towards the house the front door wide open, the house silent and eerily just like the first time that I came here this morning. Why is it that whenever I come here shit hits the fan I don't think that I have ever come to this house and there not be a problem.

It's like my own private little hell on earth but I ran into the to house. The living room was the first thing that I saw, the place is a bigger mess than this morning.

Bags and shoes were thrown lazily over the couch as stuff bunnies and toy cars were left haphazardly thrown on the floor. But there was no sign of Caesar, but the tv was playing the walking dead.

A black and white marathon, he loved that show more than anything else in the world and Beth's kids are a great many things. But they get scared over the littlest thing there is no way that they would be watching this.

My eyes scanned the room hungry hoping to see any sign of him but there wasn't anything, I snarled as frustration filled my mind this is the last thing that I wanted to happen. I rushed into the kitchen hoping to see him sitting there chomping down on some kind of snack.

But I got nothing just the same empty kitchen from this morning. Only all the juice was clean up and the plates were placed in the sink. So they were here but now where the hell is they and why isn't my son here.

I began to hyperventilate as the wall started to close in on me. Taunting me in the voices of the people that I hated the most. Dean weasley voice filled me with dread as the walls got closer to me.

“ _You will never see him again “_ With each word the walls got closer and I found it more and more difficult to breathe. Soon Annie annoying high pitched voice fill my head. “ _What did you think that the kid of ganger banger is innocent.”_

I wanted to punch and scream at everyone but I felt this burning pain in my chest as I dropped to one knee. The breath that had once been abundant in my lungs was getting smaller and smaller as my vision began to blur. Dammit, I'm having a panic attack but how could I possible calm down. “Rio! Rio!”

Annie's voice called out to me but I dropped to my other knees before collapsing on the ground. Her voice no longer taunting me or being a disembodied boy. This was the real Annie but I couldn't open my eyes, my eyelids were so heavy and I still couldn't breathe. This coldness wrapped around me as Caesar smiling face appeared in my mind. “Should we call 911”

She was asking someone a question but she wouldn't be asking me is she, because I don't know if her dumbass didn't notice but it's not like I could answer that question. I could hear my dry gaps as Felix cool voice called out to me.

“Rio you want to be angry at me then be angry at me, but this panic attack won't pass till you calm down and focus on something that you hate. So focus on me.”

I listened to his voice, his soft yet calm voice force my mind to focus there was no way that I was going to let my son be taken from me. My family's name strikes fear in the heart of all Mexicans and we rule over the crime underworld there is no way I'm going to let this guy punk me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Felix shave head staring back at me, his brown eyes filled with worry as I speak in a regard voice. “I have known you since I was 5 I don't hate you.”

I slowly started to rise up using my elbow as support and I did my best to breath. “I need my phone I got to call Johnny.” I watched Felix's eyes widen for a moment as he ran back out into the car to get my phone.

“How is he going to help he's a fed.” I scoff as Annie's skeptical voice, her gray eyes lit up with mistrust. She couldn't be serious did she really think that a family of criminals would really allow their son to be an FBI agent with no strings attached. I look around the room not sure if the house was bugged as I pointed to the door and put a finger to my lips.

I slowly rose from the cold ground and made my way out of the house with a rather confused Annie following after me. But what did she think that I was going to murder her in plain daylight?

I shook my head sadly as the warm sun refocused my mind. Clearing away the pain and fear till this weird eerie sense of calm washing over me.

When I turned back to look at Annie I spoke in the calmest voice that I could manage “One if you tell anyone that I had a panic attack my brother included I will kill you. Second Johnny is using his FBI position as cover. The guy is as criminal as a person can get.”

I let out a sad laugh as Felix walked back to me. His plan opens upward as my black galaxy stared back at me. Begging me to use it and trust me that I planned to use it.

I took the phone hungrily out of his hands simply watching my phone glowing to life. Showing a picture of me and Caesar as the day of the dead festival in Mexico. We got back every year and a part of me couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to be able to take him back to Mexico ever again.

“Rio?” I looked up from my thought to see Felix looking at me as his brown eyes gently pushed me to make the call.

I walked away from Annie and started to walk down the stone pathway back to my car as I hit speed dial one and listen to the phone ringing. The first ring force a flashback of me and Caesar as the day of the dead festival to fill my mind.

The second ring was image of his 5 birthday party. By the third, I was on the verge of another pain attack when Johnny answer. His voice hushed like he was in the middle of something.

“I love you I do but bro I'm in the middle of a stakeout with Turner and the guy is not the best company.” I could hear how light and easy going his voice is and all I could think is that your nephew is missing and you have the nerve to be happy.

My voice cracked as pity and pain etched its way into my voice. “Caesar is missing Dean Boland took him from his school, his fucking school. I need to file my boy. José se llevó a mi pequeño niño”

My voice sounded so mournful like he was already dead but I suppose that I know what real life is like and there is a chance that he is hurt and terrified.

I could hear nothing but this silence as Johnny sat there. Either stunned or too confused to even speak, how could this happen why would the school let him take him in the first place.

Wait that's it the school maybe he mentioned a place that he was taking the kids I had to know. “I'm… I'm heading to the school to meet me there when you dump Turner. If you can't just make sure that he watches his mouth. I can't take any of his snide comments not today not ever.”

I waited for him to say something anything but all I got was silence as I began to snap my finger at Annie and Felix.

Felix seemed to get what I was saying right away he got this understanding shine in his eyes as he drove off. Annie on the other hand just watched me as I held my phone close to my ear.

Did she think that I was snapping my finger for shit and giggles or is she really that stupid? Let's try this one more time, I pointed to the car and snapped my finger and this time like the good little mutt that she is she rushed over to me.

Dropping so roughly into the car that the whole thing seemed to shake as I walked in the middle of the road making my way over to the door.

Finally, after a long painstaking silence, Johnny began to talk in a broken voice of his own. “We will be here and trust me there is no way that he gets to sit in a cozy prison he dies today.”

I nodded as I dropped into my seat simply letting the car heat up as the engine slowly started to roar into life. “Oh yeah, and I might have a few outstanding speeding tickets I need you to make disappear.”

My voice is soft and easy going the way that I would usually talk to Johnny only this time it felt like the whole world was coming crashing down on me. I didn't think that this day could get much worse but I didn't know how wrong that I was.

I hit the gas a Johnny spoke in a rather annoyed tone. “What are you waiting for Turner step on it, no problem hermano yo tengo esto” With that I hung up the phone as I peeled off into the driveway.

That once desperate need no longer consumed me there was no reason to rush this if I rushed and missed even the smallest of clues my son would be dead. Though I doubt that I will be this calm when I get to this school.

What fucking idiots would allow for shit like this to happen, I donated a lot of money to that fucking school and now I have to deal with this shit.

I sped down the road going at a reasonable speed usually there are a lot of kids running across the street and don't bother to look both ways. The last thing that I needed was the murder of a kid in a school zone. “Where are we going?”

I look up from the road as the bright green light turning a deep crimson red. The same color of Dean's blood when I get my hand on that slimily little dick.

“My son's school, Dean was there to get Emma and took him too, I'm hoping that he was dumb enough to tell them where they were going. Or at the least, those cameras that I paid so much money for on the school campus will show me what car he was driving and if he changed his license plate before leaving.” My cold analytical voice was back but I could feel myself dying on the inside.

Fear ate away at my heart as I thought about my son and what might be going on at this moment the only thing that I could think of was him.

My every waking thought was him and I don't think that is going to help me find him. I wonder if this what it's like for doctor who's kids are hurt or cops whos kids are taken.

I shook the thought out of my head as I noticed a large 3 story building coming into voice. The red brick building stared back at me as I watched a car pull up in a rush, braking at least three laws.

But on the top of the car, I saw a small box with flashing blue lights staring back at me. Leave it to Johnny to show up before me. I shook my head sadly as I parked the car on the far edge of the quad.

I quickly shifted to look at Annie my eyes cold and detached as I spoke in the most menacing voice that I could muster. It took all my willpower to keep the fear and pain to creeping into my voice.

“Turner is with him so don't mention the thing that we talk about early.” She nodded her head slowly as her gray eyes turned cold and piercing. We both rushed out of the car as the cold Deitort air did little to cool my skin off from my burning rage.

As I came my way across the slick black parking lot I saw Johnny slowly exiting from the passenger side door. To the right stood Tuner that amused grin no longer on his face but he couldn't hide the look in his eyes.

He thought that this would be an opportunity to get me locked up, my kid is missing and he still wanted to lock me up. God, he is a scumbag and one of the worse. Johnny, on the other hand, wore his heart on his sleeve.

His face was soft as this look of worry filled his eyes as his badge hung around his neck. He always told me that he hated wearing the thing that made him look like a sellout. Not a lot of people know about him begin a man on the inside.

So people tend to look at him and think to sell out, but those that are close to the family know the truth. To be honest, if Johnny wasn't an FBI agent a lot more problems would have arisen. A problem like this that couldn't be solved as quickly as I would have liked.

I like over to Johnny and he instantly pulled me into a hug, I want to push him away to tell him that he began an idiot. But I gripped tightly to his back for a minute before pulling away, my own eyes reflecting my pain I was in. “You talk to ma or papi.” I shook my head no at his quizzical tone.

Like I could look my father in the face and tell him that not only did I let my brother get beaten up by a cop. But that I let my son get taken by some chump who doesn't have so much as a speeding ticket on his record.

I'm failing my family and they are the most important thing to me. They are my everything and I can't even keep them safe, that says a lot about me and I hate that. But I stormed off into the school ignoring the wondering eyes on me.

The sound of my shoes slapping angst the ground echoed in my ears as the accompanying echos of Johnny and Annie footsteps. Turner, on the other hand, walked in a casual stroll behind us like he has no interest in whether I got my kid back or not. He is going to make me do something stupid. But I need the FBI to get the information that I need to track this chump.

I'm sure that we looked like a three-man wrecking crew as I stormed down the hallway in a whirlwind. It didn't take me long to get two principal offices when I saw some sniveling women in green sundresses whimpering to tissue.

A balding white guy with a cheap brown tweed suit on and a nut duster mustache. His cold brown eyes filled with panic and worry like it is the end of the work. I mean really he looks like the kind of guy that diddle kids in his free time.

My brows lowered and my eyes narrowed with rags as I did my best not to lose my shit but how am I not supposed to lose my shit. They lost my kid, not some other randoms kid my fucking kid.

I took a few uneasy steps before I felt my muscle grow taut and tense. My voice came out full of rage and there wasn't a single part of me that even gave a damn.

“The fuck is wrong with your fucking people, you let a crazy and random stranger take my, son. Do you know that dumb slimy fuck beat his ex-wife just before having the nerve to be in love with some else? What the fuck do you think that he is going to do to my boy and god fucking help you incompetent idiots if even a single ounce of harm fall upon him. Ustedes tontos americanos de mierda.”

I did my best to keep speaking English but all I could manage were Spanish curse until Johnny gripping my shoulder tightly forcing me to focus as he lifted his badge firmly in the air.

“We need any information that you can give us and it's in your best interest to corporate.” He spoke in a final and urgent tone forcing both the teacher and the principal nodded their head. Has she spoke her voice came out frighten.

Her eyes shifted worriedly from me to Johnny before turning back to me, fear overpowering ever eyes. As her body began to quake in fear I'm sure that she was terrified of me and what I might do. But if she didn’t start talking I going to have Felix shoot her.

“Well, you see we were going to call you when we saw Caesar speaking to a little girl Emma Boland. Apparently, he knew her mother. If I remember correctly he said that you were dating her mother. We didn't know if you would be able to pick him up. So when Emma’s dad agreed to drop him off at your house we didn't think anything of it.”

I shook my head as I went to lunge at her but Johnny caught both my shoulder in his strong grasp. Forcing me to be stopped in my tracks, as he spoke to me in the best clam voice that he could possibly manage.

But I know that he was just as pisted at me I mean really they thought that they would just hand my son off to someone batshit crazy white guy that just happened to claim to be the ex-husband of the woman that I am dating.

“Cálmate hermano” Like I could these fucking people were idiots but I took in a few breaths as Johnny continued to talk to them. All the while I could feel Turner eyes watching me with new interest.

Like this was some kind of telenovela the was finally getting to the good part. “Did he tell you anywhere he would be going. Or did the camera pick anything up.” I watched this fear flash across the principle face but quickly dies down as his hand hesitantly moved towards the computer.

“Yes, you're welcome to take a look.” His eager voice made me want to vomit he just don't want to seem neglectful. But there was this edge to it like they were hiding something. I could see the headlines now,   white school let little Mexican boy be kidnap without any interference from the school.

I wanted to tear his head off, my knuckles ached with the burning need to hit something but me losing my temper wouldn't help anything. So I kept standing there doing my best to stay calm.

I watched as they each carefully move around the desk doing their best not to startle me with any startling movement. Slowly they turned around the desktop computer before hitting the spacebar. The black computer screen roared to life as an image of Dean came on the screen.

That dull ache in my knuckles turns into a burning need as I watched Dean kneel in front of Cesar. With a slimeball smile on his face as he held out his hand urging him to take it. “Does this video have sound?”

I looked up from the screen long enough to see this hard look in Johnny's eyes as he did his best to keep his own emotion under wraps. Finally, after a moment or two, I could hear the sound of a ringing bell and kids cheering happily as bird chirps in the trees.

“I'll take you to your dad all you have to do is take my hand.” I hear Dean high pitched and weasel-like voice. Cold chills ran down my spine as I felt a low growl start to bud in my throat. This burning need to murder him grew stronger like a raging storm. “I don't know papi says never to go anywhere with a stranger or strange white man in general.” I could feel a small smile rising on my face as Dean reached over to him.

His hand greedily grabbing at the air as Caesar moved back this skeptical look in his eyes as he spoke again this time more urgently as he shifted on his heels. Turing to give his teacher a desperate look. “I don't know this man call my papi.” I watched his deep brown eyes turn cold and menacing.

There wasn’t a single ounce of fear gripping him, he was always a strong-willed kid so if he didn't want to go. If he did want to leave the school then how as he took. My thoughts race with the different possibilities but the one that I never thought happened right before my eyes.

I watched as the teacher shifted her eyes to Dean who has this sly grin on his face as he walks towards the teacher. His hand digging deep in his pockets like he was reaching for something.

After a moment he dug out a large wad of green emerald cash laying in the palm of his hand. His eyes daring the women not to take it and leave. But she reached her hand out tentative and took the cash before getting on her knees to look at Cesar.

His body rigid with rage as he watched her for a moment before turning back to look at Dean. This look of utter and complete loathing, he is being sold like some farmers prize cattle.

“Caesar dear Mr.Boland isn't going to hurt you he is just going to take you home.” Caesar seemed to snarl and he twisted quickly on his heels slapping her across the face. This look of utter shock seemed to form on her face as her eyes began to widen.  After that, the video seemed to cut out leaving nothing but the white static to fill the computer screen.

I could feel my muscle tensing as I got that urgent need to shoot this bitch, she sold my son like he was nothing more than a slave. I wanted to kill her I wanted to reach my hand to the gun on my belt and shoot her with it.

I took in a few unsteady breaths before standing slowly stalking just a bit closer to this teacher. Her black hair covers her worried gray gaze as she looked down at her feet. Not once bothering to look at me as the moment that she did she would have to admit her guilt in all of this.

“You sold my son you Perra” I went to grab her by the collar but Johnny held both arms behind my back. “Don't it won't bring him back and it won't help us either, you need to get a hold of yourself.” I snarled widely that was the last thing that I wanted to hear from him. “Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if this was Luna. You would have me do whatever I need to do to get her back.”

I wasn't wrong but I'm sure that didn't stop him from being pisted that I was throwing this back in his face. I glared angrily at the women as my body went slack in Johnny’s grip. Slowly I felt his stronghold slacken. Though the only thing that I wanted was to kill this woman Johnny is right that wouldn't help me.

“Where did he take my son there not at the house I checked so where?” I watched her eyes scanned my face as fear and worry filled her eyes almost like she wouldn't tell us what she should do.

As her gaze shifts to something behind me, I'm sure that she was looking at Turner for help. Like that chump would save her, he would let me shoot her if it men that he would be able to lock me up afterward.

“They didn't say a word about where they were going but I know that the kids were really excited about something. I think they mention seeing their grandparents.” Her voice wavered as he spoke again “Caesar didn’t go down easily, in the end, Dean had to pin both arms behind his back to get him in the car.”

I took in a steady breath letting my chest expand for a minute before I turn to look at Annie. A disgusted look seemed to shine in her gray gaze before she turned to look at me. This look of concern and anguish formed on her face. “If they were talking about Dean’s parent then it's a few hours just outside the city I can show you” I nodded my head but Turner to took this us and speak up.

“Yeah I think that you should let us handle it, your no cop and you're definitely not an FBI agent.” I snarled angrily before storming out of the room not saying a word to Turner as Annie trialed after me.

I could see this skepticism in her eyes as she spoke to me in a hurried tone. “Those aren't just your kids at risk there Beth’s kid endanger too. You have to get there before Dean does something to any of them. Are you really going to back down now.”

I could tell that she was doing her best to bait me to force rage to cloud all of my rational thoughts but she is an idiot. Does she really think that I am going to leave the life of my son in the hand of an idiot like Turner? No that wasn't a chance that I would trust that camp with the life of my son. I continue to walk not saying a word as Annie trialed after me doing her best to convince me to go.

“You say you love Beth are you going to let that monster anywhere near her kids.” I stopped cold in my tracks. I simply stared at Annie inches from the exit and a step closer to finding my kid and I couldn't move.

My head wouldn't stop spinning with all of these cluttered thoughts but for the first time, I remembered that my kid wasn't the only one that was taken. I got so caught up in Caesar that I didn't bother to remember that Beth's kids were also in trouble. With the monster that beat their mother and let her for dead.

“Do not presume to know how much I love Beth do you think that I would really stop searching for my kid for her kids, do you really think that I am going to let those cops lock him up in a cozy cell.

To let him get justice, do you really think that an all-white jury will convict him for kidnapping. No at best he will get probation in this day and age justice for the kid whose has an immigrant parent doesn't happen! I am getting my son back and getting Beth's kids and I am going to end that sack of shit! Now let's go before they catch up Johnny can only stall Turner for so long.”

I started off not waiting for her to respond I don't give a damn what she thinks, my kid and Beth mean the world to me. They're my family just as much as my pain in the ass siblings. I rushed out the door the somewhat warm spring air surround me as I rushed to the car.

I dropped into the driver's seat a the silence of the car surrounded me. I didn’t see Annie leaving the building where the fuck was she. I knew that she wasn’t behind me don't tell me that dumbshit is still sitting there.

After a few moments, I saw Annie running over to the car huffing and puffing as she made it to the car. Collapsing Heavily in the car as her frazzled expression overtook her face. “I had to call Beth and tell her what was going on. Start driving the address is already plugged into my phone.” I watched her phone glow to life as a map with a bright blue line direct me around the city.

_A Few Hours Later_

I watched a deep gray house coming into view, the fading spring sun lit the sky up a bright pink sky. I could see Dean car sitting in the driveway as I watched movement from the window. I didn't hear any crying or screaming but I could see Dean walking back and forth in the kitchen. This relaxed look on his face as he talked to someone on the phone

It about time to get this hell over with, I shifted to look at Annie rage burning in her eyes as her thick bushy brows dipped down. “I'm heading in do not leave the car I don't need to have Beth nagging me because you got shot.” I slowly started to get out of the car my heart pounding in my adarline filled my veins. I am so ready to get this down but as my hand reached for the cool silver handle of the door I could feel this firm grip holding onto my right shoulder.

“I'm going in if the kids see you with a gun going after their dad they will try to stop you, I get the kids out and you deal with Dean.” I watched her for a minute her voice brooked no argument. Her determined gray gaze stared me down like there was no way that she was letting me out of this car unless she was coming with me.

“Fine but don't get in my way and don't stop.” I jumped from the car practical running to the front door as I crouch low. My hand reaching toward my waistline as my hand grasp the grip of my golden Glock. I could hear a surprised squeak coming from Annie but I didn't dare look back. That borderline murderous rage came back but there was a part of me that was filled with worry and pain.

What happens if Caesar isn't okay if he is too badly injured because this freak came at him. I took in a few breaths letting my chest expand as my muscles grew taut as my fighting insects took over.

I let my hand curl around the golden nob. The cool metal bringing me back to focus as the knob turned easily. Seriously these people need to learn how to lock their door, I gripped too tightly to the nob as I gently pushed the door open.

My feet drifted effortlessly against the ground as I heard the sound of a tv going off in the background. Most of the lights were off and as I made it down the hall I could see a light green and blue glow coming from the right.

“That must be the living room go get Beth’s kid and get them out of here,”  I spoke in a low menacing whisper till I counted down the dark dank hallway. The shadows clung to me as I made my way around the hallway till I saw a golden light coming from the left. That had to be the hallway that led to the kitchen.

I rolled my feet gently on the ground as I stopped further down the hallway until I saw a double door fridge coming into view. Along with this frazzled voice, I slipping the safety back on my gun before tucking it firmly into my waistband. I ran my hands into my pocket till my fingertips hit a cool metallic object. I gripped tightly to my two brass knuckles, I am going to beat this punk to death he didn't deserve an easy death.

I could hear his frazzle bitch like little voice echoing through the kitchen. “You sent me after him?.....I don't give a shit if I took the wetback scumbags son he took my wife. I'll take his kid.” His voice whimper slightly as a low throaty growl filled the air like he was bad. I walked slowly into the kitchen as the golden light flooded my eyes a bit.

I could see him his back was to me as he passed back and forth as his muscles seemed to grow tense as he spoke on the phone to Beth.“Fuck you, Beth, me and the kids will be long gone by the time that banger find us and if he thinks that he is coming after him. Sending a piece of his son body behind would definitely get him to drop the trail.”

I shook my head sadly as this red murderous haze overtook me, did he think that he had the balls to cut up my son that I would allow him to cut him up. Like some carve ham on Thanksgiving, I shook my head trying to shake off my rage but I just couldn't. I rose no longer creeping as I heard the front door slam, damn you, Annie, I wanted to surprise this little shit.

But I could see Dean go slack as beads of sweat dripped down his neck rolls, his cheap three-piece suit clung tight to his side as he slowly turned his head then the rest of his body. His blue eyes frozen wide in shock and terror his whole body grew rigid as his jaw went slack. “How did you get here?” I rolled my shoulders and stalked a little closer but his hand darted to his waistband.

His bright red face grew calmly as he did his best to keep his cool as his hand gripped at something behind him I stared down the barrel of a 10mm pistol the silver gun gleaming in the kitchen lights. “Move an I will shoot you, speak and I will shoot you, do anything that I don't like and I will shoot you.”

His left hand dropped to his side forgotten as his phone dropped to the ground with a crashing sound. I couldn't help but scoff as I slowly started to stalk over to him my muscles twitching in rage as I stopped right in front of him. The gun barrel jabbing roughly into my chest as I spoke in the coolest voice that I could manage. “I know that you can't shoot a gun with the safety on.”

I watch the sly grin slip form him as his eyes darted to the switch on the side before switching back to me then back to the gun. I could see the wheel turning behind his fearful blue eyes as his left hand started to twitch. I reacted before he got the chance my hand reached over gripping the gun-toting with as much strength as possible till it clatters from his hand.

The pain was etched in his face as I wiggle my finger in my brass nucleus as I cooked my fist back. Feeling all the muscle in my right arm twisting and turning as I let my fist fly. I could hear this full crack erupting in the air along with a light grain.

As Dean dropped to the floor in a heap, I straddle him holding my knees to his chest so that there was no way that he was getting back up. Not unless he planned to lift me with him, then I got to work. Anger burned too bright within me that it fuels me with superhuman strength. I let my left fist slam against his face this time a sharp pop filled the air as slick blood tainted the golden brass knuckles.

I could feel this sick sense of gratification filling me as I kept punching over and over again till his face pale and crimson blood flood from his face. His face began to swell as his right and left eyes both began to close. But I could see the blood that had been pooling in his eyes before they started to swell.

But I just kept going no matter how tired my arms were getting and how much he groan and moan in pain begging me to stop. I kept hitting him till I felt this hand on my back as this strong arm pulled me back up to my feet forcing me to look down at Dean, blood spill from his lips as his head swayed from side to side while he gurgled on his own blood.

But all I could do was fight the arm that was holding me back, I wanted to beat him till there was no life in his eyes. But a calm voice called out to me like lifeline pulling me from my sea of rage and madness.

“If you kill him we won't find Caesar.” I knew Johnny’s voice and as I refocus I was more than a little shocked that he was with me. “I knew that you would do this so I followed you.” He pulled me back up heading closer to Dean dropping to one knee as he looks at the gun off to the side.

I did the same and for the first time, I noticed that there were blood and hair cling to the barrel of the gun. Don't tell me that this little shit pistol whipped my son, my six-year-old son. I feel that rage bubbling in my body all over again I became consumed with rage as Johnny spoke in a cool voice. Though I don't know how he begins so calm all I wanted was to rip this chump apart.  

“I’m an FBI agent and you took my nephew now it is in your best interest to tell me where he is or I'm going to let Rio beat you to death.” I watched him lean his ear closer to Deans mouth. But not to close that he might get his ear ripped off.

I looked around the room for a moment before calling out Caesar's name. “CAESAR ES PAPI! DONDE ESTAS”  I didn't hear anything, not even a whimper. Just that little shit and his gurgling. I knew that he might have been trying to speak.

“He's….” After a sharp intake of breath cut him off he tries to speak again this time managed to get few words out of his lying dick sucking mouth. “He's in the closet” Rage burned in my entire body who the hell was he to through my kid in a closet. I rushed forward but stopped dead in my track how many closest were even in this fucking house.

I looked around the room for a moment simply watching “what closest you dumb fuck there is more than one.” I stormed back getting ready to toss him a whole new betting when my vision began to blur. Dean’s pale yet blood covered face stared at me as he struggled to breath.I'm sure that I broke his jaw. “The closest to the right-hand side by the bathroom.”

I rushed towards the house in blind fury and I ran with all my might to find him, I rushed toward the white door with a silver knob. I didn't hear whimpering or the cries of my son nothing just the sound of shallow breaths. I didn't think that I would be able to stand what I saw on the other side and I had no idea how right I was till I opened the door.

There laying on the floor in a broken crumpled little ball was my son, his eyes were squeezed tight as his deep mocha brown skin pulled until he was ghostly white. His corner right temple stained crimson red with his blood. His hair turned a deep crimson red as this pain force my heart to break into a thousand piece as I slowly lifted him. Cradling him as tightly as I could to my chest as I rushed out of the room.

Panic rushed in my chest as I felt his cold body in my arms as I rushed out of the house only to find bright red and blue light flashes before my eyes as an ambulance sat there. A light whimper erupted form Caesar lips as the wailing siren filled both our ears. I knew that hearing him in pain was the worst thing that I could wish for but at least he was alive.

After that, a blur of faces ran passed me as I sat there cradling Caesar in my arms as the nurses poke and prodded him. Soon a Doctor came into the room his pristine white jacket and a white stethoscope wrapped around his neck as his latex gloves clad hands wiggled his finger as he spoke in a cool voice.

“I need to switch his head up.” I nodded my head as I watch long red stained tubes weaving in and out of him. They needed to give him a blood transfusion but because of his blood type, it would have taken forever. Thank god that I'm O negative and so is he so I gave him my blood.

“Sir there is someone here to see you.” I looked up from my thoughts to see a cop staring expectantly at me. Johnny swore that at any moment I would leave Cesar with him so that I could go finish what I started with Dean. But I couldn't care less about him right now, Beth got her kids in the room with her and I got mine. I watched the ugly blue polyester uniform stare at me for a moment before I began to stand.

Cradling a sleeping Caesar in my chest for a moment before taking in a slow breath. I couldn't bring myself to let him go never again but he couldn't wait to get these stitches anymore. So I stood for a moment when Johnny finally came into the room.

“You need to see this shit” I looked at him confused for a second before placing Caesar in Johnny's arms. It took everything I had not to snatch him back. It felt like I was giving up a piece of my body but I made my way out of the room and into the hallway.

Only to be met with a woman with deep black hair in a long sleeve black leather jacket and black leggings pacing back and forth. Her deep mocha skin seemed calm as she ran her hands messily though her hair. As she spun sharply on her heels I felt my breath catch in my throat as her brown eyes lit up with panic rage. “You let some freak kidnap and beat our son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> José se llevó a mi pequeño niño: Jose he took my little boy  
> Ustedes tontos americanos de mierda:You stupid fucking Americans  
> Cálmate hermano" calm down brother


	19. Baby Momma Drama

Beth POV

I faded in and out in a haze, the pain meds kept me pretty high but I could remember the kids running in the room. Asking were there dad was and what happened to me? I also remember this feeling of hopelessness like I didn't know what I was going to tell them, how could I possibly put in words that the reason that I was hurt is because of their father. 

After that, though I don’t remember much that was when I slowly opened my eyes to see Annie and Ruby sitting by my bedside. Ruby's brown eyes filled with confusion and worry as she watched me sleep. 

Her lids slowly shut close as she leaned a little forward like she was about to fall asleep. Then there was this complaining of snoring that I knew had to be Annie, as I shifted I could see her eyes shut tight. Her blond hair sweat-drenched as a total mess, I couldn't remember Rio coming back with her did something happen. 

I went to speak but my voice was dry and cracked as this cotton mouth feeling spread through my mouth. I groaned ever so slightly in pain and both Annie and Ruby both stared at me expectantly. Worry forcing both of their eyes to cloud as I went to speak, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Can I have something to drink and where are the kids? Oh, and Rio where is he? Did he get Ceasar back I won't forgive myself if something happened to him because of it.”  As I spoke in a fear-filled voice I watched Annie’s brow dip down as her gray gaze began to darken with doubt and worry. Her cold eyes searching my face as Ruby drifted through the room as she made her way over to the countertop. Gripping a pale pink cup as she began to tip it under the water. 

Sound of rushing water filled my ears as I turn to look at Annie but after a minute she refuses to meet my gaze. Her gray eyes searching her hands as she did her best to ignore my gaze but her fidgeting got on my nerves. “Enough Annie just tells me where are they and how are the kids.” 

At this Annie's head snapped up as he mouth gaped opened but she didn't say a goddamn word just sat there unable to say a word. After a minute or two she finally spoke low her voice so low that I didn't think that I heard her right. “The kids are fine as for Rio he is donating blood to Ceasar…” Her voice we caught off by Ruby handing me a cup of water. 

My handshake excepting the cup though every muscle in my arm ached and burned to tell me to simply relax if I couldn't even hold a cup how am I supposed to take care of four kids. I gripped the cup tightly lifting the cup to my lips as I greedily gulped down the cool water. My parched throat was lubricated by the water as Annie began to talk. 

“Dean pistol whipped Caesar and cut his head open the kid almost bled out if it wasn't for the fact that we got to him in time. Rio got the kids out and he hasn't looked at me or the kids since.” God what if he blamed me, I mean it was my ex that did this but who doesn't have a crazy ex here or there. 

I went to open my mouth to ask if this was really happening when I started to hear rapid-fire Spanish. I looked around the room as I hear Rios' voice rise in rage. “I want to get out of the bed.” 

I swung my legs hurriedly over the side of the bed before anyone could stop me. My back and ribs burned something awful but the constant pain that was rushing through my blood but it isn’t stopping me. I had to talk to Rio to ask for his forgiveness his son almost died because of me. 

Within a few seconds, my feet were hitting the cool ice ground floor, I stood up but started to dial back. The wind rushed by me as Annie gripped my elbow holding me up as Ruby placed my red soft rob around my arm as I slowly shuffled through the room till my hand curled around the doorknob. 

Within a moment I was blinded by light as I noticed a cop by my door ready to step at the moment that something went wrong. The fluorescent lights blind me as the rapid Spanish turned into broken English.

“He's not our son he is my son he stops being your son the minute that you decided you couldn't even take care of him or this family.” Rio hurt and aggravated voice filled the air as he stared in the face of gorgeous women. 

Her deep brown eyes searched his face as her slender form her chest was ample but not nearly as big as mine but her ass was thick and tone and fine. Her long curly brown hair flowed down her back as she grew frantic and raged filled. “Fuck that shit and fuck you. You took my son and now look you off doing whatever whore of the week and you just let our son get taken.” 

Her shrill rage-filled voice made me shiver I'm not the whore of the week but it's not like I could say that. “Snap this is getting juicy.” I turned to see Annie watching the fight her gray eyes lit up with joy and intrigue as she watched on.

I shifted my own gaze back to Rio his form rigid and cold as he got real close to her. Inches from her lips as he sealed his teeth bare like a wild animal. His eyes cold and murderous as he reached toward the waistband.  

“The school sold  _ my  _ son to a nut job for a wad of cash this wasn't on me and you lost the right to call him your son when you opted to go to prison rather than doing your job as his mother. Fuck you and don't forget the restraining order is still in effect. You aren't getting near my son so fuck off.”

She stared at him wide eyes as he spoke a cold threat in her ear. I don’t know what it was but I'm sure it was something like get out or I will shoot you. But before either one of them could say a word Johnny rushed of the room across the hall a small little boy in his arms. 

His eyes wide open as a fresh set of black somewhat blue thread weaved in and out of his head. His mocha skin just a little bit too pale as Rio turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed but filled with relief as he began to walk over to him.

Just barely catching my gaze, he seemed locked in place before he walked over to Johnny lifting Cesar effortlessly out of his arms before walking back into his room not giving me another look. 

He really did think that it was all my fault. “Damn that is harsh.” I didn't know what to say I sat there numb for a minute not really knowing what to say or do. I went to sleep and when  I woke up everything changed.

 


	20. Emotional Storm

Rio POV

I didn't know what to do or say all my worst fears keep coming down on me. First, my love was attacked by some nut job. Then in the same breath, my son gets attacked. But the cherry on this crap sundae had to be my ex-wife demanding to see my son.

Rage burned brightly in me as I heard the sound of a moving door. The creaking sound of the hinges filled my ears. Along with the sound of two light footsteps. The air seemed to tense as they walked in. “We need to talk to you on how Dean got injured as well as everything that led up to the event.”

The annoying loud and proud voice filled with a demanding arrogance force my heart to pump rage through my veins and flood my mind. I turned swiftly on my heels to look at two chumps in suit. One a black bald guy with cold brown eyes gleaming with intrigue. The cool gleam filled with vindictive rage as a sly smile formed on his face. Turner the chump made me want to go blind with murderous rage.

The man next to him I didn't know as well but I know that Johnny knew him. His cool blue eyes stared at me for a moment. I took in his confident stature and a childlike face. His dirty blond hair matted with jell as his 12-year-old face stared back at me. A compensate smiled seemed plastered on his face as his eyes shined softly.

His gaze dripping to the little boy in my arms his soft breaths put me at ease as I counted to hold him tightly to my chest. Just holding him set me at ease but the taunting and worrying thought of seeing him curled up in that ball freaks me out. Paranoia seemed to live in my blood now waiting for any moment to flare up like some kind of chronic disease. “For obvious reason, Caesar cannot be in the room when we talk.” 

I scoffed angrily before looking at the White boy. His soft smile just seemed to be condescending to me. I mean really who the fuck is this guy to be telling me anything.  “Last time I checked my brother is the SAC (special agent in charge) so fuck off.” I glared heavily as the tension forced my body to tighten. 

“Chill Rio I'll take Cesar and you just do as you are asked.” Rafa's soft voice forced me to calm down slightly as I took in her soft gray eyes. Filled with love and worry as she strolled into the room. Her loving arms opened wide as she gripped Cesar gently. Humming gently as soft Spanish nursery left her gentle lips. Her loving eyes graze taking in my disheveled form as sadness began to grow in his eyes. 

“Go handle that and then head home and take a shower when he wakes it won't be good for him to see you like that. Go I can handle him.” Her sweet loving tone filled me with warmth as I nodded my head slowly. The last thing that I wanted was to deal with this shit. I strolled passed the two dicks in suit. Simply listening to the sounds of frantic beeps and medical jargon.

The buzzing of the fluorescent lights filled my ears as I felt that two asshole at my back. “You know where the field office is right.” I looked up from my thought as the carefree voice of the white boy filled my ears. Aggravation filled my head as I rolled my eyes he knew that I knew where the field office was. But I simply waved a hand over my shoulder before sulking away. 

All the while I could feel their haunting stare as I made my way down the hallway. The plane white halls reeked of metallic blood and old people. I hate hospital nothing good ever comes from it. Here I am having to deal with this shit is it so wrong just to want a peaceful day with my son.

“Rio…wait Rio” I knew the angry and shrill worried voice. Even without looking I knew that Annie must have had this demanding look on her face while her thick bushy brows furrowed.

Though I don't think that you could call them eyebrows it looked more like a unibrow or a caterpillar crawling across her forward. I could help the sadistic laugh that left my lips as a cold smile formed on my face. 

“Yo who are the dicks in suits” Her questioning tone force an angry shiver down my spine. Spinning sharply on my heels I could clearly see Annies face and boy was I right about all of it. I mean really did she not see the same thing that we all saw on a daily basis. I mean real women take some damn pride in your appearance.

Her thick bushy brows knitted together in rage as her gray eyes grew cold. “What gives? Beth wants to see you and to apologize but you have been blowing her off since your ex showed up.”

No matter how much I distracted myself with my colorful commentary about Annie I couldn't quite shake the anger that seemed to grip me. I snarled angrily doing my best not to hit her in front of these cops. So instead of slapping her, I clenched my knuckles so tightly that my bones began to ache.

“Really and how does one apologize for nearly getting my son killed and kidnap. Is there a special fruit basket that comes with the shit. I'll see Beth when I feel like it, I got a kid and a ex-wife threatening to take my kid because of Dean. So fuck off I got real fucking problems gringa.” 

My shoulder shook with rage as I did my best to keep my composure. But all I could think is that my son almost lost his life and they wanted to say what. Sorry, my bad I didn't mean for this to happen. 

Like that would cut it the chance that I could lose my son to a snitch bitch like my ex. These thought always haunted my life and all it took was a pissted off husband and a money hungry whore of a teacher to make them a reality. 

But instead of saying all that and allowing the anger that was simmering beneath my skin out. Annie stood there her eyes wide with rage as she dares glare at me. The sheer balls on her as I started to stalk away with her yelling after me. 

“That's not on Beth she can't control what he did.” Does she think that I don't know that but it doesn't change a thing? It still happened and I failed to do the one thing that I swore I would never fail at. Which is protecting my son, it's my job to protect him from all threats and no that threat is the thing that makes me happy. 

I couldn't trust myself to speak and I didn't want to put on a show on for the FBI dicks so I kept walking. My head told me that I shouldn't be mad at Beth. That she is a woman who was assaulted and had no part in what came after. But my heart is filled with worry and fear and there is no way that I could rationalize something like that.

My heart screamed and begged for me to exact revenge on all the parties that contributed to my son being hurt and taken Beth included and I hate myself for feeling like this but what else can I feel. Self-hate, doubt, shame, and rage swirled around my heart and the source of this storm of emotion is Beth and Cesar two for the most important things to me. 

So here I am doing my best not to crack as I strolled out into the early 3 am air. The sky grew a twilight pink as the sun threatened to start rising over the horizon. It's a new day but I still feel like shit I still feel panicked and I want nothing more than for that feeling to go away.

Instead, I made my way to my lone dodge challenger simply taking in the sight of the empty parking lot before dropping into my car. Simply taking in the smell of the leather interior as I soaked in the silence.

Not that fake ass silence in the hospital. No matter what there was the buzz of the fluorescent lights following you around. But in my car, it is utterly silent. I sunk further into my chair as this exhaustion began to grip my bones.

Man, I ran around the city like a whack job and now it's finally catching up to me. My eyelids grow heavy as I did my best to fight the urge to sleep.  My heart slowed as I drifted in and out of conscious. This black pit swirled around as my head lolls to the side. The warm embrace of sleep engulfed me as I slid further into my chair. Then a loud knocking hit the window forcing my eyes open and my pulled race.

As I slowly rose from the seat I could see the sun burning brightly behind the white boy in the suit. A heavy frown plastered on his face as a mix between disappointment and amusement shined in his eyes. I could tell that he was doing his best to his a smile as he shifted his gaze to the door. 

I went to speak but a thick glob of spit slipped down my throat as I began to cough. This count mouth feeling forces me to shudder as I rolled down the window. With a moment's notice, the FBI dork started to speak again. “You were supposed to meet us at the field office a hours ago.” 

I couldn’t help the heavy groan that left my lips as I racked my hand lazily across my face. Damn, I have been sleeping in my car I'm sure that Rafa is waiting on me to get back. “Right heading there now.” I knew that my exhausted voice didn't fill him with confidence so I slid my keys into the ignition. The silver metal gleamed in my eyes as the engine roared to life.

The sound of the engine roaring seemed to shake me out of my exhaustion as I looked at the road. Taking in the sight of the empty black asphalt before pulling off. 

Man, I can’t believe that shit I only closed my eyes for a moment and the next thing I know hours have passed by. That shit scares me what if I'm so exhausted I don't realize I'm falling asleep at the wheel in the middle of traffic.

I shook the looming thought out of my mind as cars whizzed by. Beeping and yelling filled the air as people began their days. I could see a few women dressed in nylon and legging doing their morning jog. While sleep-deprived people rushed to the coffee shop before heading into work. 

Man, what I account to give for a coffee right about now there is nothing that I want more at the minute. Well, maybe a cup of coffee with a splash of tequila. But I very much doubt that any decent coffee place would put that in a drink for me. Especially with these deep black bags under my eyes and paling skin, I'm sure that I looked like a junky looking for my next fix. 

My car gilded against the road as the large FBI sign came into few, I hadn't been here since Johnny first joined the bureau. They thought that he was me and I just managed to cover up my throat tattoo. I thought that it was hilarious that they would even let him go through all that training just to arrest him.

I mean I was laughing my ass off when he called me here to help him out of the bind he was in. I mean it had to be ironic that the FBI agent needed help from a criminal to get him off of false charges. Johnny and the bureau didn't think that it was funny but the thought that they could use him to get to the family. 

They don't know how wrong they were till they tried to plan a raid with Johnny being the spearhead. The next thing that they knew he was sending them on a wild chase while he told us everything that we need to know about the op. Instead of getting the whole cartel-like they were hoping for they got the Solano cartel and man were they pisted. 

After that, they didn't dare bring Johnny in on what was going on with his own family. I thought that it might come back to bit us in the ass but he seemed pretty well informed and if they were getting too close he would toss them a bone by giving them one of our enemies. 

Now though I couldn't feel that confidence running through my vines, usually I always know more than the agents in this stupid shity building. But as I look at the overwhelming and looming building all I could think is that they knew more than I did. They had leverage that they could possibly use against me and that was is the worst kind of feeling. I'm sure that this is how our enemies felt right before they were taken down. 

But as I parked my car looking at the seamlessly empty lot all I could think was that at least some good would come out of this. Dean would be in jail soon and then my guys on the inside could handle him. 

Though I didn't feel the comfort that I thought I would, I wanted to be the one to end him but I don't think that I could. Not without looking guilt and the point is to keep my son safe not get lock up in the process. 

Worry and doubt filled me as I slowly began to rise from my car the looming building come closer with each heart-wrenching step that I took. Hopefully, this turned out alright I had to have faith that the shit wouldn't hit the fan the meth at I got in there. Here for hoping that things work out well.

 


	21. Revolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for another chapter tonight

Johnny POV 

I sat there bored out of my fucking mind, I looked lazily around the room through half-lidded eyes. These FBI meetings were the worst and as if some kind of punishment I was always asked to sit in on the meeting that involves my family. I' mean really if they didn't want me in the agency then they shouldn't have made me SAC.

I sighed heavily before looking around the room, the wide bright eyes of the younger agents stared back at me. Each sizing me up like they were trying to find out what kind of boss I was. 

, To be honest, I hated being a boss at this agency branch it gave me so much more responsibility. Like I don't already have enough on my plate it's not easy running arms dealing and smuggling ring for the family. 

Sure thanks to this job we get invaluable information that we couldn't stay afloat without, deciding to move to America was a big deal for papi. He feared that he would lose control of Mexico if we did the move. 

But it ended up working out well, we spent a lot of time in Mexico during the summer and winter. While spending the fall and spring in America though as of recent that plan has gone to shit. 

An enemy cartel is moving in on us from the south and now I have to deal with this shit to, Caesar just got taken by some nut. What I should be doing is putting him in jail so that our guys on the inside could take care of them. 

“That brings us to the next part of business but first we need your signature SAC Molina” The warm yet worried voice filled my ears ripping me from my thought. As I looked up from the brown mahogany table I noticed a woman with kind browns eyes looking expectantly as she slid a paper across the table.

I felt my eyes drift over to the white paper a whole bunch of black words stared back at me. Each line more trivial then the one that had come before it but it's not like I really read the paper. 

I simply let my eyes scan over the paper, not once did I see the name Molina or the names of any of my siblings pop up. Alright well, I don't have to worry about giving any of them a heads up so I simply signed the paper and pushed it forward. 

I sunk even further into my chair as boredom and exhaustion came slamming down on me between this fucking job and Luna being up all night worried about Caesar I got like no sleep.

Plus there's the whole issue with my brother bat shit crazy ex coming after him I didn't have time for this shit. Sometimes I wish that I could quit and go back to my life of crime which I mean I still have but 100% of the time instead of 50% of the time. I sighed heavily before looking toward the bored. My eyes scanning lazily over a bunch of pictures when Turner came started to put up. 

His smug voice made me want to vomit I wanted to bash his fucking face in, there is nothing that I hate more an FBI prick with a chip on their shoulder. His bright brown eyes searching my face hungrily.

This air of smugness surrounded him as he spoke in a cool voice. “We have an eye witness in the Molina case, Leslie Peterson” He places the picture firmly on the board and I swear that I could feel all eyes shift towards me. 

This tension filled the air as everyone watched me too afraid or too worried to even speak I'm sure that they were each gauging my reaction as Turner continued to place picture of Rio and the three housewives that have been washing their money. He pointed firmly to Beth I remember her from church. The hot red head was hard to forget especially with boobs like that. 

His grubby finger pointed firmly at her as he spoke in a cool arrogant voice. “Her and the girls robbed a grocery store owned by this man, Ricardo Molina as a way to get him arrested so that they were no longer under his thumb. 

But as of recently, they have been wrong in concrete with Molina. Leslie here…” He pointed a finger to the white boy with dirty blonde hair and beady rapist blue eyes. 

Turner posture proud and strong as he poked firmly at the picture like the little weasel in the picture would really make it out of here alive. “With the permission of the SAC, I would like to start building a case and take this to trial. He is a key witness need to prosecute and this is our chance to we take down Richard Molina and if could get him to flip on the rest of cattle if he ever wants to see his son again.”

His cruel and arrogant voice ripped through me as I did my best to swallow the burning bile that had risen in my throat. He knew that I wouldn't allow that to happen but he was backing me into a corner if I say no then it looks like I am leaking information. I felt my jaw lock as my face and eyes harden. 

I am really trying not to lose it but he isn't making it easy and going after my brother, I wanted to snarl in rage to bash his fucking face in. Anything to wipe away that smug smile that reminds me of a weasel. 

“Yeah run with it just leave me out of it and make sure you cross all your t and dot all of you I’s don't fuck this up.” I rose from my chair and glared heavily at him feeling all of their eyes on me.

I'm sure that some of them were shocked that I would allow this to happen but it's not like I could say no. But at the moment I need to get out of there and I need to do it now before I lost my shit. 

Dammit, I sighed heavily as I trailed down the hallway doing my best to keep my shit together, come on Jose just until you get out of the bundling. Though I never got the chance I was walking down the hallway that led to the interrogation room when I heard Mikey’s voice filling the air. The perp wasn't doing a lot of talking but I didn't even get a chance to look in on them because my phone started to go off. 

The soft vibration shook my pant leg as I looked around the hallway for a moment before pulling out my phone. As I looked down the screen I could see my moms name popping up along with her brilliant smile from a picture we took a few months back. I sighed heavily before hitting the bright green answer button. 

I didn't want to talk to her she always knew when there was something bugging me but its not like I could ignore her after everything happened with Caesar. I sighed heavily as I heard yelling and on the other line. 

“I don't care I say we sue the school they were dumb enough to let him take Ces.” I snarled that was my sister Marisol she loved to sue people I don't get it but it must have been a nice break form the criminal law that she has been practicing of late. 

“You aren't going to sue school they are just going to throw that dumbass teacher under the bus and claim no responsibility. Now, what up ma?”

I did my best to keep the anger and expiration out of my voice as I heard the echoing set of footsteps drawing closer to me. I leaned firmly against the cool wall next to the integration doors as I looked up to see Turner staring at me hungry like he just caught me leaking secrets. 

“What is this I hear about the FBI taking Rio its custody, he should be with Caesar not asking a bunch of stupid ass question.” I looked up from my thoughts to glare angrily at Turner as he watched my every move.

“Mama what are you talking about Rio is at the hospital with Caesar where I left him. Maybe you confused his ex-bitch is lying to you.” I signed heavily that women were more trouble then she was worth. 

“No I'm not your sister is looking after Ces, Rafa told me that Turner and some white boy came in and got him. Claimed that they need to ask him some question about what happened between when he left the school and when he got Ces to the hospital.”

I snarled angrily and pushed roughly the wall before my fist darted through the hair slamming hard against the wooden wall. My bones rattle and shook as my entire arm began to ache from the amount of force I used. Are you kidding me now my agents are going behind my back as well as backing me into a corner? I am going to shut all of this shit down right now. 

“Look I didn't know a damn thing about them taking him into custody but I will deal with it. Caesar doesn't get out of the hospital for a few hours so it's fine. I will see you in a little while, tell Luna I will be there soon.” I hung up the phone not giving her a chance to rip into me telling me about how I should have been keeping a leash on my people. 

I scowled as I silently seethed in rage, it took everything I had to keep my temper in check as I spoke in a cool voice, “Pull a stunt like that again and I will have your badge.” I shoved him roughly against the wall and this shocked look formed on his face as his eyes widen. 

“Don't mess with my nephew you got me.” I sneered at him as rage forced my blood to boil as my brain began to run on all cycler this shit isn't happening. I couldn’t let it, I slammed the door to the interrogation room open and I wasn't all too shocked to see Rio leaning further into his chair. 

An exhausted look formed on his face as he glared angrily at Mike his cool blue eyes filled with false sympathy. “Mikey what the do you think that you are doing .” I had to grind my molar to keep from cursing him out as Rio looked up at me. 

Sleep hung in his eyes as Mike stood up abruptly and smiled gently at me like he was trying to handle me. “Nothin Johny we were just talking.” 

I glared at him like that shit would work with me no one talks to my brother to any of the Molina. It was an unspoken rule and if you did need to speak to one of them you brought it up to me. You don't go behind my back and do this shit. 

“Yeah well you are done talking to him for once he didn't commit a crime you have no right to do this and if you pull a stunt like this again I'll have you riding a desk for the rest of your career, Rio lets go Ceasar gets out of the hospital soon.” I glared at Mike his cool blue eyes scanning my face like he was trying to see into my mind. 

Tension filled the air as Rio slowly rose from the chair but I could tell that he was dead on his feet. Even though he had his cocky untouchable swagger, he looks even worse than he did yesterday if that was even possible. 

But he slowly stroked out of the room with me trailing after him all the while whispers erupted into the air. I sure that the higher-ups are going to have a field about this but I couldn't be calm not right now. 

“Jose, what's wrong?” His soft voice took me off guard mostly because we weren't even out of the building yet but also because I didn't think that he would notice with everything that he had going on. 

“Tienes problema hermano.” It was all I need to say as he let out a heavy sigh while the Detroit air opens both of our sense. I took in a heavy breath as the once all-consuming rage quickly drifted from my bones.

“A rotten egg?” “Si” I turned my vision to look at me, his brown eyes lit up with fire and rage for a moment before exhaustion took over him. “So many problems but not enough time.Who?” 

His lowered his voice as I began to walk to my car which just so happens to be parked right next to Rio’s how did I not notice that till right now. I checked over my shoulder and I didn't see anyone but I took in a slow breath before pulling my phone out. I pulled up the notes section of my phone and types two words  _ Leslie Preston _ . 

“No clue who that is but I'm sure I know someone that does. A pic?” He sighed heavily before leaning firmly against his charger the black metal reflecting the sunlight into my eyes. “Here” 

I pulled up the case file on my phone and pulled up a picture of him. His beady blue eyes seemed to be staring at me as Rio gripped tightly to the phone before pulling his own out. “Alright, I will handle it” He took a picture before handing me my phone.

“I'll see you at the house I'm sure that papi is going to want to talk with all of us sooner or later. Love you.” 

He waved over his shoulder before dropping into his car leaving me their shell shock. How could he not be more mad about this though then again I am the one with the bad temper in the family? He definitely has a lot more patient when I do that is for sure. 


	22. Park

Rio POV

It had been a week since the incident with Caesar and I wish that I could say that I put it all behind me but that would be a lie. I still burn with rage Dean still hadn't been killed yet they were keeping him in protective custody in the prison until the trial is over. Then there is a rat there is so much to do and not enough time.

But the one thing that all these problems had in common was that they stemmed from my relationship with Beth. If I had shot her the first time she tried to cheat me I wouldn't have gotten arrested. My son wouldn't have been taken and I wouldn't have to deal with this little rat and now I got way more problems then I should.

“What wrong? Your frowning?” I looked up from the kitchen table, my eyes narrowed as I looked at my mother her soft brown eyes scanning my face as dad cool gray eyes follow my every move.

Lately, everyone has been treating me like a bomb they were too worried to get too close to me. I know why between my ex and this bullshit. I haven't really had to lot of time to process any of it.

In fact, my hearing to argue for custody with Caesar is coming up soon. The last thing that I want is a woman like that going anywhere near my son.

I wish that I could buy off the judge but she did things by the book looking out only for the safety of the children.

Which I get but did she really think that giving this women any rights to my son would help. I wanted to scream in rage to shoot her before she got the chance to ruin my life any more than she already has. But I knew better I know that I would be the first person that they came running to if she ended up dead.

I sighed heavily as I slipped even further into my chair. I could feel the eyes of everyone one me, Johnny soft gaze told me to put up a brave front or they will continue to treat me like an escaped mental patient. Rafa, on the other hand, had a hard gaze her gray eyes narrowed and full of rage but I knew that it wasn't for me.

Unlike the rest of us, she's really good at hiding her emotion but when it came to family something in her snap. She has been stomping around the house pisted beyond belief.

I sure that she wanted to end him as badly as I wanted to but that wasn't going to happen which only made her angrier.

Marisol and Magdalena were looking out the window doing their best not to be part of this conversion. “Nothing is wrong are we done here I promised Cesar that I would take him to the park.”

At this everyone seemed to stiffen. My family is overprotective as is but after the kidnapping, they all seemed to be worse. Dad was probably the only one that didn't stiffen as he watched me with a calculating gaze.

“Sure that's fine we are pretty much done here.” He slowly rose from his chair taking in a steady breath before walking out other room. As of lately, he has been cutting me a lot of slack usually he demanded that I do all my work in a timely manner.

Like getting rid of that snitch and dealing with Dean. But as of late he hasn't been pushing me and I'm sure that is because just like the rest of the family he wasn't confident that I wouldn't snap and start killing people.

To be honest the murderous thoughts that have been running through my brain as of late were enough to scare me. But I managed to keep it together but every once I would look at Cesar and all I would see is him in that closet.

Pale and in pain crippled by it as he curled into a little ball to protect his organ. It made me go blind with rage and worry and I wouldn't be able to think straight for the rest of the day.

“I still want to talk to you.” I looked up from my thought at the sound of my mothers commanding voice, all my siblings were going about their respected business. Johnny had some aks and sniper rifle to sell.

While Rafa if I remember right was getting some acidic solution ready to get rid of some witness in one of Magdalena cases. Marisol was spending the rest of the day going though deposition and finding a loophole in my case file for both custody and the recent arrest cases.

I'm sure that Marcos is running around the house somewhere but he has been staying out of the family business lately and I'm sure that was has something to do with papi. Soon through a silence ran over the house as I looked intently at my mother. Her finger interlacing as she rested her calculating brown gaze one me as she leaned a little further into the table. As if she was trying to get a better look at my face.

“Have you been to see Beth I heard that she got discharge a few days ago and that she got full custody of her kids. It's good that she got them away from that monster.” I let my gaze dropped to my own hands resting comfortably in my lap.

It's not one of my finest moments but no I didn't visit her, so far all the problems that have been caused in my life are because of her. I'm hate to say it but cutting ties seem like the only way to salvage my life what’s left of it anyway. “You haven't been to see her. Ricardo  Andrés Molina you claim to love this woman and you haven’t been there to see her.”

I snarled as I watched my mother cold gaze harden with disappointment as a sneer of disgust and disappointment formed on her face. She wasn't really taking Beth’s side I couldn’t believe this shit, I couldn’t take this. I blew up I'm sure that my family thought that it would happen at some point so it shouldn't be all that shocking to my mother.

“Your fucking kidding me right, you want me to see that bitch. Really she is the reason that your grandson got kidnapped and bashed in the head. She is the fucking reason that I got locked up in the first place.She is the fucking reason that I could lose my son because some fucking bitch wants to take him. YOU want me to fucking see her are you out of your fucking mind. I mean really you do realize that the snitch that they have on me is also because of her, she is a liability that I plan to get rid of as soon as fucking possible.”

My voice grew horse from all the rage as I felt a strong grip around my neck, my bones crack and groaned beneath the grip. Tendrils of pain were shot down my spine and up my neck as I did my best not to whimper. A large amount of force, made my legs buckle as I dropped right back into my chair.

“You won't speak to your mother like that do you understand me and you won't speak about a woman like that ever again” I could hear my father’s outraged tone in fact his voice is borderline murder if there was one thing that papi never allowed it was the disrespect of women and above all he never allowed a single one of us to disrespect mom.

“Yes sir” I felt the pain in my neck lessen a bit as dad steps rest. I could hear them moving towards the icing room leaving me alone with my mother.

Her brown eyes widened in shock and worry for a moment, a sadden expression took over her face as tension filled the air. “Is that really how you feel or are you just angry because for once you were helpless.”

My mother soft and physical voice made me want to vomit it felt like she was patronizing me and that only forced my blood to boil even more as bile rising in my throat. “Does it fucking matter.”

I huffed out some air in irritation as the hair on the back of my neck started to rise. “Speak like that one more time nino and you will get it.” I just can’t fucking win today I slid further in my chair as the rage that had once made my blood boil died down.

Leaving me cold and empty of course I didn't mean what I said about Beth, but it wasn't like I could take it back after blowing up like that. “Baby look at me.”My mother’s gentle yet firm hand gripped tightly to my chin ripping my gaze from my lap to her face.

Her soft feature returned as a loving smile graced her lips and her eyes warmed ever so slightly. Though I could tell that she was still very much pisted at my conduct just a minute ago.

“Sweetheart I don't blame her for the action of her ex and neither should you, yes he took Caesar but he also beat his own wife. Do you plan on baking her for that too?”

A silence filled the air and I knew that it was my time to talk. I tried to yank my chain our of her grasp as a flare of a defense filled me but it died quickly as her gaze hardened as a silent threat echoed in her eyes. _Don’t make me call papi._

“No, but that isn't the same thing she couldn't do anything about getting attack…” “Oh but it's her fault that someone else took your son. How are either of that situation any different she couldn't do anything to stop it.”

Her voice burned with disposition no longer soft as she gave me her sage-like wisdom. “I'm going to speak and you are going to listen and if I think even for a moment that you aren't paying attention I'm going to call your father in here.” I shiver ran down my pain as fear gripped my heart tightly for a moment.

“Fine” I grumbled as she smiled gently at me before letting go of my chin allowing me free range of my own god damn head.

“Love isn't easy hijo if it was I very much doubt that you would have an ex-wife and be raising your son without a mother. But if you truly care for this girl and you want to be with her then the problem that arises shouldn't even bother her.” Doubt capture my heart in its ice cold grasp as my mother let out a heavy guilt-ridden sign.

“Do you think that I signed up for the Molina drama no but I adapted you don't think that there were times when I thought that I should cut your losses with your father. That all the cartel wars and the family business were too much for me to handle. Yet here I sit lecturing my ungrateful son.”

Her voice caught off as dad let out a lit growl in the living room as if to say that it wasn't that bad. But mom just let out a sweet laugh and continued to glare at me.

 “Do you think that I wanted your brother to join the FBI. Weather it was for information or not he is a Molina and that is 100% unacceptably.” In any other family they would probably think that was awesome I shook my head sadly before mom continued on.  

“But you father reminds me that we all have a duty to this family and the people we love so I agreed to it. When you love someone you don't give up on the relations because it gets hards. If that were true I wouldn't have bail you out of jail when you were a kid god knows you spent more time in a cell or running the streets of Juarez with the rest of the cartel. My first born son ha.”

She shook her head sadly as she smiled gently at me like she was thinking back to good times but I didn't even think that I was that bad. Though I'm sure that Marcos thinks the same thing and he is an annoying little sit.

“You're better not break of up with that girl because you are having a hard time. Life is supposed to be hard never forget that hijo. Now go I'm sure that we have both kept Caesar waiting long enough.”

Her voice grew sweet and gently as she mentions Caesar everyone had been doting on him in the passed week I even agreed to let him stay home from school this past week. Which meant that I have been doing a lot of delegating when it came to the cartel.

Soon though once winter break hit we are heading back to Mexico. So hopefully everything would be blown over by then but for now I have to get Cesar to the park and deal with the rat. Actually.

I looked up from my thought as I slowly got up from the table my bones cracking painfully as I did my best to focus on my current revelation. Why the hell should I clean up Beth's and her girl mess, she should do it. A wicked grin formed on my face for a moment as I called out to Cesar. “Come on buddy we are going to the park.”

I could hear a happy squeal as I made my way to the living room it wasn't all that shocking to see Caesar sitting in papi’s lap. A small grin on his face as he attempted to tie his shoes his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he did his best to concentrate.

I didn’t want to laugh but I couldn't help it as he looked up at me. A cute little pout forming on his face as my papi looked up at me staring in amazement for a moment. I could understand why it was my first time laughing since the whole shit happens a week ago.

I grinned lightly as I walked over to Caesar kneeling in front of him as I effortlessly tied both his shoes the deep blue running shoes started back at me as I lifted him into my arms. His warmth spreading over me as I grinned down at him.

His wide brown eyes staring up at me in admiration like I was the best thing ever though as of late I didn't feel like I was. “Yay can we play fútbol?” I nodded my head gently before turning my gaze to my father as Caesar cheered. “See you later papi sorry about early.”

I hoped that he would have said something to me but all he did was give me an indifferent nod as his eyes told me that I was far from forgiven. Great so now I'm in the dog house with papi and mom and I'm sure that before the day is through I will have fucked something up with someone else.

It didn't take long to get to the park, the bright sun shined down on me as I noticed the bright green grass staring back at me. Kids running around playing at ease as their parents talked in little clusters. Most of them women but I could use a few fathers here and there playing with their kids.

My eyes scanned over the entire parking not seeing anything out of the ordinary till I noticed Beth and the girls. Each of them smiling effortlessly but I could see something false and empty behind Beth’s smile.

An ice-cold spear of guilt pierce my heart as I took in the emptiness and sadness behind her smile and I know that I am the reason which makes the guilt ten times worse.  I didn't even once see her when she was released let alone when she was in the hospital. If it didn't work or Caesar that I didn't have time for it but I should have made time for her.

Maybe my mom was right I am begin a dick about all of this. If I love her than I shouldn’t shove her aside because its started become difficult. Though then again I'm allowed to have my doubt she almost locked me up and left my son without a father. I'm allowed to be a little upset aren’t I?

I not enjoy all of this self-doubt, in fact, it’s starting to get annoying, “Papi comes on its safe stop being a big scaredy cat.” I looked up from my thoughts to see Caesar staring at me. His brown eyes hard and determined to get out of this car weather I allow it or not.

I couldn't help but laugh after all this Caesar still had that confident swagger and determination in his eyes. Kids are more resilient than most adults I didn't really believe it till I looked at him.“Okay, buddy, I'm sorry no more worrying form this point on.” I laughed gently before slowly rising from the car.

As I turned to walk toward the back door I had to avoid a car that damn near ran me over man you would think that people would learn how to drive. The wind whipped up the nearby leaves as a warm breeze rushed through me. Man, it was good to get out of the house this had to be the first time in awhile.

I shook my head sadly but couldn't stop the cool grin that started to form on my face. I'm glad that I could do one normal thing with my son. I opened the door to see Caesar dangling his feet back and forth excitedly as he held tightly to his black and red soccer ball. “Ready” I reached my hand out and Cesar practically jumped into my arms.

As I went to close the door I noticed the white paper bag with the throwaway gun in it, Johnny gave it to me to use to kill the little shit with. It's clean not a single body on it and the serial number is filed off. It's safe and since I'm not the one doing the killing anymore, I slipped the bag into my jacket pocket before slamming and the door and looking at Caesar.  

A full blown grin semed to form on his face as I carried him across the street doing my best to make sure that there weren't any cars coming our way. But it was hard considering that a giant soccer ball was blocking my line of sight.

“Papi looks it's Beth can we go say hi?” His small toothy grin wasn't fooling me I could see the mischief in his eyes as I shook my head sadly this kid I swear it get it from me. But I couldn't help but say yes as this own worried fluttered formed in my chest.

What if she didn't want to see me? That single thought seemed to play in my mind on repeat as I thought about how I had been ignoring her. Maybe she was over this over waiting for me to call or come see her.

But the thought quickly left my mind an I saw her laugh even thought it was empty it still sounded like angels falling to me. “Beth!” Cesar jumped out of my arms not even waiting for me to put him down as he ran joyfully over to her.

A chuckle left my lips as she looked up in utter surprise for a moment her eyes strained on Cesar. But Annie’s gray gaze narrowed as she quickly scanned the park before stopping on me. A angry sneer formed on her face as she glared at me I'm sure that she was angry that I didn’t come see Beth. I couldn’t blame her she wasn’t the only one that was pissted at me for doing that.

Still, I kept my confident swagger up not letting my guilt show as I slowly made my way over to her, my poker face didn't drop as I gave her a cocky smile. I wasn’t going to be vulnerable around her and Ruby.

“Hi Cesar what are you doing here? Wheres daddy?” Caesar wide toothy grin shines brilliantly as he turned his head ever so slightly so that he could toss a knowing glances over to me. “Right there” He smiled gently at her before showing her his scorer ball joy glowing in his eyes. “See he promise that he would play with me today.”

Her cool azure blue gaze shifted from Caesar to me, her gaze cold for a moment before it warmed up as she shifted to look at Cesar. “Oh that's great”  Her false chipperness started to break away as I patted Caesar on the back. “Papito give me a minute okay?”

Caesar turns back to me as the pride shine in his eyes. Like he planned this out to the t and you never know he could have. But with a word he jumped off and head toward the playground.

Forcing a heavy sigh to leave my lips as I dropped down next to Beth kissing her gently on the check.Her warm skin growing cold under my touch talk about the cold shoulder. “I'm sorry that I didn't come to visit. I fucked up and I'm not going to make any excuse for that.”

My voice still has its usual gravel but it took all that I had not to let the guilt drift into my voice not with Annie and Ruby around. “Could the two fo you give us a minute.” Beth’s void voice filled the air as she shifted to look at her sister and best friend.

Annie's cool gaze told me that she still hates me and hoped I die. Ruby on the other hand didn't looked like she had a opinion her eyes were void of any emotion. Almost like she didn't hate me but I very much doubt that I'm sure that both of them hate me. But she did a good job at hiding.

Leavin the two of us to sit there in silence as the bird chirped happily singing the sweet yet sad melody as kids screeching and laughter filled the air. It was a tranquil place and it did a good job of putting me at ease.

“Don't think that I'm going to forget you so easily.” She let out a heavy sigh before turning to look at me. Her clear blue eyes showing the emotion that she didn't dare show with the girls around. Hurt and fear filled them as her lips quiver and eyes began to water. God no she can't cry I already look like a dick as is.

“Baby I'm real sorry but this is my son we are talking about I'm…. I'm…” No matter what I could say it would sound like I was blaming her so I shut my mouth.

My hand darted through the air without me thinking that she might not even want me to touch her. But my hand gently caressed her soft creamy skin, my voice tender and gentle as I did my best to keep my composure.

“Please don't cry I don't think that I could take it, I know that what I did is unforgivable I shouldn't have blamed you for any of it. Or ignore you I don’t know how I'm going to make it up to you but I will.”

I spoke to her gently as I wrapped my right hand around her waist pulling her closer to me. To the point that our lips were brushing against each other, her soft lips still slightly bruised as I place a gently chaste kiss.

“I'm sorry I don't know how many times I am going to have to say it. But I will keep saying it till you forgive me. Can we talk later tonight I'll swing by after Caesar is in bed.” I looked up taking in the gentle look in her blue eyes as left hand rubbed small smoothing circle into her cheek. Her eyes warming up as she nodded her head slowly.

“Good oh and one more thing there is a problem that you and your girls got to take care of.” I watched her eyes widen with shock as she pushed me away forcefully, Ruby and Annie ran over to her within a second.

Both sat on the bench looking at me like I had just struck her I swear these suburban bitches. Beth's azure orbs glow with outrage man this is going to be a long conversation I pulled out a white bag dropping it on the seat before turning my attention to my phone. Where to start?


	23. Easy Or Hard

Beth POV

He had some nerve and to think that I was seriously thinking that I would forgive and then he pulls this shit. His cool brown gaze didn't match his coy smile, I could tell that he was putting up a false front for the girls but his eyes said it all to me. Please don't be to make with me.

Though the look quickly disappeared from his eyes as shifted his head to scan the park lazy I'm sure that he was looking for Caesar and something in my chest seized as guilt flooded me.

He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me. I have been trying to shake that thought all week to justify my rage at him but then I thought back to that look on his face the first day in the hospital. The panic and fear that welled in his eyes, or the way that his body shook with worrisome rage.

I don't think that image is ever going to leave my head, it's hard to believe that he is a father, sure he is doting and sweet with Caesar. But when he isn't around he is hard and cruel it makes it hard to remember that he is still human.  

I let my eyes race over the park letting my own sense of urgency fill me. A motherly panic filled my heart as I thought of poor little Ceaser it wasn’t till I saw him smiling and happily playing tag with Emma that I knew he was truly okay.

His little brown eyes lit up with joy and Emma’s wide blue eyes sparkled with something, her brown hair flying behind her shoulders as she ran after Caesar. I couldn't help but chuckled which of course forced the girl and Rio’s eyes on me. Each of their stares cold and varying in degrees of confusion. But as I stared at Rio I could really see the black bags that seems sunken in on his face.

I wonder how much sleep he has gotten since the kidnaping I'm sure that if that was me there would be no way that I would be able to sleep. I wanted to scream and yell at hm but there were times like this when he looked so fragile that it makes it hard to be mad. But then he opened his mouth that cocky drawl whipped away any sense of regret that I might have felt.

“So crazy thing turns out we got a mutual friend.”  I watched his eyes darkened with fury as this almost I told you so air spurred him like a cloak. His hand reached deep into his pocket as he pulled out his phone, his eyes transfixed on me as he showed the phone to the girls. But I could see his calculating gaze and the wheels that turned behind his chocolate orbs he is up to something.

“That's your homie, right?” Rios' voice slowed down a little as his sexy slow drawl filled with a little street slang. I could feel Annie sing to her own defense as aggression started to fill her slightly whiny tone.

“No, he's not my homie, I don't know why everybody keeps…” Though she never gonna finish that sentence because his voice grew cold and aggravated as something flashed before his eyes.

“He’s talking to the feds now, which could be bad for all of us. So, yeah, I'm gonna need you to take care of him.” Rios' eyes hardened for a moment while fear quickly flashed in his eyes I'm sure that he didn't want to lose Caesar a second time because of this shit, and yet here we are in a whole new predicament.

I wanted to argue to tell him that this is insane and that we didn't this kind of stuff but his eyes they were hard and black like tar. I knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but neither of us got the chance to even speak out peace because wide blue and brown eyes came up to us. Caesar had a slight pout as he frowned at his father his brown eyes sparkling like the past week never happened.

“Papi you said a few minutes.” Rios eyes instantly softened to a light brown as the sun shine made them look like they were sparkling I was so caught up in them interacting that I didn't notice Emma waiting patiently for her turn to talk.

“What’s up, papito? You’re right, no. I did, I did.” This loving look formed in his face as fatherly pride shined in his eyes. He straightened himself out a little as he began to speak in this coy voice that forced worry to fill my chest.“Hey, what's that thing I always tell you when you make a big old mess?”

Cesar own eyes seemed to changed a little, some of the sparks were lost and joy was replaced with confusion as his cute little brows furrowed. “That I got to clean it up.” At this Rio seemed to nod before turning his cool gaze to me, and then his gaze grew cold and murderous like Cesar wasn't even there. “That you got to clean it up. Alright, come on.”

Without any effort, he picked Caesar up giving each of us his trademark cocky grin before running over to the soccer goals. Caesar ran happily around the bright green grass. Not a care in the world as his wide tooth grin formed on his face as he kicked the goals. While Rio purposely failed to catch him. Each time hitting the grass with a sly grin and love in his eye.

“Momma?” I looked up for my thoughts at the sound of Emma sweet voice her big blue eyes staring up at me. A cute little smirk began to form on her face as she reached on her tippy toes so that she could get a really good look at me.

“Can Caesar come over, he said that he would asked his daddy and that I had to ask you. To make sure that it was okay. So is it can he please come over?” I didn't have it in my heart to tell her no but the last time that Caesar was at my house was when he was being kidnapped. I frown heavily before turning my gaze to Rio.

He was laying in the grass one arm tucked firmly behind his head as Caesar sat on his lap. His eyes piercing as his lips moved rapidly but I couldn’t read them. I'm sure that he was speaking in Spanish to plead his case.

As if he knew I was staring at him Rio shifted his head to the side allowing it to lay in the grass as his brown eyes scanned me and then the cute little girl in front of me. I was worried that he wouldn't blow up on me like I was the one that planed this but all I got was a heavy sigh and shrug of his soul.

I shifted back to Emma her bright blue eyes hopeful as her hands were chopped in front of her like she was praying. I couldn't help but laugh as joy slowly started to creep into my heart and I smiled. For the first time in a week, it felt genuine. “Only if Caesar’s daddy said it's okay.”  

Emma squealed with joy and before I could even take my next breath Caesar ran toward me his grin wide and toothy as Rio walked behind him shaking his head sadly. All the while Ruby and Annie sat there in utter shock not saying a word as Rio made his way over to me.

Grass drifting slowly off of his shoulder as the warm wind ruffled the grass off of shirt collar. “Beth papi sad yes as long as you are okay with it.” Of course he said that how could I say no to him, his big brown eyes stared at me, he and Emma looked like to little puppies how could I say no to them. “Okay”

I sighed resigned with the fact that I has no choice but to allow it, I was kinda hoping that Rio would say no. I didn't think that he would be happy with any of this but there he sat a cool smirk on his face as he dropped next to me.

His eyes barely scanning over the shocked forms of Annie and Ruby. Like they weren’t worth the effort that it would take to acknowledge either of them. “Sorry just couldn't say no he looked so happy and he deserve to get back to normal.”

I looked up at the sound of Rio’s soft voice, his face at ease as he watched Emma and Caesar play. He no longer had that look of indifference or that cocky grin, he looked at peace which isn't normal for him. Usually, he kept himself reserved and locked away while Annie and Ruby where near him. But not this time I guess that he is just too exhausted to deal with this.

“Anway do you think you can take him I actually have into work there something that needs my personal attention” His voice grew cold as all the loved drifted from his eyes.

It was like he could flip this switch, the one that shut down all of his emotion till there was nothing but this cold bad ass gangbanger left. His eyes cold yet hard as a slight frown formed on his face “Yeah it's no problem, is this about dean?”

Rio’s head snapped up rage burning in his gaze, so hot and dangerous that I couldn't help but flinch but I couldn't really say for certain weather it was because I brought up Dean or if it was the look in his eyes.

The one that said he would kill him if it was the last thing that he did and the more that I looked at his rage fill face it was confirmed about me. This was about Dean and he was about to do something stupid.

“I can't discuss that with you, you should know better than to ask about that.” He started to rise his body rigid and cold as I gripped tightly to his hand, the warmth of his hand force my heart to flutter as he quickly shifted back at me.

The rage abandon his gaze only for a minute before coming back in full force. “Just don't get caught okay?” At this, he seemed to bellow in laughter before nodding his head. “Come on baby you know that is a given.”

With that, he strolled off giving Caesar a kiss on the top of the head before running over to his car. He looked back once to wave to me before disappearing, leaving me with his kid, I didn't think that he would trust me near Cesar again.

Yet her I am a unsupervised play date for his kid and mine. It almost force a laugh to leave my lip as I watched them play. This new sense of relief and ease washed over me like a high ocean wave.

_A few Hours Later_

I could hear the kids playing happily in the living room as Annie and Ruby looked at me angrily, Annie's brows furrowing together as Ruby sat there.

Seething in silent fear and rage as she calmly sipped her coffee. No one said anything for awhile just looked at the paper bag given to us by Rio.

I loved the man but he is a fucking idiot if he thinks that I would really kill someone's just because he told me to. I mean really he is out of his damn mind, “Momma?”I looked up for my own confused daze to see Emma's looking up at me with Caesar on her heels. His sweet smile brought me back to reality for a minute. “Can we have some cookies.”

I watched Emma for a moment just taking in the joy glimmering in her eyes like she fell head over heels for Caesar. Which I could get their family is very charming, the dreamy twinkle in her eyes told me that she was out as far gone as I was.

“Sure honey but not too many we are going to have dinner soon.” The both squealed happily as Emma ran about the kitchen grabbing the cookies, Annie and Ruby watching them as they moved around. Their gaze hardening with rage as they looked at Caesar though it wasn’t his fault that his father was backing up into a corner.

Though there was a part of me that felt like this was punishment for everything that happened with Cesar. It made me panic a bit that he might still be upset with me over that but the thought quickly vanished as they rushed out of the room leaving me and the girls alone. “Beth you have to get us out of this.”

Annie mine yet slightly shrill voice from rage to burn in my chest did she think that if I could really sway his thoughts if that was true then wouldn’t he ignore me for the passed week. Or that I wouldn't have set him straight at the park while the kids were playing, I mean really who did she think I was. Don Corleone.

“Seriously Beth I mean we can't do this we are moms, housewives, but the one thing that we are not and never will be is murders.” Her voice turned into a hush whisper as Ruby glared heavily at me, her glossed lips stared back at me as she returned to speaking. “Can you like to work your magic on him and make him make one of his guys to do this.”

I laughed but it quickly died in my throat when I saw Rio stalking over to me, his eyes cold and borderline rageful as he placed a gentle finger to his lips. For a minute I could see this mischievous light in his eyes as he lowered his head in between the two girls. Unbeknownst to them, his cold eyes stared back at them. “Or you could just clean up the mess that you three made.”

I couldn't help the laughter that left my lips as both Annie and Ruby force in fear there is widening as they stared at me with had hurt expression on their face. I simply shrugged my shoulder as Rio stalked round the kitchen island his stride calm and purposeful.

“How was Cesar he didn't cause any problems did he.” I laughed light heartily as my chest began to flutter as he gave me a gentle peck on the cheek before placing a hand firmly on his waist.

Though I quickly slapped it anyway as I gave him that look, you know the one that says your still in the dog house.R io’s eyes lit up with a determination like no matter what I did tonight I was going to forgive him.

“He  has been a perfect angel, unlike his devilish father.” Rio laughed loudly at it bounced off the wall as he purred gently in my ear. “Baby you have no idea.”

I felt my whole face heat up as Rio shifted his menacing gaze to Annie and then Ruby the both of them looked at me shocked and disgusted like the only thing that they could think that is grosser and killing someone is watching the two of us flirt. “Don't you have a place to be kids to take care of.”

Rios hollow forced issued a silent threat get out or I will end you. At this both Ruby and Annie quickly got up giving me one last goodbye before briskly walking out of the house. Leaving me and Rio alone with the kitchen while the kids relaxed in the living room. “I gave Caesar some cookies hope that's alright.”

Rios' eyes softened as he moved to stand behind me his lips inches from my ear as my entire body lit up with need and heat. “That fine with me but stop avoiding our discussion you know that you want to forgive me so just given in it would make this so much easier for you.”

His playful and devilish voice fired a gentle giggle to leave my lips as I spun sharply on my heels. Putting the kitchen island at my back as I gave him my best playful grin.

“Easier for me or you?” My coy voice caught him off guard as he tipped his head down the heat of his gaze forced my body to light up like an electric current was running through me.

His lips bruising gently against mine as I could smell this cinnamon aroma coming off of his warm intoxication breath. A slight grind started to form a his eyes became half-lidded while his left hand left a trial of fire up and down my body before resting on my inner thigh. All the heat in my body began to pool in between my legs with that one curas alone.

I wanted to thrust my hips a bit but I kept my calm composure as he spoke in a low voice, he didn't even let on if he needed me as bad as I needed him but I could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. “Easier for you but if you want to play hard, then I'll play.” He lowers his lips nipping at the soft skin under my chin.

Burning need filled me as he light trail up to my neck gently kissing me before pulling away, his half-lidded eyes made it difficult to tell if he had lust in his gaze or not. But as he spoke a cool and cunning grin formed on his face. “Ceasar come on and say goodbye to Beth we have a dinner to get to.”

I felt this frustration rise in me, as my face turns a brunette red that little shit, I could hear the patterning of Cesar feet as a small pout started to form on his face. “Do we have to?” He whines a little bit forcing Rio to laugh as he left his eyes scanned over my frustrated and rather confused posture.

“Yeah buddy Beth has some important stuff to think over and we don't want to distract her, I'm sure that you could play with Emma another time.”

His sly voice drove me mad with rage he was just going to leave me there stewing in sexual tension and confusion while he is perfectly fine.

I wanted to kill him right now but he simply walked over the island leaving me to complete his words as he gripped Caesar. Lifting him in his arms before walking out.

All the while Caesar leaned over his soul and smiled gently at me. “Bye beth.” A genuine grin formed on his face as he wave to me and I mustered up my energy to wave back before they both disappeared with a final thud of the door.


	24. Dinner and Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end sorry for the long wait

Rio POV 

The ride was silent but perfect I knew for a fact that there was no way that Beth wasn’t going to forgive me. It might be my own confidence talking but the way that she was looking at me that playful smile on her face when I scared the shit out of Annie and Ruby. The look of lust that she gave me when I had her pinned against the kitchen island there was no way, at that moment any doubt or question that had been held in my mind was firmly crushed.

“Papi did he have to leave so soon?” The whinny yet the gentle voice of Caesar filled my head as I resisted the urge to smile I knew that he wanted nothing more than to hang out with Emma all day. Those Marks women they had a way about them that had us Molina men falling to our knees just to spend one more day with them. 

“Yeah but you don't want to see abuelo and the others, they're really happy to see you this is the first time that we have all been together in weeks.” I thought that a slight smile or a happy grin might have appeared on his face but all I got was a frown.

“No I rather hang out with Emma, their family they will always be around.” I don't know if it was the disappointment in his voice of the fact that he was basically shoving his family to the side but I couldn't help the rage burning in my chest. 

I pulled the car roughly to a stop at a red light the cheery color light shining my eyes as I turned back to glared heavily at Caesar. Lately, I have been taking it easy after everything that has happened with the dean and then with his mother. 

There is no way that I was going to yell at him and demand he does a thing that he didn’t want to do. But things aren’t going to get easier if anything they were going to get harder and a firm hand was what I was going to have to start using.  So whatever guilt I might have felt for yelling at my son quickly drifted from my mind and heart. 

“Don't say that family isn't guaranteed you know what our family does for a living don't your papito.” He nodded his head a little doubt started to form in his eyes, “that means that we might not always be there. 

That I might not always be there, Emma is nice and all but buddy this is your family and no one and I mean no one is more important than family. Never forget that.” I gave him one last stern glare as my own commanding words echoed in my mind. 

I love both but I would never choose her over Rafa or Johnny or any of my pain in the ass siblings they will always come first. Without doubt or hesitation if I had to choose between my family and Beth between her getting put away or my family the answer would always be my family. I shook for that disturbing thought out of my head and started to drive in silence once more. Caesar didn't dare utter a single computer and I didn't bother trying to break the silence. 

We both just listened to the sound of the engine as the dull hum starts to fade into the background. It didn't take us long to get to the house but every minute that we drove there felt like an eternity. 

Tension, my 5-year-old was creating tension because I scolded him isn't that my job and yet I wanted nothing more than to get out of this car. I shook my head sadly as I pulled up to the house. I could see jeeps, escalades, and Mustangs galore damn did they invite everyone with the last name Molina. 

I frowned gently as I noticed a man just sitting there on the porch like he owned the place. His bald brown head began to shine as the fading sun lit up his head. What the fuck was this scumbag doing here you would think that he would get tired of following me around like some piece of meat or a dog with a bone that they just can't let go of. 

I shook my head sadly as I rose from the car the somewhat chilled air biting into my skin as I walked around the right side driver door to pull Caesar out of his car seat. The clinks of the filled the air as he looked up at me. His big brown orbs stared up at me pleading. 

“Can I go watch the walking dead there is a marathon on.” 

I sighed heavily before nodding my head placing him gently on the grass as he ran off into the house. Swinging the door wide open forcing a bad taste in my mouth. After everything that I had just said to him and he didn't seem any closer to wanting to hang out with his own family. 

Emma must have been some playmate if he was willing to blow off everything for her but who am I kidding I'm the same way with Beth. Maybe that is why my thoughts and my lecture from the car have been really sticking with me. Did I blow off my family too much was this my karma nearly losing my son? A sign from God to tell me that I'm the one fucking up and Cesar is just learning by example. 

“He seemed like he was in a hurry.” Turner chuckles lightly as this stupid smug grin started to form on his face I wanted to punch him so badly that my knuckles ached with need. 

He made me sick what I wouldn't give to ram my fist down his throat and rip out his vocal chord. Maybe even his spine if the little shit had one that is. “What the fuck do you want I'm not in the mood to play games with you today.” 

I growled lowly at him his deep brown eyes darkened as he looked up at me as if he was gauging my reaction to whatever news he was about to tell me. “Color me surprised when your brother Special Agent in Charge Molina pulls you out of an interrogation room the other day. Your brother was interfering with an interaction sure Dean kidnap your kid but he was claiming that you were the one that beat him and even shot him.” 

I nodded my head slowly as I walked closer to the porch taking each with long strides as my car chirped behind me signal that it had locked. “Yeah well Johnny is a hot head at times he really needs to learn how to curb that temper. He a good guy but that shit is going to get him in trouble. Though I got to admit my brother he is fiercely loyal even to a scumbag like you.” 

At this Turner chuckled darkly as he spoke in a cool voice “What's wrong thought that he might shut your investigation down or something.” I shook my head before dropping down on the swing bench on the porch.

Laying my right leg over my left as I let out this heavy sigh. “I'm not under the illusion that my brother would bail me out of trouble with the FED’s that whats my sister the lawyer is for. Now say what you got to say and then let's go I gotta family dinner to get to an if my late my father will have my head.” 

I shifted my back against the cool metal bench as I looked intently at Turner as he spoke in that cold weasel voice that I hate so much. “Funny thing is after we got Deen process and locked up, someone got to him when he was taking a shower. He’s dead care to tell me how?” His voice grew skeptical as I smiled smugly as him forcing his vision to narrow with rage. I loved riding this guy up and I'm sure that his case hinged on Dean helping out. Though now I'm sure that now he was going to use Dean's death to try and get Beth to talk. 

But I think that he is forgetting that he beat Beth and kidnap her kids the chance of getting her to care that Dean is dead. Ha, he has a better chance of winning the Powerball lottery. Plus there's the fact that I don't know how dean died. 

I had one of my guys handle it told them not to tell me so they were going to do it for the location. That way if I was questioned on the hit I don't know shit. “In case you didn't notice because I'm sure that you have had people watching me I have been spending a lot of time with my kid like almost all of it. I don't have time to do illegal shit.” 

I chuck sadly as I slowly rose from the chair giving him the coldest and most menacing look that I could muster as I rocked my jaw back and forth.“Plus I'm the one standing on the porch and he was the one in prison. How the fuck could I kill him?” 

I looked at Turner his cold gold truing a tar black with rage as he smirked coldly at me. “One of these days Molina you're going to slip up and I'm going to get you.” 

I nodded my head always as the door started to open and Rafa walked through her black curled covering her piercing gray gaze but I could tell. It was all in the way that she held herself she was beyond pisted at me. 

“Papi says you were screaming at him and mama today. Let's talk about that big brother.” She lets her lips curl in disgust as she said the words Big and Brother how the hell does this shit get flipped back on me. “Sure sounded like a good idea, later Turner.” 

I waved casually over my shoulder as I felt Rafa menacing glare at my back if there was one thing that I could say about my sister. It is that she plays no games when it comes to disrespect. In that respect, she is just as old school as papi. So when I felt a sharp pain to the back of my left leg as she kicked it in with all her might. Well, let's just say it wasn't all that surprising. 

Tendrils of burning pain filled my leg as I struggle to stand but she simply clicks my right leg out from under me till was on the floor. My back facing her as she gripped tightly to my waist, so tight that I thought my bones might break as she flipped me over. Moans of pain escape my lips as she straddled me if it was any other girl it might have been hot. 

But my sister I wanted to hit her, rage burned and boiled my blood as it just barely seemed to be contained by my skin. But the burning pain in my legs keeps me from hitting her almost as much as the threat of papi did. 

Her gray eyes burned with outrage as her fist came slamming down on top of me, I just barely moved my head in time only to hear the crunching sound of her bones as she whimpered. Her hand slamming hard into the hardwood floors as she cried out in pain.

A look of pain never filtered onto her face though as she slammed her knee down onto my stomach. Bile and acid ran up my throat as I swallowed whatever vomit that has been rising in my throat. “Gilipollas de mierda” 

She chuckled proudly as she went to slam her knee into my gut again only to hear the sound of a dangerous growl forcing me to free as Rafa jumped off of me with incredible speed. Though she seemed to be cradling her hand tightly to her chest as it grows red and inflamed. 

My own pain seemed to be getting more intense and chronic as I looked at Johnny chucking behind Papi. His cold gray eyes burning holes into my body as his burning hot gaze set Rafa and me both aflame. “Your both fucking adults now at like it unless the both of you want an ass whooping.” 

I could have claimed that it wasn't my fault but I don't think that I was off of papi’s shit list just yet and even saying one word in my defense could spell disaster for me. “Now get up the both of you and get your ass in the dining room it’s time for dinner.”

I snarled at my sister but rose with relative ease. Though each step that I took burned as my ribs ache with new found pain. The searing pain that rushed through every one of my nerves endings but still it was not as bad as a bullet wound but it wasn't much better either. 

“Seriously the two of you were better off putting the glove on at Joe’s at least dad wouldn't have found up.”  I snarled at Johnny before dropping heavily into my chair, I never wanted dinner to be over so badly before now. 

Even the mouth-watering smell of the stakes papi grilled over the mashed potatoes, salad, rice and bean that ma made wouldn't make any of this any better. I just wanted to head to bed between Turner and my sister I think that I am done with humans for the night. Maybe I will get a dog it will keep Cesar entertained at least and give me a reason to be home more. 

“So who would like to say grace?” My mother’s sweet voice filled the air but I simply leaned a little further into my chair I'm so not beat for any of this shit. Fuck god and fuck Jesus they never did anything to help my ass out.

Hell, I ain't got shit to be thankful for. Sure I got my son back and I'm happy about that but now I got an ex-wife up to my ass every other day demanding to see my kid. Mine not her she has no claim to him. After all the shit that I have had to deal with, I'm going to lose my shit pretty soon. Maybe I should just have back to Mexico for a little bit. 

“Ricardo!” I looked up from my thoughts to see the whole family looking at me, the twin was staring at me with mild disdain I'm sure by now the whole family hears about my outburst. Johnny had this amused grin on his face and Marcos was looking intently at his lap. 

I'm sure that he was texting someone or watching the soccer game on his phone. Rafa was glaring at me with as much hate and venom as she could muster into her gray gaze. Dad sat at one head of the table looking intently at me while mom sat at the other head. “What?” 

I did my best to keep my tone light and respectful but I am starting to really hate my family. They were all getting on my nerve man, I just need to let off some steam. To kill someone I'm sure that would put me at ease.

“Would you like to say grace” I could hear Cesar and Luuna whispering under their breath about god knows what but I had no interest in saying grace. “Nah I'm good maybe Rafa could say it. She loves to be the perfect child so much figured she loves to win some brownie point.” 

I knew that it was a childish thing to do to pick a fight with my sister but my legs were on fire and my ribs hurt like holy hell I'm sure they were bruised if not broken. I glared at my sister her gray eyes cold but there was this glimmer in them. 

As if she was trying to silently say that she is better than me in every way. It made me want to scream she was a perfect child she has always been that way but it didn't start to bug me until now. “What did I just tell the both of you?” 

My father commanding voice boomed over the table forcing everyone to snap their head up. “I don't mind saying grace papi. Unlike Rio I'm not a rude ungrateful little shit” Even as she spoke in the most polite voice I wanted to knock her down a few pegs to tell her what her husband was really doing right now instead of being here for family dinner. But I shoved my pettiness way deep down and watched as she said her stupid little grace. 

Dinner, for the most part, went on without a hitch, it wasn't until we were cleaning up the table and the kids ran off to god knows where my parent started to dig into me. The others were off doing the only god knows what leaving me alone with the angry Mexican parents.

So this is how my day is going you have to be fucking kidding me. My dad leered at me his cold gray gaze held me for a moment he didn't say a word and he didn't have to. “Starting tomorrow you're taking a more active role you the one that does the counterfeit money and unless you plan on flipping your game you need to start making sure that no one is shorting us.” 

I nodded my head firmly before looking toward the exit to the living room. It is only a few feet away I could be out of here in no time but all I got was the firm hand gripping my chin tightly as my mother forcibly my head. Within a few seconds, I was staring at her disappointed frown. “Hijo why didn't you say grace?” 

You have to literally be kidding me “Does it matter grace was said that is all that matter, look ma I love you I do, but I'm pretty sure your perfect little princessa broke my ribs and my leg are not feeling too hot so if it's all the same to you I'm going to go sit down and try not to feel like utter shit.” 

I nodded my head numbly at my mom before ripping my chin from her grasp at this point fuck all this bullshit. I simply made my way over to the living room and dropped onto the empty couch. My kids grew heavier with each passing moment as I listened to the sound of screams as the zombie tore into the flesh of the people.

Soon my lids shut and I just didn't have the power to lift them again. It might have been 10 minutes or 10 hours but I could hear a slight whimpered as I opened my eyes to see Cesar rubbing his eyes gently. 

A slight tired frown gracing his big pouty lips as he looked up at me his brown easy soft with exhaustion. “I wanna go home papi” I looked around the room all the light were off and the tv was still going on. The blue-green light lit up the room lightly as I noticed everyone has left just how long have I been asleep.

I let out my own tried groan as I lifted Cesar gently into my arms “Or we could stay with abuelo and abuela tonight.” He shook his head no as he frowns heavily at me “I don't have my tiger I can't sleep without him.” 

Him and that fucking tiger it is a good thing that it's in the car or I would actually have to drive home. I chuckle gently before making my way up the stairs “He's in the car bud I'll put you to bed and grab him real quick okay?” I look at Cesar tired gaze as he nodded his head before laying it on the crook of my neck. 

I took each step slowly as they crack and groans under our weight I did my best to limit the nose as I made my way to Caesar’s bedroom in the house. The soft groan of the house filled the air as the wind whipped roughly against the house. 

The shutters shook gently as the tree swayed hitting in the window roughly as I walked down the hall. Simply listening to the sound as I placed Cesar gently on the ground. “Bud go brush your teeth I'll be right back.”

I smile gently down at him before placing a chaste kiss to the head. Even as he nods his head he tried shuffled off to his bathroom. Forcing me to shuffle down the stairs him and this dumbass tiger. My ribs ache and my legs felt like worn down wood getting ready to snap like one of this branch from this wind shake trees. I slowly opened the door as the wind pushed back at me. 

It wasn't easy but I grabbed the tiger and started to jog back towards the porch only to see my father standing on the porch. The moon in a high rise as he frowns heavily at me, I did my best not to limp but the pain in my legs was so great that I didn't really have to choose. 

Hell if she wanted to she would have broken my legs I should be just happy that I am only limping. But still it made me more pisted than anything if papa and ma had a problem with the way that I talked to them trust me, I would know. 

“I'm staying the night there is no point in driving back the house and Caesar is exhausted so we are going to stay here for the night. That's cool with you and me, right? If not I’ll get him and leave?” 

At this, my father let out a dark chuckle as he spoke in the coolest voice that he could manage. “You're staying here till I say otherwise.” Now don't get me wrong I both love and fear my father but he wasn't going to tell me what to do like I am Marcos or something. “Yeah no” 

I pushed passed my father slowly making my way up the steps only to feel his strong and imposing presence behind me. “Your ex is here, your current girlfriend a beaten to holy hell by her ex who you just had hit. 

On top of all of that, we have a cartel war going on and you are getting investigated by the FBI. Which your brother can’t handle unless he wants it to look like he is covering that shit up. Right now this is the only place where I don't have to worry about either of your lives. You staying here and I'm not asking. 

Tomorrow your mother will take Cesar to school don't think I didn't know he wasn't going anymore. You are going to talk to some because you aren't going to keep acting paranoid and snapping at anyone that even shows the least bit concerned for you, and above it, all and you are going to start doing your fucking job. Also, go to the fucking hopstial and let a doctor check you out.” He snatched the tiger from my hand a furious glare filling his eyes that told me not to test him. 

Instead of arguing instead of screaming in rage as he treated me like a fucking child I simply nodded my head and made my way through the house. Walking to my old room as I flung the door open and dropped heavily on my back. How did this end up my night if I would have known that this whole thing was some stupid trap intervention type shit then I would have stayed with Beth.

Maybe I should have listened to Caesar when he said that he didn't want to go to the house. I wonder if he didn't want to go because he knew that we were both going to be stuck here for a long time. I grumbled angrily under my breath before drifting right back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilipollas de mierda:Fucking asshole


	25. Where Have You Been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I have been non-stop watching the new season of game of thrones I'm going to try and put out two chapters tonight so be on the look out for the second one.

Beth POV 

It has been weeks since I had seen Rio sure he still hasn't called him since he told me that I had to kill Boomer. Then he tells me that he is going to make me regret not forgiving him right before riling me up. But yet here I am sitting mutely in the kitchen while Ruby and Annie stated at me in utter shock and terror. Boomer is dead Mary Ann killed him and now we are the ones on the hook for murder. 

Do you think that maybe Rio would make an appearance well guess what he hasn’t and they are searching the dump? Who knows how long it is going to take them and he is just fucking a-wall. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked around the kitchen hoping to see any indication of Rio lurking in the shadows but I got nothing. 

“Okay we are just going to have to corner him at his kid's little league game or something this shit is getting real” Annie’s panicked but still rather sarcastic voice sent shivers down my spine I don't think that Rio wants us anywhere near his kid. Poor Caesar has been through a lot these past couples of weeks. Emma gets to see him at school and they are still a good friend but things have been tense since the school typically sold Caesar over to Dean. 

Not to mention that the kids are still grieving over their piece of shit father who guess what was killed by Rio. Well not him personally but still he is the one that set this all into motion. I feel like I should feel something maybe a little doubt or grief but all I could think about when I thought about Rio was that last time he was in my kitchen. 

His sexy gangsta swagger as he lowered his lips to my skin his hot breath sending lustful chills down my spine as he stared at me with his hot molten brown orbs. God just thinking about him sent my body into a tailspin as my skin began to flush and it felt like I was standing on a pyre of hot coals. 

“After everything that has happened do you really think that is the best idea Annie” The chasting voice of Ruby brought me back down to earth as I frowned gently “We could just talk to Johnny he's in the FBI right I'm sure that he would know what is going on better than anyone. Do you think that he could handle this”

I stared at Annie in utter shock that is even a worse idea then getting Cesar involved in this shit I don't think that Rio would ever forgive me if I involved his brother but they are right we do have to do something and Rio is our best shot. 

“I could stop by his house but I went by there a few times I don't think that he is even living there anymore. Maybe he went home to his parent's house or even Mexico he told me he goes back there during the winters.” 

I frowned lost in thought as the girls shudder silently in their seat I understood their apprehension if he really left the country that meant we were on our own and there is no way that we could just handle this. I let out a heavy breath as my shoulder sagged with doubt for a moment. 

“Alright I will go to class to pick up Emma tomorrow and hopefully Rio will be there. But I can't make any promise that even if I do find him that he is going to be willing to help us. Don't forget he has been ignoring all of us since he told us we have to be the ones that killed Boomer” 

They both nodded their heads worriedly as I sipped my own bourbon the soft snores of my kids echoing in my ears as they both let out a heavy huff. “Alright, I'm heading home” Annie spoke in an exhausted and worried voice her narrowed gray gaze filled with exhaustion as she rubbed the back of her head girly.

“Yeah, I should go to I'm sure that Stan is waiting up for me.” Ruby gave me a warm hug before walking off with Annie right behind her. Leaving me alone in a silent house with nothing but the soft groans and squeaks of the house to fill my ears. Well, that and the haunting memories of the beating that I had once taken before being left alone by the man that I thought I had once loved. 

Sense of rage and abandonment burned in me like a torch as I slowly made my way to my room. The warm buzz of bourbon blurring my vision just a bit as I gulped down what was left of my drink.

The burn going smoothly down my throat as I hummed with joy as I noticed my large bed just waiting for me to plop down so I did. With each passing moment, I sink further and further into my bed like I was floating amongst the clouds before I finally drifted into the land of dream. 

_ The Next Afternoon  _

I don't know what I expected as I parked my car and leaned firmly against it my eyes scanning the school hungry till I saw a black Cadillac pulling up. I knew that it was Rio I could see his hat clad head but this wasn't his usual ride made he switched. I watched for a moment as his eyes scanned mine as he let to this heavy huff like he knew that he was in for it. 

But as the soft golden glow of the Detroit afternoon sun slammed down on the both of us he quickly rose from his car. Crossing the parking lot in a few long easy strides though I could tell that his muscles were stiff. 

His deep obsidian brown eyes staring urgently at me like he is soaking in every detail of my body. I knew that it had been a while since I have seen him last so I went with a tight little black dress that stopped just above my knees cap and showed just the right amount of boob.

“Before you tear into me for not returning your calls or any of that shit I wasn't avoiding I have kinda been…..” His voice caught of as for the first time ever I saw the hesitation in his eyes as he began to rub the back of his head gently. 

“I guess the word that I'm looking for his grounded.” He spoke in a soft voice forcing me to bust out in confused yet slightly amused laughter only forcing him to frown even more. “That's not funny now would you give me a chance to explain.” His eyes bore deeply into me as I chuckle lowly and watched as a slight pink tint started to form on his face though it died down quickly. 

Tension filled the air and whatever joking mood that might have filled the air a few short moments ago quickly disappeared. Rio’s eyes darkened as a serious frown started to form on his face his eyes closing off as he spoke in a chilling voice.

“After everything that has happened with Caesar and Dean I haven't quite been myself. I spent all my time with Caesar I pulled him for school for a week. Stop doing my part in the family business, snapping at anyone that tried to talk to me or help me in the slightest. Shit, I yelled at my mother more time that I could count and my pops kinda got tired of it.

Between the shit that happens with you and Caesar and the FBI investigation and the shit that is going down in Mexico my father didn't think that it was safe for any of the family to be on their own and by family I mean me and Caesar. He thinks that I'm going to explode or do something stupid I'm not that bad or at least that's what I thought.

My family not so much according to them I have been paranoid and heartless and lacking any motivation. So for the past couple of weeks, I'd been working non-stop to make up for the week that I took off and I have kinda been seeing a shrink.” 

He let out that last part in a small voice and I was so shocked that I don't think that I heard him right but there is no reason for him to be making any of this up. I stared up at him his own expression began to close off. “Yeah so uh like I said I haven't been dodging your call I have been working so now that I have gotten that out of the way what's up are you still going to lay into me.” 

I smiled gently at him how could I be mad at him when he just practically bared his soul to me this guy did not share personal information so the few occasions that he did. It is a big thing for him so instead, I nodded my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. 

“So there is a bit of a problem you know that loose end you wanted me to tie up well we tied it up but it wasn't really us that did it. A woman we know killed him to cut him up and ask us to dispose of it. Well, one thing led to another and she ended up ratting us out to the police. I kinda need you to handle.” 

Rio groaned heavily his eyes hardening as rage burned in them his composure came back and it was like I was staring at the old Rio again. I took notice of his face for the first time in a while. Those deep black bags finally no longer clung to his face and his body didn't look rack with tension and his eyes weren't scanning the environment like someone might jump out and kill him.

He really did improve I mean between the two of us he is far jumpier and erratic after the incident then I am. “What did I tell you about that Elizabeth rotten eggs will always come back to bit you in the ass. I would know my ex-wife is a rotten egg that is still haunting me.” 

I couldn't help but flinch from his rage he took in a few steady breathing regaining his composure after a moment a cocky smile formed on his face as he spoke in a cool tone. “We can talk about this later tonight this isn’t the place or time.” I looked over to see his gaze drawn to something as I snapped my head back I could see Caesar and Emma happily crossing the street hand in hand as they both look up at us.

Both their wide eyes filled with joy as they skipped happily over to us. “His Mr.Marks” Caesar grained happily at me as I knelt down to pat him gently on the head before doing in the same to Emma.

“How was your day at school kids?” I could feel Rio’s gaze penetration me as I spoke so easily to Caesar and Emma. Both who smiled wide radiant smiles as they both spoke in the same joyful tone. “Great!” 

Cesar seemed to be floating on air as he grinned at me “Beth are you coming over for my birthday tomorrow. I asked papi and Abuelo if you and Emma could come and they said I had to ask you.”

I smiled gently at Caesar tuned back to look at his father Rio’s own soft brown eyes growing tender with love and pride as he gave one sold nod to Caesar. All the tension from our earlier conversation was gone with just in a sentence. “We would love to, Rio we can chat about it later right now I have to go get Kenny and the others come on Emma.” I stood up kissing Rio gently on the cheek as I whisper in his ear. “The theory is working thanks for telling me.” 

As I pulled away I could see a slight smirk on his face as I and Emma made out way to the car. She hummed happily at my side as I opened the door for her to get in. Her wide blue eyes filled with joy as she grinned to herself. She must have been just as happy as me to see the Molina boys.

_ Later that Night  _

I sat in my own seat the loud music blaring in my ears as I looked over to see Annie staring intently at me. Her gray eyes telling me that she is tired of waiting and wanted to get this over with. Ruby, on the other hand, looked a lot tenser but didn't say a word she sat their patently like she is used to waiting on Rio and let's face it, it is something that we should all be used to by now. 

“When is he going to get here?” Annies annoying voice just barely carried over the loud music and happy chatter that is going on around us. I simply sipped my bourbon as slight buzz clouded my mind as I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a burning brown gaze staring back at me. A sly yet smug grin on Rio’s face as he sat down next to me placing a chaste kiss on my cheek that made me heat up more than my 3rd glass of bourbon. 

“So what did you y' all ladies want to talk about?” A coy grin formed on his face but he knew exactly what we wanted to talk about. “We need you to handle a situation without you know handling her.” 

Ruby spoke in a nervous tone as Annie decide to pitch in “Unless you know the only way to handle it is by handling her.” Rio seemed highly assumed as he leans a little further into his chair staring intently at me as he did his best to keep from smiling. “We need you to make it go away.” 

Even as I said it I wish that I hated it but as I watched him with that same smug grin on his face as he reigns his cat-like swagger and cold-hearted composure all I could do was get turned on. “Yeah, I'm going to need 20 g’s” I glared hatefully at him as Annie spoke in rude and callous tone. 

“How to just smoke the bitch.” Rio let out a dark chuckle as his tongue lick hurley at his lips I'm sure that after the month that he has had he would want to kill somebody but I can't believe he is charging me. “Rio you can't be serious you can't just do this for me.” 

I gave him my best big blue eyes stare which did force his hard mask to melt but not by much as he spoke to be in a half-tender had a cold voice. “Oh baby if you want me to kill her I will do it for free but putting an investigation to rest cost money and you know that I'm can’t get Jose to involve.” 

His eyes begged me to understand that he wasn't trying to force me to pay him just to get back at me and I could get that which of course force me to let out a sigh. “How are we supposed to get that kind of money.”  

At my question, all he could do was shrugged his shoulder as he kissed my lips gently his soft tender lips felt so good on mine. As his warmth overtook mine as lust took over my mind and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Forcing him to stay in place as he sucked gently on my bottom lip forcing me to let out my own study moan that had been building in my throat. I wanted to fuck him right now. As we pulled apart I placed my lips casually to his ears whispering two words. “Bathroom now” 

The need and lust in those two words alone force a little pep in his steps as he slowly rose from the table giving Annie and Ruby this smug look before disappearing in a sea of people. “Damn girl that is hot.” 

I chuckled gently at her teasing tone but I tossed them my minivan keys. “He's going into driving me home I'll pick up the car later.” I rushed to get my words out but could you blame me I am about to get hot sex which I have been celibate for the better part of my month and momma needs to get laid. 

I rushed through the sea of people as I finally made it to the bathroom slowly opening the door to see Rio leaning firmly agsnit the sink. Glaring at me through half-lidded eyes, I could still see the lust that darkened his gaze from his usual gorgeous brown to a deep obsidian black. His muscle tense and aching with need and all I could think about is using my tongue to trace his neck tattoo. 

I locked the door in a rush before making my way over to him, heated drifted through my body as all the water in my body pooled in between my legs as I noticed his sultry gaze looking me up and down like I was the only thing in this world that matter. Before I could even rethink what I was doing I ran my finger through his clipped hair as I slammed my lips onto his in an impassioned kiss. 

Our lisp and heat melted together as his hands moved around my body taking in every single one of my curves while his hand left a blazing trail of fire against my skin. Though they settled on my waist as he grips so tight that I thought it might hurt. 

But instead off gasping out in pain I gasped in pleasure as the pain mixed with the lust forming a new kind of euphoric sensation. Forcing my vision to grow blurry as I tipped my head back in bliss as his warm lips search my neck nipping and lick at every inch of skin he could get his lips on. 

I ran my head greedily through his hair and down his back as he finally bit down on my neck forcing me to cry out his name as I racked my nails down his back forcing him to hissed out in pain.

But that didn’t stop him for gripping my waist tighter before pushing me up against the wall. Ripping my panties down as a cool gust of wind hit me forcing me to shudder as he also undid his belt. Maddens filled both of our eyes as we are driven with this instant hunger. 

As his pants lower I started as his large 8 inches erected cock pre-cum leaking out his head making it go slick as I resisted the urge to moan like a wild animal. I lick my lips hungrily what I would give to have his big juicy cock in my mouth.

But the only thing that I wanted more than to blow him was to fuck him. With a strong thirst, he has me pushed up against a wall as the warmth of his cock closed around my aching walls as he thrust hard into me each thrust his groans of pleasure would grow louder as warmth took over every inch of my body scorching my nerve endings as all rational thought left my mind. Only the feeling of his rock hard cock ramming into me over and over again as I slashed at his back filled my mind.


	26. Birthday Parties and Shrink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations are at the end

Rio POV 

Even as I walked into the house my lips still buzzed as I thought about my encounter with Beth at the bar at the very least I thought that she would be pisted at me. After the event that she has been through and is still going through I would have thought she would have screamed her head off.

Which she did but it wasn't for the reason that I thought she was going to scream for. A sly grin started to form on my face as I slowly slipped through the hallway and into the living room where I heard the soft buzz of the tv. 

The loud piercing whistle of the soccer game ripped through me as I noticed my father sitting in his leather recliner. A corona held firmly in his hand as he glances up at me since I started going back to work and doing the therapy crap the tension between us slip away. Like it was never there, to begin with, but that didn't stop him from treating me like I was glass about to break. 

Though those moments were rare they still pisted me off to holy hell, though right now all I got was this frown that stopped me in my tracks. I could practically see him trying to fight off the aggravation that a just worked its way into his gaze. “So you blew off your session to get laid…” 

He let out a heavy huff as he continued to speak “Though I suppose that should be a sign that your not a total control freak anymore. Is this the girl that your mother and sisters told me about. The girl they all got to meet while I was stuck in Mexico.” 

He frowned slightly like that was somehow my fault that he didn't get to meet Beth as I had intentionally found a way to keep her from meeting him and for some reason that he managed to make me feel guilty. But confusion outweighed my guilt how the hell did he even know that I had sex it's not like he could smell it on me like some hound. 

“Do us both a favor and cover that hickey before the party tomorrow your mother is going to have a conniption if she sees that and I don't want my first time meeting Beth to be with your mother glaring at the both of you.” 

I looked up form my own clutter thoughts to see an amused grin on my father face as his gray eyes began to lighten. You kidding me I dropped heavily on the couch staring at him for a moment before sighing heavily. His own critical gaze looked me up and down like he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Papi I learned my lesson and I do feel better can I stop going to these stupid sessions.” I frowned gently at my father true I'm a grown man and I can do what I want, but I'm also part of a crime syndicate that happened to be our families life work. He is not only my father but my boss and if I don't do as I'm told I get the same treatment that others get when they refuse to follow his orders. 

I would rather not spend a week in a blackout cell in an abandoned lot with no food or water that would be too great and that is one of the nicer methods for breaking a wild streak in a subordinate. I scoffed to myself just thinking about it forces a cold shudder ran down my spine as I felt his cold gaze on me. 

“Do you know why you feel better it’s because you have been going to those sessions.” His commanding voice told me that there is no way that he is going to ease up on his ruling but as I looked around the room making sure that no one was watching us. Other than me and papi no one knew that I was in therapy. 

It was the deal that we came up with I will go if he promised not to tell the family that I'm a freaking basket case. But now that I'm not the ultra-paranoid helicopter parent I wanted to be let loose of this stupid comment. “Stop pouting” His dangerous teen forced shivers down my spine as he frowned at me his gray eyes narrowing as he looked at my neck for a moment. 

Without any thought, I reached my hand to my neck but wince as my finger came in contact with a painful welt that I knew had to be the hickey. “Tell you what if you can go one whole week without watching Caesar sleep I'll stop making you go. Deal?”

I looked up in utter shock my father is a lot of things but the one thing that he isn't is a man that goes back on his word. He told me that I wasn't allowed to get out of this thing until the shrink said I was ready but here he is giving me an out. Does that mean that he thinks that I can’t do it? 

I had to admit that before this whole thing with Dean I would put Ceasar to bed and then go about my night but now I found myself standing for at least an hour or two in the doorway. Just leaning against the wood for support as I watched him sleep. 

There was always this voice in my head that said if you don't watch him sleep how do you know that he is really in his room. Of course, I knew that it was real but my body just moved on its own without any thoughts or commands and I couldn't control it. 

“Well do we have a deal?” I looked up from my jumbled thoughts to see my father staring at me his narrow gray gaze telling me that he meant every word that he said. “Yeah pop we got a deal now I'm going to head to bed before mom sees this thing.” I quickly rose with newfound purpose and intrigue, there was no way that I was going back to that fucking shrink not a chance in hell. 

I jogged up the stairs my exhaustion forced a haze over my mind as I ran into my room. Not stopping at Ceasar door like I usually did, I knew that he is sound asleep there was no reason to go in there and maybe wake him up. So I collapsed heavily on my bed and instantly I regretted it my back burned as tendrils of pain ran up and down my shoulder. As my mind flashed back to baht. 

Her snow white skin flushes a light pink as her hands scratched at my back as lust filled her denim blue gaze. It's enough to make me lost all self-control as I groaned heavily before rolling onto my stomach.

Wiggling around till the blanket cover most of my body as my exhausted face dived deep into my pillow. The want of the blankets soured me as I let out an exhausted huff man today has been a day from hell.

Between dealing with court precoding with my ex to cleaning the money and using the pills to do it. It's a total pain in the ass and to think that I was only out of the game for a week and I had to flip my games because of it. 

I'm the one that brings money into the family I get that counterfeiting is the easiest way to do that but with the FBI knowing I'm washing cash I had to find a new way of doing it. Sure selling pills wasn't the way that I wanted to do it. But hell it's easy and it isn't like any of my other games so the FBI won't be on to me as long as I keep it off of their radar. 

_ I sat there mutely in the car for I don't know how long the soft hum of the engine gently filled my ears as my father let out a heavy yet aggravated huff. “Rio your session starts in 10 minutes get your ass out of this car now.” _

_ I groaned heavily as this sense of unease closed around me Caesar is at the house alone and I'm here why the fuck is I here. “If you would rather not do as you're told that is fine there is a blackout cell with your name on it.”  _

_ My father cold voice issue the heart without a single indication that he is bluffing, the man didn't give a fuck and that pisted me off just as much as begin here. “This is bullshit I don't need to talk to a shrink white people talk a shrink Mexican just swallow their problems and move on.” I slammed my head back roughly against the head seat as frustration started to swallow me up. Why the fuck is I even here right now.  _

_ “Yeah, and how is that working out for you if we take into the account all the time that you have lost your shit since Caesar was taken. Then that would mean that you have yelled at you mother for no apparent reason about 10 times, you and your sister have gotten into how many screaming matches and how many time have you and Marcos got into a fistfight. You swallowing your fucking problems isn't working so you going to either get dragged into a cell for a week for you can go talk to the shrink that I paid for.”  _

_ His cold voice brooked no argument and as I shifted my head ever so slightly I could see his cold no-nonsense gray gaze ripping into me. A hard press line on his lips as his brow furrowed in silent rage. “Fine”  _

_ I slowly pulled myself out of the car as the cold Detroit air swirled around me. I jogged with ease up the stairs to the third floor of the bustling. The workout felt nice as my muscles burned distracting me from the haunting thought that someone could be going after Caesar right about now.  _

_ I might have kept running up to the fourth floor if it wasn't for the fact that the I damn near tripped on my own shoes. I sucked in a heavy breath as my mind and heart pounding in my chest say whatever paranoid thought had drifted into my mind this time before opening the door to the third floor and casually strolling it. It didn't take me long to find the office of Dr.Brown. I mean really what kind of fucking name is that and I bet you that they are white.  _

_ I push the door open not even bothering to knock so it as a good thing that the only person in the room was a man with cold blue eyes and dirty blond hair staring back at me. He wrote this black suit with blue pinstripes running up and down his arms and chest. _

_ His silver-rimmed glasses lay forgotten on his deep mahogany desk as he smiled up at me. A kind looks in his eyes but there is something in the back of my mind that told me not to trust it. “You must be Ricardo Molina right?”  _

_ His eyes scanned my face it would be so easy to tell him no and walk out of here but I'm sure that papi is parked somewhere nearby and the moment that he sees me walking out of this building I will be in some deep shit.  _

_ “Sadly” I spoke in a glib monotone voice as I slowly started to make my way into the room the soft brown walls forcing a calm sense of ease to wash over me.  _

_ I dropped heavily into the brown leather chair in front of his desk he nodded over to the couch a slight grin on his face. “Please makes yourself comfortable.” _

_ I scoffed and shook my head there is no chance in hell he is some strange fucking dude that pokes in people's heads for a living there is no way that I will ever make myself comfortable. “Nah I'm good here”  _

_ He gave me a glib nod before a smiled started to form on his face as he spoke in a coy tone. “I hear that you have been through an ordeal Ricardo may I call you Ricard” I glared at him through narrow eyes. _

_ “No you can’t and no I haven't my son is the one that went through an ordeal, not me.” Even as I spoke in a harsh and unfriendly voice that deter him from speaking with me.  _

_ “Yes he was the one kidnap and beaten but that sense of hopelessness and fear that a parent feels when you lose a child even if it was temporary can be traumatic. Seeing your son like that knowing that someone close to you was brutally beaten and then you son taken it must have been a day for you.” I couldn’t help the hate that burns within me how could my father tell this stranger personal details about me without my consent.  _

_ My muscle tensed as my body begged me to beat the everlasting shit out of this guy but all I could do was sallow my hurt pride and rage as I did my best to keep the bile and rage from filling my voice. _

_ Though let me tell you it's taking every ounce of self-control that I had. “That is none of your business but yes my girlfriend was brutally beaten and then not a few hours later my son was taken by her ex. That does leave scars but on the victims, not me I'm not a victim never have been and never will be.”  _

_ Even as I spoke in such a strong and sure voice I can't really say that I believe it, I lost my kid in some kind of way that would qualify me as a victim even though I'm the one that rectified it right?  _

_ I let out a heavy sigh but refrain from allowing my shoulders to dip as Dr.Brown gave me another coy grin as his eyes began to sparkle. But all he did was jot down some notes in his pad the soft scribble of his pen filling the air.  _

_ “Well then tell me when was the last time that you dropped your son off at school?” I could help but finch from the question as I let out a heavy sigh damn you pop you did this on purpose. I look him dead in the eye and the smug glares made me want to punch him in the fucking face. “I don't see how that is relevant”  _

_ Once again he gave me a solid nod before writing something down what the hell could be possible be writing down I barely said a word. “How long is this stupid session for” I scoffed angrily as he grinned slightly at me before completely blowing off my question. “Right and if you have to say how many time you have left Caesar be alone in a room that you aren't in including the bathroom what would that number be.”  _

_ Once again I'm at a loss for word because that number would be zero this is some bullshit. Why did it matter? “Right your father tells me that you have been blowing up at every little thing. You refuse to sleep because your to busy watching Caesar while he sleeps. You don't go to work he doesn't go to school and last I check you're also physically exhausted and emotionally exhausted from this fight with your ex-wife right? I didn't miss anything did I?”  _

_ He looked lost in his own thought for a moment as I glared hatefully at him “Now that about covers it after talking with your father and hearing all the things that he had to say about you before and after the event. I think that you are suffering from a mild case of paranoia brought on by the kidnapping and I would like to work with you. If you see enemies even in your own home how far you and Ceasar supposed to move on.”  _

_ I snarled with new found rage I didn't want him talking about my son like he knew him as he knew me. He was some strange poking into my private life what right did he have to even begin to talk about me like he knew something. I might have shot him hell even bashed in his face if I knew that I could get away with it. “Fuck off I'm only here because my father is making me.”  _

“PAPI GET UP!!” The excited and cheerful voice of Caesar forced me to grain as I felt this weight on my back. Forcing me to let out a few grumbles of my own, between the sting in between my shoulder blades and the weight of Caesar on my back I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. 

“I'm up buddy give me a minute to get dressed okay.” With new found excitement he jumped off my back and ran out other room before I could say another word to him. Don't get me wrong I love the kid but I hated being woken up this early in the morning I'm not a morning person but Caesar is I swear he got that horrible trait from his mother. 

“I see you slept the whole night through that is a first.” A rather impressed yet exhausted voice force me to turn my head away from the sun entering my window to see my father. Bird chirped happily as he gave me a tried grin as his gray eyes softened no longer filled with the same annoyance from yesterday. “I'm exhausted what can I say is mama cooking or do I have to go down there. Please tell me she's cooking.” 

I hide my face deeper into my pillow as I pulled the soft black blankets over my head as dad chuckled lightly. “Yes she cooking but that doesn't mean you can just sleep in come on we got to set up for the party.” 

I groaned as a few stray hearts left my lips as I curled light in a ball the warmth of my bed surrounding me in a warm wave. “Few more minute papi then I'll get up I swear,” I mumbled it under my breath but I didn't hear his response as my eyes shut so fast that I didn't even know I was asleep until ice cold water slammed on top of me.

The cool liquid forced me to shutter as I shivered in the bed my eyes snapping opened in alarm but as I looked around the room all I could see was Johnny and Rafa snickering in the doorway as papi stood over me glaring down at me.

His pointed gray gaze forces me to shutter as he spoke in a commanding tone. “Do you understand what a few more minutes mean?” I sat up as confusion filled my mind what the hell is he talking about. A tired groan escaped my lips as I watched him piercing gaze for a moment. 

I dragged my hand up and down my face as I desperately tried to get the water out of my eyes. “Yeah” At my monotone answer force an angry snarl to rip through the air as I shook my head determined to get as much water off me as possible.

“Obviously you don't because a few more minutes doesn't mean 3 hours. Get dressed and get your ass downstairs now and make sure to cover that up.” With an angry huff, papi slammed a silver bucket on the ground and glared heavily at me before storming out of the room. Leaving my siblings chuckled at me before making their own exit from the room. 

I didn't get what the big deal is I groaned heavily before turning on my side my soaked sheet clinging tightly to my arms as I found heavily as I got a good look at my bedside clock. Blinking red lights that said 12 pm started at me. I heavy grain slipping from my lips as I slammed my head back on the pillow. No wonder he was pisted off at me the party is starting in like an hour. 

I groaned heavily as I laid they mutely slammed my head back on the pillow ignoring the itching sensation of my skin. A heavy frown forming on my face as my chest dropped just a bit as I let out another heavy sigh. Watching the golden glow of the sun running into my room as the bird chirped happily not a care in the world. 

I wish that I could say that living my life was that easy, alright well I think that it is time that I get out of bed and start doing something. Though the thought of getting out of bed still isn't appealing even with the soaked sheets beneath me. But if I don't get up I'm sure that papi is going to come back and this time it won't be with a bucket. 

I rolled regretfully out the bed taking in a heavy breath my chest began to expand as my soaked tee-shirt clung tightly to my abbs it felt like a second skin. I could only frown to myself feeling more exhausted with each step that I took.

But I could feel some new found energy filled me at the thought of my father coming back up here with rage in his eyes. I quickly slipped off my clothes before slipping on a new pair of boxers and black jeans before slowly slipping on a deep blue button-up shirt. Making sure that the collar is repressed firmly against my neck hiding the painful hickey on my neck. 

I can't say that I'm mad about it begin celibate was not for me and I wasn't going to use my hand I'm not some horny teenager. I slowly buttoned up up my shirt as I slid on my black leather loafers.

I slowly shuffled down the steps taking in the excited chatter and effortless laughs. I could hear my sister chartering happily while the sound slamming of pans echoed in the kitchen as I slowly made my way through the empty halls. 

I could hear the joy of Cesar giggles as they echoed through the halls. I moved through the house silently I don't want to hear anyone’s mouth about not being up till an hour before the party. But I'm not that lucky as I walked into the living room to see my father sitting on the same chair for last night. Caesar grinning ear to ear as he held an envelope firmly in his grips as he sat in my father's lap. 

As he grinned at me he seems to be bouncing in papi lap as he spoke in a joyful voice, “Abuelo got me meet and greet tickets with the Walking Dead Cast” If it was even possible he grinned even more as I smiled gently at him my heart fluttering as love filled me there is no way that I could say no. 

“Go put those up in my room okay I wouldn't want you to lose them and get ready for Luna and the others to come over oaky?” He smiled gently at me as he bounded up and down nodding his head. Before I could get another word out he rushed out of the room not giving me a second thought as I turned my tired gazer to my father. 

His own narrow and tamed gaze forced me to shutter as he leaned a little further into his chair sipping from a black mug as steam billowed from it. A sly grin on his face as he sipped from the cup like some cheesy bond villain.

“I can't take him if your not okay doing it, it is going to be all large crowd and there is no way that you could bring a gun.” I frowned at his amused tone so this is just another way of him forcing me to admit I still need therapy which is bullshit I'm not the one that got kidnap why should I even care. 

I sighed heavily as I dropped onto the couch rubbing my head gentle as water dripped from my hair. “Nah I can take him I told you that I am fine and I mean it this is just another way to prove that to you.” 

I knew that I meant every word that fell from my lips but who knows if I will feel the same way when I get there. “Sure whatever you say hijo” Dad rolled his eyes at me as a ringing echoed off the walls bouncing against every inch of the house. “I'll get that” 

Even as I quickly rose from the seat that I had just collapsed in I couldn't help but want to get away from my father predatory gaze. I started out of the living room as I walked right past the kitchen. 

The soft hum of the kitchen fan filled the air as I noticed Luna stared up at my mother her wide gray eyes staring lonely at the countertop were a cake with deep black frosting with zombie figures standing up. I chuckled darkly I sear when it came to zombies there is no one that loves them more than my kid and that is saying something. 

“Don't even think about it Luna” Even as I spoke to her in a kidding tone her head snapped back as worried filled her eyes. I'm sure that her little heart was beating out of her chest as she stared up at me with utter shock glowing in her soft gray eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as she ran over to me. Her arms outstretched she as she silently asked me to pick her up and how the hell could I say no. 

She just looked so cute her big gray eyes staring up at me as her soft black curls were pulled back into two braid pigtails there is no way that I could say no to her right. Her soft white and red polka-dot dress force a light smile to my face as I quickly lifted her into my arms. Her small little first wrapping securely around my neck as I continued my destination towards the door. 

I could hear the little whispers from the other side of the door along with slight whining as I slid the door open. Whatever smile that might have been plastered on my face instantly fell. Standing there is my gorgeous Beth her fiery red locks shining just a bit bright in the morning sun, as she stood in a sleek red dress. 

A massive smile on her face as Emma clung to her leg her big blue eyes wide as she stared up at me. A slight smile on her face as she held a bag with bright blue words happy birthday printed on the bag. 

Ordinarily seeing these Marks girl I would be thrilled but then standing next to Beth is Ruby her shit brown eyes frozen in shock as her mouth dropped open n shock. I frowned, even more, a little boy lying to her leg.

Just peeking out behind her leg and I knew him he was one of the kids in Caesar class. You have gotta be fucking kidding me. I found gently, of course, Henry Hill I should have fucking known better, I'm going to kill my sister she knew and invited her anyway. 

“Invite them in Hijo don't be rude” My mother command tone might have forced a slight groan from my lips if she hated hidden upside the head. She smiles gently at me her brown eyes warning me to behave before turning her attention to the women in front of me.

“You must be Caesar friends thanks for making it.” I scoffed angrily which only earn me another smacked as Luna began to shrink in my grasp. She yanked gently on my collar forcing me to look down at her nervous gray gaze. 

“Tio que son estas personas” I smiled gently at her worried tone as thundering steps echoed in the air. “Henry, Emma you made it” His joy filled came bounding up behind me till he hit my own leg. His brown eyes lit up with joy and amusement as they both jumped at the chance. Insanity the three of them rang eagerly back into the house while my mother continued to stare at Beth and the interloper. 

“Beth it’s nice to see you again and you must be Ruby you also work for my son verdad?” I look at my mother that women lacked all tact there was no lying and even for her. If she has a problem with you then she told you and don't think that she would let you off easy. 

She will light your ass up the moment that you fail her expectations. Ruby much like myself didn't even know how to process this information as she nodded her head mutely. “Good, then we should talk before the other parents get here. I would like to hear how my son is treating you girls. Luna why don't you go play with the others.” 

My mother commanding tone didn't match her soft brown eyes, her black curls pulled tightly into a braid that went to her lower back. Her bright ruby red lips pulled into a sweet grin that told Luan that she didn't have much of a choice. But if there's one thing that I can say about Luna the only thing that outweighed her shyness was her stubbornness.

“No quiero” She hid her face deep into my shoulder as she began to suck her thumb gently. I couldn’t help but chuckled as I spoke to her as softly as I could with Ruby looking at me like I have 3 heads. “¿Qué te ha dicho papá acerca de chuparte el dedo?” 

All I got was an indiffrent look as I shook my head before making my way through the house listening to the excited chatter and pattering feet as crying filled the air. I knew that it had to be baby Antonio the poor little guy was probably force awake just like me. I couldn't help but frown as I made my way into the kitchen. 

The soft granite counter stared back at me as light reflected off of them with ease as I slowly made my way over to the double door fridge that stared back at me. I smile gently as I open it striking back at the 6 shelves in front of me. My eyes initially went to the top shelf where there was plenty of clear glass bottle with a golden liquid in it. 

“Ricardo its 1 in the afternoon” I frowned gently as my mother commanding tone as I listened to the sound of Beth’s soft giggles as Ruby sat there mutely looking like a fish out of water. 

Shit, it looked like at any moment she would die from heart failure she was so shocked. I had to admit to what are the odds that her son would know mine. I groaned heavily as I gripped tightly to my corona before tickling Luna’s neck forcing small giggles to escape her lips. “You want something hija” She looked up at me wide-eyed before turning back to look at the cake sitting firmly on the table. 

“Besides the cake hija” She friends heavily before pointing to the second shelf which had the leftover empanadas for dinner the other night. “I could go for some myself.” She smiled sweetly at me forcing my heart to melt as she gripped tightly to my corona. “Richardo” 

I did my best to ignore her as I threw the clear dish into the white microwave before hitting 5 minutes before taking my beer from Luna’s hands before placing her on the counter. Simply glargine hatefully at Ruby for a moment. “You can leave we will call you when the party's over” 

All I got was a cold-hearted stare from my mother as she spoke in the most commanding and cold voice she could manage as she spoke through tight lips.“Ricardo doesn't be rude I raised you better than that.” I scoffed like hell she did he was the one that told me that if you hated someone don't hide it shows it. 

I frown but didn't say I word I simply slipped my beer the chilling liquid slipped down my throat with a cool burn as the soft hum of the microwave went off without a hitch. “So girl tell me how is Rio as a boss and don't hold back just because he is standing there trying to intimidate you and failing I might add.” 

I scoffed heavily at mother she always felt the need to punk me in front of my people and I had to admit that there were times that I wanted to strangle her for it but papi would literally kill me. 

Instead, I was there as Luna stared at my pocket before poking it gently  I knew exactly what she wanted. I shook my head sadly as I pulled my phone out and handed it gently to her. Within a few seconds, she had candy crush out and was playing up a storm as the soft beeping of the microwave went off. All the while I could feel Beth and Ruby's eyes on me as I walked about the kitchen. “Ignore him now go on Ruby you first since you aren’t the one sleep with my baby boy.” I groaned before gripping tightly to the dish. 

Even as the golden brown empanadas stared back at me the burning dish didn't really feel all that hot to me. More like a dull warmth as I walked over to the kitchen nook placing the dish down gentle on the table before walking over to Luna as she jumped into my arms without looking up from the phone she jumped into my arms before I began to walk over to the nook. 

“Well, he shoved guns in our face almost every time that he sees us, force us to do impossible orders, and then leaves us out to dry when it suits him best. If this were any other workplace I would have his ass fired. He's cruel and heartless sometimes I doubt that he is even human.” 

I laughed at the harsh critique of Ruby as I sat on the soft plush nook and put down on a burning hot beef empanadas Luna whimper forcing all the gaze on the room to go to her. “Tio Rio it's too hot” 

She whimpered softly at my her big gray eyes pulling at my heartstrings as I cut down my own empanada to blow to the billowing stream from hers. The hot steam didn't help wake me up as I blew for what felt like an enreity while all the women in the room had their eyes on me. If I were a less man, I would have shuriken for their gazes but I simply passed the empanada off to her before speaking gently. “There you go hija” 

With new found vigor she chomped down on her new empanadas as I looked over to see Beth’s loving and tender blue gaze looking me over. A could see a little bit of lust as well as shock growing in her eyes as she smiled gently at me. “Alright, Beth it’s your turn and doesn't think about sugar coating it because Rio is here don't think that I can smell bullshit a thousand miles away.” 

I had to admit that I myself am interested in hearing what she has to say about me, not just about how I am when I am working but also when I'm not. I never really asked her what she thought about me before or after we started our relationship. 

I wonder what her answer would be if I wasn't here in this room right now. “I can leave” I slowly started to rise as Luna whimpered in protest but my mother gave me this cold glare that said sit your ass back down. All I could do is listen as Beth sat there forming the best answer as we all waited in suspense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tio que son estas personas=Uncle who are these people  
> No quiero=I don't want to  
> ¿Qué te ha dicho papá acerca de chuparte el dedo?= what did dad tell you about sucking your thumb


	27. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations at end

 

Beth POV 

My heart hammered in my chest as I stared gently at Rio’s mom her sweet smile told me that she is up to no good. Why did she want to know so badly and why did she want to know in front of him of all things. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked at Rio he gave me his bored gaze but I knew that he is just putting up a front. Luna, on the other hand, stared intently at her empanadas as she ripped them apart before turning her attention to the kitchen island. 

The moment that she met my eyes she averted her gaze almost fearfully as she clung tightly to Rio’s neck as she whispered into his ear. Even as she spoke I knew that it wasn't in English when I heard her soft murmurs. “Tio ella esta mirando”

Rio chuckled lightly as he places a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Luna comes to play with us” Caesar called out to her in a sweet voice as he smiled gently at Luna. His brown eyes lit up with joy and excitement as he stared her down not taking no for an answer.

But as she stared at him her own soft puppy dog gray eyes seemed to shin with uncertainty as she turned back to look at Rio. As if to ask for a reason for her not to leave his lap but he simply patted her head as he gave her a sweet smile. 

“Go on hija” He lifted her gently by the waist placing her on the ground before turning back to us. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned a little further into the soft plush seat of the kitchen nook. 

His eyes looked me up and down like he is trying to figure out what I'm thinking but all I could think about is how cute he is when he is looking after Luna and Caesar. Forcing a soft flutter to fill my chest. 

There is no way that I could say a bad word about him after seeing how soft and gentle he can be. I turned to look at his mother’s own chocolate brown orbs a determined look filling her gaze. The same determined gaze that told me that there is no way that I'm leaving this kitchen without telling her exactly what I think. 

“I think that he is a great boss honestly speaking he handles problems the moment that they arise and he is cautious of the FBI and doing everything he can to not only keep our problems out of their view but also to keep Johnny out of trouble. He does his best and I wouldn't want anyone else telling me what to do.” 

I smiled gently at her as my lips pulled into a smug grin as he glared at me. I could tell that she is searching my face for any indication that I'm lying. But why would I lie about that and why would she even care. 

“Alrighty then I think that is the door please enjoy my hospitality but I can understand if you Ruby wouldn’t like to stay. If so I'm sure that Beth can tell you when the party is winding down and then you can come to get Henry.” 

She smiled sweetly at us as she spoke in a coy tone before turning her attention to Rio speaking in a commanding tone her own brown gaze softening as she started to make her way out of kitchen. “si ella se queda espero que seas agradable” Rio let out a tired groan but nodded his head as he slowly moved about the kitchen. His back to me as he gripped another corona tightly in his grasp. 

His knuckles turning white like he is trying to keep his rage in check and I thought that it might have been from what I have said. But as I turned to look intently at his cleanly shaved face I couldn't help but smile. 

His soft tender eyes filled with love as he stared at me his own lips pulled into a smug grin as he leaned firmly against the countertops. But his eyes only hardened so did his muscle as he stares at Ruby.

Her own deep brown eyes staring at me with pure worry in her eyes as she silently begging me to leave with her but there is no way that I'm missing out another chance to hang out with Rio, not after all the time that I have lost with him. 

“So you're leaving” He don't even propose it as a question his cold voice cutting through her like a knife as a shudder ran down her spine as she looked up at him with fearful eyes. “I don't leave my son in a stranger's home especially not one that is a convicted criminal.”

Rio let out an arrogant scoff as he pushes off of the countertop with the back of his elbows. His gaze bringing with hate as he leaned firmly into the kitchen island. Staring her down without a single ounce of remorse or hesitation. “No one in my family has ever been convicted of a crime” 

He said it with such arrogance and pride that it almost made me mad that he is proud to be a criminal that doesn't get caught. I sighed heavily as I place a gentle hand on his arms gently stroking his skin as I smiled up at him. 

My ruby red lips pulling at his heartstrings as his muscle began to tense. “Don't be rude Rio don't take your rage out on her” I rosed my brows gently as if to say if you don't behave then I will embarrass you. 

But he didn't seem to take the hint as he continued to glare at Ruby not once thinking that I might actually have some dirt on him. But what can I say his brother Marcos gave me some good dirt and now I'm going to sue it. 

“So Rio is it true that you used to sleep with a stuffed puppy till you were 11…” I let my voice trail off as Ruby let out a snort of laughter while Rio froze in place. 

Raging burning in his eyes an embarrassment lit up his face a bright I might laugh at him if not for the look of rage in his eyes. “Who told you that I'll kill them?” He snarled with new found fury as this look of understanding formed on his face.  

“Marcos! You little weasel!” He stopped pacing as he started to jog at the room doing his best to get away from me and to get revenge from his brother. “Rio hey bro what this about…” His voice got cut off by a surprised yelp as Rio roared with rage. 

I shook my head sadly as I stared gently as a amuse Ruby her own brown eyes filled with joy as this ear-splitting grin formed on her face. I could see this sense of eas washing over her. 

“Thank you for that.” I shared my shoulder like it is no big deal but I'm sure that Rio will have something to say about it later. For now, I rose from my seat as I spoke in a cool tone of my own. “Shall we go into the living room then. I'm sure that the kids are around here somewhere.” 

I could tell that my easy going voice shocked her just a bit as she still processed what she has just heard. But still, I drifted with ease as I move to from the kitchen to the living room only to find a man there.

A slight frown growing from his full lips as he places a firm hand on Rio chest and another tightly secured around Marcos’s neck. His wide gray eyes looking up in feigned innocence as he turned to look at me. 

A mischievous twinkle forming in his eyes as he grins at me “Beth it’s good to see you I thought that after that whole mess with Caesar that I wouldn't see you again maybe Rio isn't completely insane. Tell me why is this burro attacking me? Is it one of the many things that I told you about at the last dinner” 

He grinned so easily as Rio glared at me with newfound rage and hurt I dare say it I think that it might feel betrayal shining in his eyes.“What did he tell you exactly” My face burns with newfound embarrassment from the attention I'm getting from all three men. They don't even chance a glance at Ruby it is as if she isn’t even here and I'm sure that she is glad for that invisibility. “Oh, you know just some old stories really nothing to be starting a fight over.” 

I spoke in an innocent voice doing my best at calming him down but Rio only seemed to spiral into a raging pit as he pushed firmly against the large muscular man hold. “Ricardo knock it off. Marcos, I don't know what you did but you better apologize. Now onto more important thing, you must be Elizabeth it’s nice to meet you. I wish I could have been at this infamous dinner a month ago but I had other business to deal with.” 

His cordial voice forces me to smile as he dropped Macros heavily to the ground before giving both of his sons a dangerous look before making its way over to me. His kind yet piercing gray eyes stared into the very depths of my soul as his shaved hair head a thick midnight black just like Rio’s. He with longer sleeves shirt covering his arms but I'm sure that if I lifted the sleeves up I could see a bunch of tattoos on his arms. 

Still, he took stead steps slowly making his way over to me as easy grin on his face formed as he held his hand in front of me. Letting it hover there as I didn't think twice about it I took in a gruff and callous hand in my own. 

His nibble fingers tightening his grip as he looked at me those same piercing gray eyes staring into the very depths of my soul. “It's very nice to meet you Beth….” His voice got caught off by the echoing sound of the doorbell. 

The sound echoed and bounced off of the walls till the sound seemed almost wrapped as he easy smiled turned tight. “I should go get that Rio! Marcos!”At the sound of their father’s voice, both snapped their head to attention. I sighed heavily at their childish antics as he spoke in Spanish his voice growing gruff and commanding. “Ellos dos mejor se comportan” 

With those final words, he stormed into the room leaving me alone with a rather annoyed Rio and an even more amused Marcos. His eyes began to twinkle when he looked over Ruby and then me. I knew that there was nothing good cooking in his head at the moment and Rio seemed to know it too. His deep brown gaze narrowed in rage honed in on me like he knew that I knew every embracing detail about him. “Could I talk to you in the other room?”

His tone glib and murderous as he stared to stalk out the room with me following are him, his brisk pace and long stride make it almost impossible to keep up in these damn heels. I might have even tripped if it weren't for the fact that I'm experienced with running in heels. Still, though that didn't make me feel any better as Rio’s back tightened with each passing moment of license. “I get that you are mad but should you really be acting this way as a child.” 

I did my best to keep my voice neutral but he didn't dare look at me he just kept walking as if I'm nothing more than a buzzing fly that just can't leave well enough alone. It might have made me mad but I knew better than to test him when he gets like this. Too angry to see a reason he will need to scream his head off and then he would be fine. He tends to snap once he is under enough pressure. But as he slowly opens the doors to a large office tension started to form in the air. 

The air seemed to be charged as he paced over to the desk leaning against the cool brown wood as he stared me down. His gaze hardens and piercing like he is seeing through me. It is the same glare that his father gave him and gave me when he first laid eyes on me. His gaze burning into me as his brown eyes turned into deep obsidian-like burning scarlet coals. 

“One I asked you a month ago if there was anything that I should know about what my brother told you. Two how could you say that in front of Ruby? I don't even like them around my son let alone have her know personal detail about my life.” He spoke but he didn't move an inch he stood there firm glaring me down like an angry and borderline murderous sneer formed on his face. 

You would think that he would learn how to control his temper when he is at therapy but I'm guessing not. “I wanted you, you decide to ignore me” At this, he seemed to grow even angrier as his cold eyes felt like they were murdering me with that piercing gaze. 

“I don't like people that work for me around me kid I like it even less when the person that works for me used to be friends with the guy that kidnap my kid. I love you beth I do but that wasn't okay you know I'm going to see a…” He couldn’t even say the words as his anger surrounded him like a protective cloak. 

I didn't dare get any closer I simply shut the door with a final thud as he let out this heavy and rather exhausted breath. “I have always had trust issue if you weren't family you were just someone waiting to stab me in the back. With my family thanks to our work a certain degree of cynicism is allowed. 

After what happened with Caesar me trusting anyone is hard whether you are family or a complete stranger. Not only is she in my family’s home, but she is also near my kid and you just told her information that I would have rather kept to myself. Trust ain't easy to build but it's even harder when you undermine me in front of her.” 

His voice seemed lace with pain and as this sense of guilt crept into my bones poisoning my brain to the point that I couldn't even think straight. I took a few tentative steps toward him as the guilt started to compound. With each passing moment to become harder and harder not to feel guilty for what I had said about him. “Rio?” My voice grew softer then I would have liked but he just glared at me his lips pressed into a hard line as the door started to open. “Tio!” 

In came a little girl her soft bouncy black curls pulled into two adorable little braids as her cute little red and white dress ruffle gently as she ran into the room. Her white ballet slippers gently glided across the floor. Her gentle gray eyes nothing like the piercing gazes that almost everyone else in the family has. 

But the minute that she noticed me she looked away letting her gaze drop to her feet, I would have to ask Rio about it. “What is it mejia” Rios voice flipped like a switch going from gruff and hurt to sweet and gentle. Like honey dripping from his lips as he pushed against the desk and right passed me as if I wasn't even there. A sweet smile on his face as he lifted her gently in his arms. 

Without a moment's thought, she rested her head contently on his shoulder as she hid her face from sight. “Luna!” I knew the forceful voice because it sounded just like Rio’s only his lips didn't move an inch which meant that had to be Johnny. Within a second he proves me right by storming into the room a slight frown gracing his soft pink lips as he noticed me. 

An easy going smile forming on his face as he spoke in a carefree tone “Hey Beth sorry did she interrupt your conversation.” “Yes”

“No” We spoke at the same time as Rio’s no forced me to switch my gaze to him. But he seemed to busy with Luna gently poking her cheeks till she let out a tight giggle. “I should have now she would try cozying up to you Luna go play with the others.” 

With an adment shake of her head and stifle laughter from Rio, he started to move out other room not paying attention to Johnny or to me. We were nothing but distinction to him the only thing that he is focused on is Luna which might be sweet if it weren't for the fact that it is also so annoying. He was the one that wanted to talk and no here he goes running off like I'm nothing to him but a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Jeez, that couldn't have been good what was that all about?” His easy-going tone should have gotten on my nerves but it only seemed to put me at ease as I let out a heavy sigh. “I said something that I shouldn’t but what else is known. Dating him is like navigating a mine field blind” I shook my head sadly as Johnny began to bust out in laughter before dropping down in a chair in front of the large wooden desk. 

I don't really know what is so funny till I turned to look at him his own soft brown eyes filled with amusement and joy as he nodded his head sadly. “My brother is definitely complex and at the time it hard to tell what he is thinking. But give it some time and he will come around” His thought and insightful voice made me think that there is some hope. 

“Quicky question your daughter doesn't seem to like me much do you know why was it something that I said the last time that I was here.” I looked at Johnny in utter confusion I really don't know what I did to make her fear or hate me so much. Last I check the only one that should really hate me is Caesar. 

But Johnny simply sat there not saying a word before a sad frown started to form on his usually smiling lips.“Don't worry about it Luna is just shy she spends most of her time hiding behind Rio’s leg. 

He doesn't push her to interact with outsiders I, on the other hand, do so she ain't my biggest fan right now. Seriously don't worry about it once she warms up to you she won't leave you alone. Especially because you caught the eyes of her favorite uncle.” 

With a quick chuckle I slowly nodded my head as we both began to make our way back to the party. Within the few hours that I was here, I manage to talk to everyone Molina that wasn't Rio.

He seemed to be avoiding me by either playing with Luna and Cesar or helping his mother in the kitchen. Or he would do this thing where he would pretend that he had a phone call just to get away from me. 

Now here I stand a sleeping little girl in my arms as I made my way to my mini-van the silver moon hanging overhead as I noticed Rio’s charger sitting contently in the driveway. By the amount of pollen that seemed to be coating his car, I could tell that he hadn't used it in weeks. 

But sitting firmly next to it is his other car a black Cadillac the paint job still gleaming in the light as I heard a slight argument coming for the driveway. “No papi I'm heading home I think that I can manage to live on my own I have been doing it for the better part of 20 years.” 

The exasperated voice of Rio shook me for a moment so he really wasn’t lying when he said that his father wouldn't let him leave his house. I shook my head sadly as I got closer to the van the cool metal handle within reach as I heard a more gruff and serious voice.

“This isn’t just about you Rio the cartel from Mexico ain't backing down. How many supply roots or deposit have you hit in the past month. They are moving into our territory both up here and in Mexico. You staying here makes me and your mother feel at ease.” 

I thought that I might hear as a sigh as he tells him to find that he understood that he is being selfish but instead I hear a vicious snarl as I began to tightly tuck Emma into her seat. Pulling the buckles tightly so that she wouldn't fly out the seat on our way home. 

“I might believe that if it weren't for the fact that we are the only ones begin forced to stay here. Rafa has a newborn baby barely a year old you aren't making her stay here. Johnny has Luna the same age as Caesar you aren't making me stay here.

The twins do as they please all the time, this isn't about you wanting to make sure that we are safe or else the whole family would be here. You don't trust me you think that I'm not fit to take care of my own kid say it. Admit it” 

His face grew cold and harsh as his father let out this weary breath like this is the last thing that he wanted so late at night. “I...Rio, you haven't been yourself lately you took Caesar out of school for a week when it first happened. You stopped working if it wasn't Caesar related you weren't bothering.”

With another outrage snarl, I could hear the door of the silver dodge opening as I turned back to see Rio slowly dropped into his car but rolled down the window enough to give his father a dirty glare. “Go fuck yourself papi next time that you think I'm unfit to go to the courts just like my bitch ex-wife until then fuck off.” 

I watched him seeped out as drive just as I avert my gaze, the monstrous sound of his engines roared in my ears as I got into my own car. The warmth that it provided me is great but no matter what I still felt cold form around my heart. He really knows how to make a girl feel guilty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tio ella esta mirando:Uncle she staring at us  
> si ella se queda espero que seas agradable: if she stays be nice  
> Ellos dos mejor se comportan:You two better behave


End file.
